Awakening A Hero: The Reverse Hero
by The Tactician Knight
Summary: You know I've seen some shocking things since this all began, but this. This is a whole new world. Everything I've lived through. I don't know how to respond to this. This is crazy even for me. What's happening here? I have to survive it, but can I?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey, so I've got some things to say before we begin the chapter. Now you've all read Awakening a hero right? Because if you haven't, this one and that one connect. So I'm not requiring you to read Awakening a hero to read this one. Pretty sure I can't if I wanted to. I'm a writer, no where in my abilities do I have the power to enforce that. I will say you probably should read it, because you know like I said they are connected so it might make more sense if you did. You don't have to read the whole thing just up to Chapter 60. Should have enough of the story that you'll get it. You might want to play Fire emblem Awakening, so you know the story of the game.**

 **Also I own very little in this story. I don't own the music, most of the characters, and depends on how you look at it basic idea for the story. That came from Gone2GroundEx's Asleep, and I say basic because I tried to make the story as different as I could, though some things I couldn't really change much. Anyways check out Asleep its a real good story. It inspired me to give self-inserts a try, and so did ThatSelfInsertGuy's A realm of a New god, and lambentStar's Daydreams and nightmare. Those are also good fics, but I didn't come here to tell you about other fics. Chapter time.  
**

Prologue

Huh

I remember falling, no before that. The Walmart fight, my guild, my friends we were fighting Walmart. It was that scene where Basilio fought him and "died,". He was too strong for us, and we had to retreat. I tried to hold him off. I saw a cliff, and well tried to knock him down. Instead he knocked me towards the edge, and I gave one last attack. Then I slipped off the edge, and yeah falling. Then I swore I heard a voice. Not any of my comrades screaming, no they had to be long gone at that point. Well if they had ignored my last order, then everything I did was a fail. No the voice was familiar, but different. It sounded like Robin, but pure rage and dark. The voice said It is not your time. Then everything went black, but I no longer felt the rush of the wind. I don't know what I felt, but I heard strange sounds. Like I fell through a portal. I don't know. Maybe my head's a little messed up right now. I got hit pretty I felt a lightning bolt slammed into me, and everything went dark. When I woke up I felt the wind hit me again, and then some branches. Then I hit the ground, and I went out like a light.

"Well we can't just leave him here?" A girl's voice filled my ear drums. Wait that line. It sounds familiar. Doesn't Lissa say it in the beginning of the game. Oh Naga, don't tell me I'm in the beginning of the game, and I'm Robin now? No wait calm down Ron. That's voice doesn't sound like Lissa at all. I'm not sure who is sounds like.

"Well maybe he be ok, if someone had caught him as he fell," Another voice came in, but this time male.

"What are you looking at me for. I just woke up, and I'm not even the only flier in this scouting party," The girl said to the guy. Wait she just woke up, and she's in scouting party? Did I just fall into someone's campgrounds. Just how did that happen? I fell off a cliff. Was there ever a cliff within forest?

"Hey I would have done it, but Iris was drinking," Dusty, finally someone familiar voice, but something off in her voice. It sounded like Dusty's voice, but it sounded like she didn't know me?

"Dusty, we were walking. Iris wasn't drinking, but someone wasn't paying attention because of her triple chocolate," That was Noah. Not surprised by Dusty getting distracted by chocolate. Half the time we go through towns, we lose her because she found a candy shop.

"Is the guy even alive? He fell pretty high up," There Erin's voice, and once again there's no recognition. in her voice. Something seriously wrong here.

"Can someone check?. We have like three people who can heal," The girl pointed out. I'm guessing Erin still has heal, but who were the other two healers? How many are in their group. I can't sense any of them Wait my sixth sense ability isn't working. Why isn't it working?

"Why?" I opened my eyes and suddenly a sketchbook hit me into the eyes.

"DIE RISEN DIE," The girl yelled as I kept getting hit by

"I don't think he's a Risen," Noah pointed out.

"No I'm not. I'm a war elf," I yelled as I kept getting slapped. Never thought a sketchbook would hurt so much.

"Sorry," The girl stopped hitting me with her sketchbook. I stood up and looked around. I was in a forest, and then I noticed Erin. It was her, same brown short curly hair, and blue paladin armor she even had Erin's black knee-high laced boots. Thought her horse was missing. Why? I kept looking and noticed Dusty. She was the same Dusty. Same black hair in a braid, same brownish black eyes. Same dark flier outfit, and even the same black pegasus with swirls. Hell she even wore the same ring Henry had given her. Wait a second ring? Henry never gave her a ring. They were not married yet. I shook my head, and then I noticed Noah. It was Noah, same dark blue trickster/assassin outfit that we just called a ninja, and WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIS ARM. His left arm isn't there. Like a stump is all that's there. A clean break like a broken toy with the broken part of it, so broken it didn't look like it existed at all.

"Its rude to stare," He spoke noticing I was staring at the missing arm.

"Sorry," I looked around, and I noticed the other two. There was a sorcerer with dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. He like Dusty wore glasses. The other girl looked like a pegasus knight. or well mostly because she was sitting on a pegasus. She had red hair. a cloak like Robin. I could mistake her for a einherjar of playable Robin unit. Thought one thing made her seem different. She wore a light green shirt, and pants with thigh high boots. No einherjar of Robin had a outfit like that. Why do those two seem so familiar? I know I don't know them. They look like complete strangers, yet I recognize their outfits. Why?

"Anyways we might want to head back to camp. Chrom can figure out what to do with him," Noah looked at the others. "What do you think?"

"Might as well," The girl looked at Noah.

"Is that a order?" Noah looked at her. Um isn't Chrom out for your blood as well as mine?

"Yes," She only nodded.

"Wait," I tried to take a step forward. I couldn't meet Chrom. He will kill me, but when I tried to step forward I nearly collapsed. Thankfully Erin caught me.

"Woah, he's bleeding badly? Why didn't you say anything?"She looked at me, as she removed her hand. I don't know how she noticed I was bleeding. My jacket should be covering it.

"I like to point out his shirt is soaked with blood, and we didn't notice that," Noah pointed out. But how do you see that? Also if you noticed that my shirt was bleeding, how did you fail to notice it, but are aware of the bleeding shirt.

"Let's go back to camp already. Dusty take him on your pegasus," The girl told her. Why do I think she's the leader of this group.

"Let's go," Dusty grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and dragged me towards her pegasus. Wait my the back of my shirt?She should have grabbed the hood of my jacket. Wait does mean I don't have my jacket. Well that sucks, I need that for comfort. Also why don't you remember me? What is going on here? Why is this happening? What the hell is going on?

 **Author's notice: well that was a longer Prologue then I expected it to be. Not sure why, but hey I've given you some interesting questions ain't I? Well let's see what happens in the next chapter. What will we find out? Why don't you give a share, a follow, a review, a favorite. Your favorite part if you had one. This was kinda one scene. Well till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after that last introductions let's see how it what comes next. What were you not expecting a new chapter so quickly? Well that's because the chapters I am posting right now were already done. See my original plan was to post Reverse hero after chapter 61 of Awakening a reason why I changed my plan is I don't know when Awakening a Hero's Chapter 61 will be done, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging. So I'll post Reverse Hero as we all wait for Chapter 61. And for anyone who's going to ask why don't I know when Chapter 61 will be done, is that's its the guest chapter you guys voted I'll post what I have, but I need one thing. A review. I'll post the four chapters that were already done, after a least each chapter gets a review? Ok? . Well let's see what comes now.  
**

Chapter 1

Utter Confusion

So we finally reached the Shepherd's camp. The pegasus rider walked right up to a soldier guard. Why weren't Erin, Dusty, or Noah freaked about walking into a shepherd encampment? Last time we were near a shepherd they were about to kill us. Anyways thankfully on the way here, Noah used a heal staff to mend my wounds. Since when was he a healer? Also don't our injures heal after battle. This isn't causal mode? Did Chaos somehow change the laws of the universe? Can he do that?

"So Chrom in his tent, eating.I'm going to talk to him. You guys might want to grab a bite. I'll meet you guys there later," The pegasus rider left, and that was it.

"Oh right we were suppose to go back to the camp at seven for dinner," Dusty looked at her half eaten candy bar.

"Well here was distracting," Noah pointed out. Just what?

"Let's just go eat. if someone doesn't watch how much candy Gaius eats, he's going to end up passing out in battle again. And we don't need that again, Also I'm pretty sure Ilithya isn't paying attention to him, but someone else," Erin gave a annoyed sighed, and ran off.

"So where should I go?" I looked around seriously confused. This makes no sense. Why does everything seem so different. The fact I'm in a shepherd camp, with my comrades who don't even seem worried that they could be killed. Everyone just stood there, not sure what to do.

"What are you guys doing? Seriously you might want to go to the mess hall, before Jolt eats all the foods. Gods know he will," A voice spoke up with the words being said extremely fast, but still clear. My confusion grew as I recognized the voice. It was someone who shouldn't exist in this world. Why do I know this? Because he's been in my head this whole time I've been in Ylisse. I turned around, and saw him. It was him. There's no mistaking that silver spiky hair. The sea-green eyes giving a expression of being ready for anything. The green jacket unzipped like the wind had no effect on him, and with more zippers then needed. The blue jeans, and black boots. It was Quick-step, but how? He never existed in Ylisse. He's something I created. He looked at me surprised, and only chuckled.

"Sorry, we were figuring out what to do with this guy. He fell out of the sky, and we have no idea what to do with him. He doesn't look like he's from any of the nearby villages," Dusty looked at Quick-step. Seriously Dusty how do you not know who I am? We fought together for almost three years now.

"Well bring him with you to the mess hall. Chrom and Robin can always figure it out after they finish eating. Hell Chrom will probably recruit him," Quick-step smirked and chuckled. Chrom does have a issue with recruiting people, but I don't will be recruited again. He will probably kill me for letting his sister "die".

"But we don't even know if he can fight?" That sorcerer dude pointed out. You might, because we have never met, but my friends should know.

"Arcthunder," Dusty held up a tome, and fired a blast of lightning right at me. I moved out of the way as fast as I could. Seriously? Did you just fucking shoot me? I moved and grabbed her by the arm. I swung and sent her to the ground.

"I can fight," I pulled her back to her feet.

"I'll go tell Chrom, we got another shepherd. Gods know we need the help. We about to face the Demon himself," Quick-step was gone in a flash. After a minute or two he reappeared. "Now to the mess hall,".

So after that we walked towards the mess hall. It was really just a giant tent with tables. Basically a giant cafeteria. Quick-step lead me to a table that held Cordelia, a dude with black messy hair with electric blue paladin armor. Henry, Gaius being dragged by Erin away from a giant plate of candy, that Dusty just starting eating. Next to her is a red haired rapier user with a very familiar dark red leather tunic with a light copper breastplate and leather pants with knee-high boots finished off with a brown cape with a hood. Erin was right. Ilithya wasn't paying attention to her father. She was making out with her boyfriend. That boyfriend happen to be Kirito with his neat electric blue hair, and black trenchcoat with silver lining and black fingerless gloves. He's also my kid, and next to him was his brother Jolt with his red hair, and the smaller green jacket that stopped at his waist. He was chatting away with his girlfriend Noire. Of course there was also the silver haired sage that had to be Dusty's kid Elliot. He seem really friendly with Morgan somehow. Of course Morgan's silver haired brother Aeron was next to her chatting away with a pink haired pegasus knight. Don't know who that is, but I'm pretty should. I also saw Olivia, several different copies of Robin all in classes, and genders. Also Ike, Lyn, and also was a silver haired swordmaster, A dread fighter who I couldn't tell you what he looks like because he's completely covered. A brown haired sage in a red coat like a tactician, A lavender haired sorcerer who's more dressed like a myrmidon, but with long coat over it. A female blonde assassin, Also a some kind of general dude, and a browned haired dread fighter whose in some kind of robe. Looks like some kind of dark mage robe. Also looks like Quick-step isn't the only one of my spirits around. I notice a electric blue rocker strumming his guitar. How did Isaac get out? Beside Gregor chugging down a jug of alcohol was the spiky silver hair of Jolt. The spirit, not my kid. His emerald eyes shone with brilliance, and joy. His black over jacket was hung around his seat. His dark blue t-shirt, dark blue baggy pants, boots still seem out of place but no one cared. He also had a green dragon head ring on his right hand. Also a wedding ring on his left. When, and who did he marry? Also I counted the mugs beside him. Twelve mugs, and Gregor had eleven. Finally there was the wild spiky black hair swordsman with a outfit that was seriously out of place in this world. It was a white vest, with dark blue shirt, and his black jeans with silver chains around its pocket. The swordsman finished off his outfit with a silver spiked boots and black fingerless gloves. He was a giant of a man. Taller then Kellam. A giant black claymore rested on his back. He gave the look he belonged on a battlefield. His name was Percival Knight. This was insane. All four of my spirts out running around. I mean there was moment with Percival and Isaac appeared, but that was brief for like a fight. Quick-step and Jolt Zacks never did. Well Jolt saved me from those thirteen dragons, but that was in my head.

"Sit down already man, you might want to grab a bite while you can," Quick-step grabbed me and pulled me to a seat. A seat that didn't allow me to sit next to Cordelia. Why did he do that?

"Here," Percival passed me of a plate of food. It was a burger and fries. I quietly ate from the plate. I looked at Cordelia. She kept chatting away with the electric blue paladin. She kept giving him smiles, and laughing with him. They seemed close. Also I noticed something. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring, or not the one I gave her. She was wearing a lightning bolt shaped ring, instead of the emerald rose ring I gave her. Why does she have a different ring, and why am I nervous about her and this guy. She turned around and smiled at me. Not her normal smile, just a friendly smile, not her usual loving smile

.  
"So who are you?" Cordelia looked at me. You didn't ask me that? You couldn't have just asked that? How could you not know? We are married for Naga's sake. Don't tell me you don't remember that? I tried to speak, but when I open my mouth no sounds come out. I wait a second, and try again. Nothing happen? Why? Why when I look at Cordelia can't I speak? I mean it happened before, when I was really nervous around her, but that stopped. I think despite what he said Quick-step gave me some of his courage, until I wasn't so nervous.

"So I hear we have a new shepherd joining us," Robin walked up to the tent and stood behind me.

"Yeah the scouting party brought him in. He's a fast one. Dodged one of Dusty's bolt at point blank range without much warning," Quick-step gave a chuckle, and tossed a bit of chicken into the air, and caught it like you do with popcorn some time.

"So they just recruited a new shepherd off of the fact he can dodge a lightning attack?," Robin shook his head.

"Well Chrom recruited people for a lot less. Hell you recruited me because I could cut down a swallow with a single sword strike that made three strikes, and the moon itself hide from me. Percival took down a fort of brigands by himself with a single strike. Jolty here took out a troop of Valmese knights with his fists of flames. Isaac, he blew up a fleet of Valmese ships with lightning," Quick-step commented on the fact. When the fuck did that happen?

"Alright, just who is this guy?" Robin looked at Quick-step.

"Right under ya," Quick-step gave a interesting look. Robin looked down at me, and grew white. Not one sound was made as Robin kept looking at me.

"I need to talk to you in my tent," Robin moved away from me.

"Me?" I looked at him.

"Yes,' He walked away.

I got up and went to where Robin's tent was. It was one of the only things the same. It was filled with random books stacked up high. I looked at Robin as he checked around the tent.

"So," I looked at him confused. Why did he need to talk to me in his tent?

"Why are you here?" Robin leaned on his desk.

"What do you mean?" I've got a bad feeling.

"You shouldn't be here," Robin looked at me.

"Because Chrom wants to kill me?" I scratched my chin. My bad feeling is getting worse.

"Ron, that's not why. Chrom doesn't want to kill you," Robin looked at me.

"No, he wants to kill me because of Emmeryn's death," I looked at him.

"Ron, you're suppose to be dead," Robin looked at me. What?

 **Author's notice: So that's what I'm going to end it. With that little shocker right there. Yeah maybe that tells you the feel I'm going for in this story. Let's see what happens next time. Leave a review, a favorite, a follow, a share. Your favorite part?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah did anyone see that shocker coming. No seriously I'm curious if I surprised anyone with that. Well let's go on with the chapter. I might have some more shocks for you. Maybe depends if you got the idea of the story yet.  
**

Chapter 2

Shock

"Ok explain that please,' I looked at Robin in utter shock. I'm suppose to be dead. Look I know I fell off a cliff, but I've survived worse. Maybe, I don't really know how I survived that fall from when I had to tackle Olivia out of Jean's attack. All I know is one moment I was falling, the next was Aurion handing me my sword, and kicking my ass.

"You died eight months ago. Seriously you shouldn't be standing here right now," Robin looked at me, and shook my head.

"How?" I was seriously scared. Wait eight months. I seriously need more of explanation here.

"Aurion killed you," Robin told me.

"Again how?" I looked at him. So they don't think I died from falling off a cliff? I don't even know what's going on.

"I don't know. I wasn't in that battle. All I know, Aurion killed you, and there was no way we could revive you. Not even a aum staff would have helped. Hell we couldn't even bury your body. Had to bury the coat," Robin told me.

"Well blyat. Wait if I died why does nobody remember me," I looked at the tactician. What did Aurion do to me that they couldn't bury my body?

"No one remembers you because they can't. I sealed their memories," Robin looked at me frowning at me.

"WHY?" I looked at him. Why would you do something like that. Also the phrase a man doesn't die when he is killed, but when he is forgotten is in my head right now. Damn it Quick-step.

"Because I had to. It was causing issues," Robin shook his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I yelled at him.

"Will you stop shouting. I think most of the shepherds can hear you. What I mean was issues happened. Cordelia and Jolt took it the worst. Cordelia nearly got herself killed because she wouldn't focus. She was broken. She lost her friends, and the man closets to her. Jolt, He kept saying he was suppose to save him. Nearly attacked me, way too many times. Kirito and Severa, they just threw themselves into their training.I sealed their memories so they wouldn't be in so much pain," Robin frowned at me.

"What about Link and Charlie?," I looked at Robin, he didn't even mention any of my friends, nor did he mention my brothers.

"Who?" Robin looked at me.

"Link and Charlie. You know the blonde merc, and the raven haired brigand?" I scratched my chin.

"Ron, there's never been a shepherd with those description," Robin looked at me.

"What?" I looked at him. My brothers aren't shepherds. "No Aqua, no Isil. Who Lissa, and Tharja marry?"

"Never heard of a Aqua, or Isil, Lissa, and Tharja never married anyone," Robin looked at me.

"How?" I looked at him. Why is this a difference in the timeline?

"I don't know," Robin looked at me, annoyed.

"So how come you still remember me?" I scratched my chin.

"Because the spell I casted sealed other's memories, I can't use it to seal my own memories," Robin opened a tome.

"I see, but you could have another mage seal your own memories?" I looked at Robin.

"Wouldn't work. If my memories were sealed, I wouldn't have been able to do seal others. If I sealed the others memories and then have another mage try to seal the memories, they wouldn't know what memory to look for," Robin kept looking at his tome.

"Oh," I looked at him.

"Go back to mess hall, and finish your dinner. Also don't use your real name. Just because I sealed the memories, doesn't mean they are truly gone," Robin shut his book.

"Alright," I walked out of the tent, and went towards the mess hall. How long was everyone eating? How long was that conversation? What am I supposed to do for a name?

"Hey what tactician want?," Quick-step appeared behind me as I entered the mess hall.

"Don't sneak up on me," I turned and glared at him.

"Whatever," Quick-step grabbed me from behind and lead me back to the table we were sitting at "You, my brother are the talk of the town,"

"Great," I sat back down in my seat, and saw my plate was still where I left it.

"Look who's back. The kid from the sky," That red head pegasus spoke up as I silently ate my food.

"Who are you by the way?" Erin questioned me. Its going to take some time to get use to my friends not knowing who I am.

"Saber," I said the name as I use as a icongitio name for when we separated from the shepherds. Well at least I can't be summoned for a Holy Grail war. I mean who would I get for a master? If I did I would want it to Rin. A least she knows what she is doing. Wait who's laughing. I looked over at Quick-step and noticed he was failing to hold back his laughter. Jackass.

"Nice name, but can you give a little more. I like to know more about your name," Erin gave me a smile.

"He's probably one of the future kids," Percival spoke up. Thank you, didn't think of a backstory.

"I don't recognize him," Kirito looked at me. Well that hurts.

"You know the world ain't a small place. I was just from a different group of survivors. Don't have to be related to a shepherd to want to save the future," I sipped my drink. It was sweet like pop, and had a cherry flavor. Since when did that drink exist in this world.

"So who's your parent," That red head pegasus questioned me.

"Probably Jolt and Eillie," Percival spoke up again. This would be a lot worst if Percival wasn't here.

"You serious. PK, you known me for a long time. Do you think I would name my kid Saber. I name them something like Merric, or Lucia, or Elena. Not Saber," Jolt Zacks slammed his mug down on the table. You wouldn't name them that, you did name them that. Also I call you out on bad naming skills because your name is Jolt, but I gave you that name, also my kid's name. Plus I think Aurion would kill me for that.

"Well he has your hair color, and spikes," Erin pointed out. Well my hair is more Isaac's hair, plus Ron also has silver spiky hair. Also my hair is dyed from the electric blue Isaac gave me. Also hair style has nothing to do with genetics. My glowing emeralds eyes and dragon fangs would make more sense.

"What does my spikes have to do with anything? Hair style has nothing to do with children," Jolt Zacks took a swig from mug. How much has he drank?

"He also has fangs like you," Erin pointed out. I think she only said the hair thing to see how he would react.

"Dragon or Vampire?" Jolt Zacks looked at her.

"I dunno, I just see fangs," Erin only shrugged.

"His eyes, they're brown like Eillie's," That sorcerer with the glasses spoke up. Wait brown eyes. Well its true I have brown eyes, but my eyes have been a kind of green since I got here. When the hell did my eyes turn back to normal? Why?

"Wait, why do you question if his fangs are dragons or vampire?" Dusty questioned Jolt Zacks on his question.

"Because I have both," He opened his mouth and his dragon fangs went into mouth, and then shorter, and a tad less sharp fangs went out.

"What exactly are you?" Dusty looked at him.

"A high elf, with dragon blood turning me into a hybrid known as a dragon elf. Vampire soldier with enhanced cells, I'm a half-blood, but you won't find another like me.," He only shrugged like telling people you were one of a kind. Which is true as despite the fact he's not the only dragon elf, but he's the only dragon elf who also a vampire.

"I don't think that's really important," That pegasus knight pointed out. Not really.

"So who are you guys again?" I looked at them. Its really hard to hold a conversation when you don't know half of the people's name.

"You don't know who we are?" The swordmaster spoke up.

"Well I know you guys are shepherds, but I seem to be missing some memories," I rolled my shoulders.

"Ib," the red cloaked sage spoke up.

"Henry," Henry spoke up. I know who you are Henry. You apparently married one of my friends.

"Garry," The socrecer in the myrmidon cloak introduced himself.

"I'm Mary," the yellow haired thief called out.

"Delta," A dark haired samurai spoke from near me. When the hell was he there?

"Kiyoshi," the swordmaster spoke up.

"Zachary, but some people call me Zach," the sorcerer spoke up. I listened quietly as several others had said their names. Several people who's name I already noticed. Why was Quick-step, Isaac, and Percival the only ones who realized they didn't need to say their name to me. Jolt Zacks did thought. Also apparently we have a female Robin named Reflect, a shun, eternal, assassin named Leearch. Leyna, LordWho, Alexandaer, Caeluem, a Erza, Diabel, and Frost. The only person who had yet to speak up was that red haired pegasus rider. She was flipping through that stretch book of hers. She finally looked up after she had gotten to a certain page.

"I'm Shanzira, Queen of Ylisse," She tapped her fingers on her book, and I noticed something. She had a blue ring, a blue signet ring with the symbol of the Ylisse. A ring Chrom gave to his wife, but shouldn't Sumia have that ring?

 **Author's notice: Well who saw that coming? Did you recognize many of those names who appeared. I mean if you read Thatselfinsertguy's realm of a new god, you would recognize Zach, but what about the other ones. Well some of them I'll admit you won't recognize. because they were actually just random character that appeared in my game I used. The last one I be slightly surprised if you didn't know who that was. She was one of the two people I actually messaged to ask if she like to be part of Reverse Hero. No Deathstroke thought. He didn't respond when I asked. Sorry. Also I hope we found some new questions to find. Trust me, the story just getting started.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well after that big shocker of an cliff-hanger, what do I have left. There was a reason I told you guys you were allowed to ship yourself with any shepherd. Not much more to stay for a intro here, so let's start this chapter, and see if you can see what's coming next.**

Chapter 3

Answers

I looked at Shanzira, in pure shock. She's the queen, but how? Sumia married Chrom, she should be queen. What the hell is going on?

"Milady is also one of the few fliers we have left," Frederick spoke up. What?

"Well most of them aren't gone, just lost their mounts. If we could find them some pegasi we have more fliers, but who's leading them now. Taylen, Eillie, Eleanor, Alina, Julianna are mountless," Quick-step tossed a dumpling into the air, and ate like a piece of popcorn.

"The only pegasus riders we have left are the recruits with about only three years of experience,," Percival pointed out.

"Yeah, Phila's death wasn't good. We got like seven pegasus knights and they'll around the same level," Quick-step only shrugged.

"With Phila's death, that added to the other ones, well Kia who betrayed us to Walhart. Olette, Marisa, Ariel, Meghan, and Sumia," Percival shook his head. Wait did he said Sumia was died? No. No not Sumia. How?

"I'll decide it later," Robin spoke up. WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET BACK IN THE TENT.

"That's why you're the tactician, its your job," Jolt Zacks drained a mug of his drink. How many has he drank?

"Noted," Robin didn't even turn around.

"Dude, chill on the drinks. You had like thirty drinks. We might be attacking in two days, but you're going to be hungover," Quick-step chuckled at what he said. Depending on the proof and how fast he's been drinking, he's probably still good.

"I can still fight well. Vaike get over here," Jolt Zacks slammed his drink on the table.

"No," Vaike shook his head.

"I said get over here, we are sparing," The dragon elf glared at the warrior with eyes of gold.

"We are sparring," Vaike walked over to him like he was possessed. So he can still do that here? What is the limit of his power?

"Dragon Art: Blaze dragon fist," Jolt Zacks slammed a fist of fire straight into Vaike, and sent him flying. Vaike slammed into the tent wall, and slumped to the ground.

"Knight Chop," Percival slammed his hand into the dragon elf's neck and sent him into the table, only for pillow to be exactly where his head hit. Pretty sure that was Quick-step's doing.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't killed someone is sparring matches," Quick-step chuckled. He was sitting exactly in the same spot, like he didn't move, but he had.

"And yet its never caused a issue," Isaac strummed his guitar. I looked around trying to see what shepherds I could spot. I saw all of them, expect for Lon'qu, Kellam, Kjelle, Laurent, Miriel, Rose, Stahl, Gerome, Well I'm not worried about Kellam, because you know he's hard as blyat to find. The others, they're were are they? Where's Rose, Lon'qu, Stahl, Miriel, Kjelle, Laurent, Gerome.

"Who else is gone?" I asked to anyone, at the same time. Please tell me I'm wrong.

"Amphy," Erin gave a sorrow sigh. Amphy. Does she mean Amphitrite, her horse? HOW DID SHE DIE?

"We've lost Lon'qu, Stahl, Miriel, Roy, Andy, Red, Zeph, Arthur, Ren, Kjelle, Laurent, Phila, Marisa, Matthew, Olette, Sumia, Kia, Jack, , Amelia, Neimi, Alm, Seth, Eldigan, Erak, Nova, Axl,Eteng, Athlore, Zalianah,Shade,Mostin,Angeline, Zalfel, Jess,Titania, Oinai,Celia,Nate,Spire,," Robin looked at me, in almost tears. All them dead? I don't remember that many shepherds. Wait did he say Seth. As in Link's real name or Seth the einharjar. No calm yourself Ron, It can't be Link. He never uses his real name Seth anymore. Link's basically become his name. Also Robin didn't name Rose. Does that mean she's still alive? If she is good. Noah doesn't need to lose her.

"Wait, what about? What about? What? Huh I can't remember. Didn't we lose a saber?" Erin looked back from Robin to me. She looked really confused.

"I don't think so," Robin looked at me.

"But I'm positive, we did. I didn't imagine him?" Erin looked at me, while she said this. I've got a bad feeling I'm that saber she's talking about.

"How can we have had a saber that no one remembers. Does anyone remember the shepherds she is talking about?" Robin questioned everyone.

"Well it would help if I knew who the hell she is talking about," Dusty pointed out. That comment hurt, seriously.

"The only sabers we have are Kirito, Jolt, and, and damn it who was the third one?" Noah questioned himself.

"There wasn't a third one," Robin looked at Noah annoyed. If anyone should be annoyed, its me, YOU'RE THE REASON NO REMEMBERS ME.

"I'm not a saber, I'm a dragon knight," Jolt Zacks pointed out.

"There's talking about me," Jolt looked at the other Jolt.

"Who the hell are you?" Jolt Zacks looked at him.

"Jolt," Jolt pointed out.

"Guys if you are done with your food, we have the training circle in a hour," Robin looked annoyed. I'm guessing that's not the first time the two Jolts got mixed up.

"What's training circle?" I looked at him. We've never had anything like that before.

"You'll find out," Quick-step gave a smirk. How about a straightforward answer.

Well I did find out after a hour had passed. Turns out its just the shepherds in a circling around. two fighters which Robin picked. We've done most of the shepherds.

"Quick-step and Kirito," Robin called out. The two took their stance in the circle. Kirito drew his black and crystal blue swords,While Quick-step drew his emerald blade of courage from his jacket. Oh god damn it. I've been keeping my swords where he just. Not doing that anymore.

"Kick his ass," Taylen shouted to the knight. I'll say the same to Kirito.

"You can do it Kirito," Ilithya cheered out to him. Did that line sound really cliche?

"Try and keep up," Kirito started running around Quick-step in circles.

"Nice move," Quick-step flash-stepped and Kirito was out of his speed circle. "But you need more then some speed to beat me,"

"Well how about this. STARBURST STREAM," Kirito attacked him with those curved circle slashes. Only for Quick-step to block each strike. Sixteen strikes from two swords at incredible speed was just blocked by one sword.

"Still not going to work," Quick-step swung his sword and knocked Kirito onto the ground.

"Kirito," Ilithya ran to the fallen saber.

"Sorry I might have used more power then I meant to," Quick-step.

"I'm not done yet," Kirito stood back up.

"Kirito," Ilithya looked at him with such worried eyes.

"I failed to do anything to save him then, I swore I would be strong enough to protect the people I care about. My mama, my otets, even you," Kirito looked at her. "I'll have to beat everyone who gets in my way,"

"All right, good luck," Ilithya kissed him on the cheek and went back to her spot. Their interactions are so adorable.

"I watched my dad die once, and when I came back I swore I save him, and I will be strong enough when I find him," Kirito took his battle stance. You didn't just say that.. Robin you don't know how annoyed I am right now.

"Well then let's end this. Once last strike. A battle of swords is always at its most powerful in the final strike," Quick-step held his sword behind him like he was going to drag it. Then he got into a charge stance.

"Alright, I won't let this world beat me. and you are part of it," Kirito charged right at Quick-step, and the swordsmen ended up across from each other. Quick-step fell to the ground, and Kirito looked like he wasn't even hit. Quick-step threw it why?

"Alright next match, Rose vs Cynthia," Robin ordered and Cynthia walked to the circle. You know what I don't get. How do we have Cynthia? If Sumia's dead before chapter 11, and she has to be dead before chapter eleven because that's when Chrom has to be married by. Why does Cynthia have Chrom's hair color. Seriously how did that happen? Is there a massive screw up in the timeline, or did Sumia marry someone with the same hair color that Chrom has. I said that shock me the most, but what really did was the pink haired pegasus rider who walked to face Cynthia. It was the same one that I couldn't recognize. Wait that was Rose? Where's her mask, and why did she stop wearing it? Her face is pretty. I figured she was burnt or something. She looks perfectly fine.

"Bring the pain Rose. Yum pain," Elliot shouted out in the biggest smile he had. Right we don't have Luna.

"Begin" Robin shouted and the two pegasus knights charged at each other stabbing, and slashing with their spears.

"This is the end, friend," Cynthia charged straight at Rose.

"whose?" Rose ducked another Cynthia's strike, and smacked her with the end of her spear.

"Time to pay," Cynthia shouted and gave another strike.

"I can do this," Rose deflected the strike, and struck Cynthia again.

"Hope you're ready!," Cynthia tried another critical hit. Only for Rose to strike her in the head, and she went down. Since when did three critical hits fail to work at all?

"Next fight. Noel vs Jolt," Robin backed a few feet. Jolt walked up to the circle and drew his black blade. Wonder where he got that one. Kirito's swords were a reforged version of my oathkeeper and oblivion. Where did Jolt get his sword? Jolt's opponent was sage with brilliant emerald green with gold lining, and some kind of dragon mask. I don't think I've seen a kind like that, but I got a feel that's suppose to be dragon. Thought I don't know many dragons with feathered whiskers. Thought the green a nice touch. Her hair like Shanzira, I'm guessing that's her kid.

"Do you think you can beat the Knight's valour," Jolt swung his sword. Did he name his sword after my keyblade?

"No, I think, ARCWIND," Noel went a blast of wind straight at Jolt, only for him to cut it out of the air.

"Promise me this is going to be fun," Jolt smirked at her. It scares me how quick he can go from serious, to playful. Wait is he still dating Noire right? Cause with all the changes I don't know what's going on anymore.

"Of course. A battle with you is always a ARCWIND," Noel blasted him again with the wind magic, only this time he dodged it. The wind attack kept flying towards the Other Jolt, who just tanked it.

"Can you come up with a new trick?" Jolt appeared behind her and slashed her.

"ARCWIND," Noel placed her hand on Jolt's back and fired a wind spell at point blank. Jolt slammed into the ground.

"Nice one, I'll admit you got me with that one," Jolt chuckled as he stood back up.

"Knew it would," Noel laughed and took a few steps back.

"Well it won't work twice," Jolt charged right at her again, swung a horizontal strike, only for Noel to sidestep it, and aim a arcwind. Jolt smirked and spun his blade, and the two attacks collided. Then the dust was gone, both fighters were out cold.

"Last fight, Noah vs Saber," Robin said out loud.

"You might want these," Isaac passed me two swords of lighting. Right I don't have my own blades right now.

"Let's see how you can do newbie," Noah held a killing edge. Where's his Donny?

"I'll do my best," I charged forward. Gotta try not to go for his left side. I swung for a upper slant, and Noah blocked it with ease. Well we are at equal levels. I swung again, only for Noah to block easily again. I slid back a few inches.

"Is that all?" Noah looked at me.

"No, I'm far from giving up," I charged again, only for Noah disappear into smoke. Damn, and I can't sense him again. Then I felt someone slam their sword into my back. I rolled back into a fighting stance, but before I could move a kunai slashed my head. I didn't even see him toss it.

"Its over," Noah slashed me once again and I couldn't even see him move. I crumbled to the ground. When did he get this strong? That was nowhere to being equal.

"That's all for today," Robin walked away. I walked away from the shepherd camp, and let my thought run. Everything's different, but why? What happened? I fall from a cliff, and everything's different. What happened?

"Credit for your thought," Percival spoke to me. I had been sitting under a tree,must have been for a while.

"Percival, why's everything different? Everything I knew, the story I've lived through the past three years. None of this happened? What the blyat happened?," I looked at him. Percival was alway my smart hero. He could even give the answer to questions that stumped people. Hell he figured out what Jolt's curse was, despite knowing the guy for a couple of months. Percival the tactician for Naga's sake. How can anyone have died? The story was in casual mode. Unless Jean and Arthas were going after Shepherds for the hell out it. Plus when did that happen. Sumia wasn't dead before chapter 11. Please give me a answer Percival.

"You swear you don't know what's going on?" Percival looked at me.

"None of this ever happened," I pointed out. It never did.

"So you don't remember Shanzira's wedding?" Percival questioned me.

"Can't remember something I wasn't there," I shook my head.

"Do you remember your knighting and the title Shanzira gave you?" Percival questioned me again.

"No, but I remember the title Sumia gave me. The valourful," I looked at him. Why are you asking me these questions.

"Do you remember the snowball fight in Ferox? The one with the avalanche," Percival asked me. Enough with the questions, give me a answer please. Help me understand.

"We had a lot of snowball fights in Ferox, but none of them lead to an avalanche," I looked at him in shock. How did that even happen? I would kinda like to know that story.

"Ron, I think the answer is quite simple," Percival said almost way too bluntly. "The reason everything so different for you is because you ended up in a different timeline,". What the Blyat?

 **Author's notice: So another cliff-hanger for you. At least you finally got some answers. Also for anyone who gave a OC, and was wondering why some people got kids from the future, because you actually had to give me one. I can't write a character you don't give me. You had the option the entire time, and if you didn't give one that was on you. Reason why lambentlodestar had her, is because she mentioned it. Just saying that now, so no one complains, because I'm not hearing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So that was a shocker right? I mean you probably saw that coming you know since some of those things are clearly impossible to have happened. Zues. So what do I have now? So much more, because this is just the beginning.**

Chapter 4

Training

"A a new time-timeline," I looked at the wolf tactician completely shocked. How in Naga's earth did I end up in a different timeline.

"Well it could be alternative universe, but being the fact Awakening goes towards alternative timeline I'll say that correct answer,". Percival held his hands in front of him.

"But how did I get sent into a new one," I shook my head.

"That I can't tell. I can only guess. A stray outrealm gate, or maybe someone sent you. You were sent into this world for a reason. Maybe they didn't want you to die so early," Percival looked at me.

"Then how do I go home?" I asked something about Percival's answered reminded me of when I fell. I heard someone yelling Its not your time, and no. No I'm still missing something. A bolt of lightning. No something else. Its on the tip of my tongue.

"I don't know," Percival gave a sigh. No don't tell me you don't know. You have to know. You have a thousand answers.

"Then what should I do?" I asked him a final question.

"You really don't know. Man, and I thought you understood this," Jolt Zacks jumped from the sky. Was he sitting on a tree branch?

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"I mean you already did what you need to do. You need to live the story. Keep living the game. Get stronger," Jolt Zacks faced me.

"He's not wrong. You could use the time to get some extra level ups," Quick-step appeared out of nowhere. Probably sensed all of our scents around the area, and came here no for reason. Wonder what my scent is?

"Aye, and we can help you," Isaac appeared from a bolt of lightning. At least he didn't do damage to the trees.

"Help me?" I looked at the rocker.

"Yeah, we can train you," Jolt Zacks pointed out.

"Alright," I crossed my arms and thought. Depending on how high I level here, I could become way stronger. Pretty sure I be able to handle Walmart up to the final battles.  
"So you in?" Isaac looked at me.

"When do we start?" I looked at the spirits.

"We just did," Jolt Zack slammed his fist.

"But first we might need to get you a new shirt. Pretty sure that one is ruined by your blood,"

"Blood," Jolt Zacks licked his lips, and started staring at my shirt.

"Yeah," I looked away from the vampire, A little freaked out that the vampire is going to drain my blood.

"TO ANNA," Quick-step ran off. In like five minutes we were looking through random t-shirts in Anna's merchant tent. She has so many shirts. I usually don't care about the shirt I wear. Just let it be crazy designed. Finally we found a shirt I liked. A green t-shirt with two grey sword in a giant circle.

"That will be 500 gold," Anna said as we showed the shirt. I reached for my wallet, only to realize I didn't have it, because it was in my jacket. The same jacket I no longer have.

"I got it," Quick-step reached into his own jacket and pulled out a sack of gold.

"Wait, before that. We need the jacket," Jolt Zack said to the swordsman.

"Why?" Percival questioned the dragon swordsman.

"Because any kid of mine will wear a jacket," Jolt Zacks glared at everyone.

"Alright," Quick-step rolled his shoulders and whispered something to Anna. She nodded her head and ran off somewhere in her tent. After a while she came back with a silver coat. Well if you could call it a coat. Looked kinda more like the top of a robe with hood that looked like a dragon's head. It also looked like it had pauldrons sewed into it. Look like something a assassin would wear.

"Alright so with the Saber Coat, the connecter, the dragon gloves, and the elemental book that will be 8000 gold," Anna spoke up for. Why so many things?

"Damn it, why so much?" Jolt Zack grumbled as he reached for his coat.

"Well the items are rare. The coat alone is around 3500," Anna looked at him. "Plus it can turn into some nice armor,"

"It can" I looked at her. A coat that turn into armor. That's new.

"Yes," Anna looked at me like that was normal.

"Here's the gold," Jolt passed her the bag, and she handed him some stuff. I'm guessing the rest of the items were hidden in the coat?

"Alright let's go," Quick-step left the tent, and we all just followed him until he stopped walking in a field.

"Can I have that shirt now?" I looked at the spirits, a tad worried you know because there's a vampire staring at my bloody shirt.

"Yeah," Jolt Zacks passed me the shirt and jacket.

"Thank you," I slid off my blood t-shirt and replaced it with the other one. Then I placed the jacket on. "So what should I do with my old shirt,"

"I'll take that," Jolt Zacks grabbed my shirt and started to eat it. Ok I understand it if you wanted the blood, but do you have to eat the entire shirt?

"Don't forget the gloves, check the pockets," Quick-step stated to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of green fingerless gloves. They looked like dragon claws. I slipped them on. "What about those other items?"

"Those aren't for you. There for some friends of ours," Quick-step rolled his shoulders.

"You guys or you are including me in that. Because I don't have friends," The words left my mouth before I realized it. I don't have friends. They don't remember me. Everything part of our bond is gone. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

"Hey that's completely wrong dude," Isaac grabbed me by the neck. "I'm your friend. We are all,". Somehow Isaac I don't think my spirits count as friends.

"Yuck, cotton," Jolt Zack started to spit out the shirt he was eating. Well no one told you to eat my shirt.

"Man, you really need to learn to believe," Quick-step just held his head into the air. "You got your eyes so clouded. I don't think Percival's sight could break through,"

"You aren't the one who should be talking," I looked at Quick-step.

"No mostly because talking isn't what we came here to do. Now to start this training session, we need one thing," Quick-step pulled out a book, and tossed it at me. "Your first lesson. Acquire a new skill. Paragon,"

"How do you have a Paragon manual and why are you giving it to me?" I looked at the book. Don't you only get paragon from the dlc?

"What do you mean why? Because we are here to help you. One of the best way to help you is with the skill of Paragon. A skill that will increase your power at faster rate. You'll need it. Also pay Anna enough, and she'll find anything," Quick-step only smirked.

"I can't take this," I looked at the book. I can't use Paragon.

"Saber, you need it. You need to get as strong as you can. The other one was stronger than you are," Percival didn't even look at me. The other Ron was stronger than me, and Aurion still beat him. Percival would know the strength of a person. He's good at knowing this.

"Alright," I opened the book and then it faded. So did I lock Paragon?

"Alright, quick question. Are you able to use the Dragon Art without your tome?" Quick-step looked at me.

"No, I could use it without one?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, its my power transferred to you. Its really the only thing I could give you that the others didn't already. I never used one. Hell, the only reason you had a tome is so you can know the spells. You don't need the tome to cast them," Jolt Zack pointed out. Wait so the whole issue with the tome that made me discard my swords I never had to use. Well that's one less weakness to worry about. Now if only I didn't have to worry about that curse.

"Jolt, give him your ring. The dragon one," Quick-step said.

"Why?" Jolt Zacks slid one of his rings off and literally burst into flames, and I mean it. He is on fire right now.

"Wrong ring," Percival pointed out. Yeah that wasn't his dragon ring, that was his sunwalker charm. A charm that allows him to walk in the sun, but really doesn't do anything because he is fire proof as long as he activated Fire Dragon Art, which he usually in now.

"Yeah," Jolt Zacks placed his sunwalker charm back on, and slid off the other ring. He tossed it to me.

"So why did he have to give me his ring?" I replaced my ring with Jolt.

"I think you'll need it," Quick-step spun my shirt and jacket in his hands. When did he grab, never mind. With Quick-step's speed something like that doesn't matter.  
"Can I have my shirt back?" I looked at him.

"Why's your chest paler then your arms?" The dragon elf questioned me.

"Because I spent several hours outside in a short sleeve t-shirt because my old jobs," I glared at him.

"And you'll get your shirt back after our lesson. Mostly because we just brought his and I really don't feel like replacing it just yet," Quick-step shook his head.  
"Replace it?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, Jolt's fire magic is apparently the only magic that can damage to anyone's cloth. Don't know why," Quick-step kept shaking his head.

"It was funny when happened with Sumia," Jolt Zacks only smirked.

"Not really," Quick-step shook his head. "back to the lesson. Saber and Jolt face off,"

"Alright," I turned to face the dragon elf.

"Saber, think of the spell. Envision it in your mind, and make that vision real," Percival told him.

"Then call it out like a raging guitar," Isaac gave a smirk.

"Alright," I started to think of a sword. A blade made of electric, shaped like my oblivion. I charged before the sword would appear.

"Dragon Art: Burst of the Flame," A ball of fire grew in Jolt's hands and he threw it at me I couldn't even dodge because it was so close, and it was a powerful spell . It slammed into me, and everything went black. When I opened them, Isaac helped me back to my feet.

"Jolt, this is training, don't use your full power," Quick-step facepalmed.

"You always put everything you got into the fight," Jolt Zack roared at the dragon rider.

"YOUR FULL POWER WILL KILL HIM," Quick-step roared louder than the dragon elf. Pretty sure it should have. How did I survive that? Wait nevermind I know. Wonder how they are going to refill the light in it,

"Sorry," Jolt Zack placed his hands on the back of his head.

So after four more attacks, Jolt Zacks didn't learn to pull back, and Quick-step had to take the ring for refilling the light, and that was basically my entire training, except for some Risen fights from reeking boxes that Percival and Isaac had. Now I'm just sitting outside the encampment staring at the moon, waiting for the moment I fall asleep. Didn't have the chance to ask anyone about a tent before night fell with everyone going to sleep. I'm drifting, I close my eyes and sleep. Then I opened my eyes and noticed it was still night. Guess I'll go for a walk.

"Where you going?" Shanzira spoke out of nowhere.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD, DON'T DO THAT," I screamed out lot. She came of nowhere. Shouldn't that be Kellam's things.I can barely see her. She's lying on a tree branch with her sketchbook. Her gaze seems fixed on it.

"So where you going, Ron?" She asked me again.

"Just for a walk," I don't look at her. I feel like she'll see it in my eyes. This won't be just any kind of walk. If I leave now I don't think I'll come back., I don't belong with them.

"Tell me the truth, Ron," Shanzira didn't look up from her sketchbook. Why do I feel like I'm missing something.

"I am," I didn't turn away.

"Ron, I'm sorry I don't believe you," She looked like she was shrugging. I can't really see through the dark. My vision sucks. I need to get some glasses, wasn't a big issue before I came here.

"Sorry about that," I only shrugged.

"So where are you going, Ron?" She tapped a pencil.

"I don't really know. I just know know I can't be here. I don't belong here," I let my thoughts run. Where should I go?

"That's dumb," She said that so casually like it was nothing.

"Your opinion," I started to walk forward.

"You're not allowed to leave, that's a order. I don't know why you think you don't belong Ron," Shanzira started to yawn.

"And who do you think you are to order me?" I kept moving forward.

"The Queen of Ylisse," She kept yawning.

"Sorry, but you aren't the queen I pledged my loyalty to," I stopped in place thinking about Sumia. She's gone in this timeline and I don't even know how. Who killed her, and could have I done something to help her.

"Don't be a fool, awh," Shanzira yawned and I turned to see her fall from the tree branch. Without thinking I ran to catch her, only to fail because I can barely see in the dark. I need to get some glasses. So instead of catching her, she fell onto me. I pushed her off, and noticed she was shouldn't have been lying on a tree branch. I leaned against one of the trees. I looked at the stars. I don't think I'll leave. I don't know how far I'll get when I can't see. I'm going to get some rest. Wait was she calling me Ron, how did she know my name? You know what that's a question for tomorrow. Right now my focus is sleep.

 **Author's Notice: and That's the end of that. Not much to say about this one. But things are just the real story is getting started. So stay with me. Also how about a share, a follow, favorite, review, your favorite part. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So where we are again, and let's see if you still can't get the mood of this story, or maybe change what you think the mood of the story. This is where it all really begins.**

Chapter 6

First Blood

I open my eyes and stood up .Someone had placed a green blanket over me, and a pillow behind me. Don't know who did that. Couldn't have been Shanzira, she should be under a different tree with her own pillow and blanket. What? I have no idea where her tent is and I'm not sure me carrying over my shoulders into camp might cause some serious questions. The best I could do was find a pillow and blanket. I think the better question is why they were at the end of the encampment. Maybe I should just blame Chaos.I shrugged and walked back towards the encampment.

"There you are," Shanzira's voice came out of nowhere, I turned around saw her sitting beside one of the tents drawing in her sketchbook.

"Not liking I was missing," I kept walking.

"You weren't missing. Maybe that's why Jolt didn't seem to be bothered that you weren't around. Here I thought he wasn't use to be a dad all of a sudden. Makes his actions more interesting," Shanzira said as she kept drawing.

"Well he did just find out about me," I kept walking. What time is it? I need to grab some food.

"How am I supposed to get rid of the blue?" Shanzira questioned as she kept drawing. ""And how am I supposed to change the green?".

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her utterly confused. What was she drawing, and why do I feel like I'm missing something here.

"Nothing. Now go and eat your breakfast. That's a order," She didn't look up from her sketchbook.

"Just because you say your ordering me, doesn't mean I will follow them," I walked towards the tent.

"As long as you wear that knight crest, you might want to act like one," Shanzira said. My knight crest. The one Cordelia gave me when I first became a knight of Ylisse. No she didn't just give it to me, she forged it as a gift. She even gave me a title. The Emerald Knight.

"What crest?' I removed the emerald crest from my belt and tossed it as far as I could. I didn't look where it went. I just went into the breakfast tent, and grabbed some food. Moved to a spot away from everyone else. Surprisingly I found several spots away from everyone else. That's not a good thing though, not at all. Because of why there are empty spots. Those spots were for shepherds who weren't with us anymore. Anyways I ate my food silently, and heard tidbits of the other's conversations. Its not like I could anyways. Robin told me that I have to be careful what I say or I'll unseal their memories. Can't really do that.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Erin moved and sat by me.

"Because I feel like it," I didn't look at her. Of all the people, it be Erin who would try to be friendly.

"No one needs to alone. Come on join the rest of us," Erin smiled at me.

"I'm fine where I am," I still didn't look up. Just leave me alone Erin.

"Come on," She grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me towards the rest of the shepherds.

"You really won't take no for an answer," I looked at her annoyed.

"I'm trying to be help. You say your ok with sitting by yourself, but you looked like you don't want to be alone," Erin smiled at me. Friendlist shepherd there is, guess that will never this timeline, or mine.

"Whatever," I grabbed my cup, only to realize it was slipped onto my hand. My tea.

"Here," Erin passed me some napkins, and I cleaned my hand off. Then another cup slide towards me.

"Take it. I don't need it," Quick-step smirked, and went back to his own food.

"Why would you waste time for a drink you weren't going to drink. I'll never understand you peasants," Maribelle looked at the war elf.

"Peasant, yeah," Quick-step gave a sarcastic chuckle. The reason he's chuckling. He's not a peasant. He's a high ranking knight of Lionden. His rank is Knight Commander, and of course who is related by blood. So yeah Maribelle is mocking someone who isn't a peasant about being a peasant.

"Guys finish your food. We head out in a hour," Robin pointed out.

"I can't believe its actually happening. Fie. I can't believe the day the demon fall fall is nearing," Say'ri looked at the sky.

"What you going to do after the war?" Erin looked at Say'ri.

"Restore and lead my country," Say'ri only shrugged.

"Makes sense," Erin turned away. I tuned out the rest of that conversation. Its not like we really have a option for what's next. Its the finale that's going to end the story. Also one of my favorite moment in Fire emblem awakening, and another one that I find really heartwarming.

"I know what I'm going to do," Inigo smiled, and chewed on his food.

"Yeah, failing to get date," Kirito smirked at him.

"Saber, what do you plan to do after the war?" Erin questioned me. What was my plan after the war. No, what should I say. My only plan is to train and get home.

"Don't know," I rolled my shoulders.

"Tell the truth," Jolt Zack spoke up from a plate of omelets. Do you know if I was lying even?

"I am," I scratched my chin. Seriously why do you think I'm lying. I really don't have any plans.

"Tell the truth," Jolt glared at me with his compulsion eyes. Eyes that basically if you look at them, you do the order he gave.

"I don't really know what I'll what I do after this. All I know is I want to complete my dream. To be remembered," I spoke without thinking. Wait, why did I say my dream is to be remembered. My dream is to be a hero.

"That dream sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?," Erin looked in deep thought.

"Maybe your mysterious imaginative saber told you that," Robin looked at her. Dude not cool.

"Maybe," Erin looked at me. This is the second time today I'm been scared, and I think its about to get worst.

"Anyways, get ready for marching. I want everyone to meet outside of camp when its time," Robin climbed out of his chair.

"You know your not the commander right," Shanzira pointed out. WHEN THE FUCK DID SHE GET IN THE TENT.

"Chrom, can you give the order?" Robin looked at the Holy King, whose engrossed in his bear jerky. Yes Chrom eats bear jerky for breakfast. Pretty sure he hunts it as well.

"What?, Yeah. Everyone go," Chrom went back to his bear

"You had to ask that when he was eating," Shanzira looked at Robin, who only shrugged. .After a hour we left and walked towards Valm castle. After an hour, nothing happened. Didn't know Valm Castle was so far from the castle.

"It seems to quiet.," Chrom noticed.

"3...2..1," Robin counted and an arrow whizzed by, and then Valm troops appeared out of nowhere from every hidden area.

"I am Magnus, of the Delta Trio," A huge blonde berserker yelled out.

"How many?" Robin looked worried. Did he not see this coming?

"About a thousand," Percival looked at them.

"Didn't plan for this," Robin mumbled and pulled out a thoron tome.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," Percival walked forward.

"You think you can beat me," Magnus laughed. "That will lead to death,"

"Well I am Spartan. We enjoy getting good deaths," Percival kept walking forward.

"No way I can allow that. One against thousand. That's pretty much suicide," Chrom pointed out.

"For them," Jolt Zacks smirked. Pretty much true.

"Well so we aren't wasting time, I'll be Percival's back up," Quick-step walked forward, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Two against thousand doesn't even the odds. Also I gave you a job to do," Robin stated to the war elf.

"Don't worry I've got plenty of time," Quick-step only smirked.

"Are you sure the two of you can handle this?" Chrom looked at the soldier and knight.

"Yeah. So Percival wanna handle the five hundred on the left, and I'll get the right?" Quick-step looked at him.

"You asking me? Here I thought you would be handling it all, and I'll handle the one extra one," Percival smirked.

"Well to be fair I said I would be fighting with you. Be unfair if didn't do my fair share. If you want I'll gladly take them all on," Quick-step laughed and stared at the crowd. Someone wanna explain to me how he handle the thousand of them without a sword.

"I see. You feel the wind?" Percival looked at Quick-step.

"That I do," Quick-step moved and took like stance like he about to start running a mile.

"I'll crush you myself," Magnus drew a silver axe.

"Air bullet," Quick-step yelled and took off running at high speed. At high enough speed that a tornado of grass and wind. Also weapons from anyone who fell as Quick-step ran through the force. He completely broke their formation all by running in a strike line. When he stopped running. He was on the other side of the army with good chuck of the Valmese knights thrown behind him.

"What was that?" Magnus looked shocked.

"Air bullet," Quick-step only shrugged.

"May I borrow this," Percival looked at one of the soldier's shield. The soldier only passed it to Percival.

"Sure," Soldier looked at Percival wondering what trick he did. Percival tossed the thing like a discus, and it cut through a bunch of soldier's head

like it was nothing. The shield threw back to Percival. He pulled out a rag and cleaned it off. In that one attack he killed another good chunk of them. I think they might be done to half. Maybe more like 3/4 ths of them.

"Thank you," Percival handed the soldier his shield.

"So you think we can handle this?" Quick-step was slashing down Valmese. I think he was slashing them. They were falling, and I think I see a flash of green that I believe is Fortiduin

"Yes, We'll leave this to you," Chrom said as he walked away. With not another word we were back on the march. We didn't stop until we reached at castle with the devil himself commanding an army of knights. As Chrom, Say'ri, and Robin noticed. Jolt Zacks walked towards me, the green and silver lining of his sword Durendal.

"You ok?" Jolt Zack questioned me.

"I'm scared. Last time I fought Walhart, he beat the living crap out of me, and my comrades. Nothing we did slowed him down. What are I can't do anything again?" I shook my head.

"You'll die," Jolt Zacks only shrugged.

"Wow, that sounds helpful," I looked at him.

"Hey Jolt, doesn't mean it like that. He just saying the truth of being in battle. You live or you die," Isaac placed his hand over my shoulders.

"Yeah. You survive all these fights. What's stopping you from surviving another fight. One fight, twenty fight. Just give it your all, and believe in your courage," The dragon elf only shrugged.

"Let's go," Garry walked forward with his flux book out, and then several swords came out of nowhere and pierced him all over. He fell to the ground. No, it can't be.

"Garry," The sage Ib ran over to Garry crying tears like someone who just lost someone she cared about. Those two were together weren't they. There was no way she took heal him. He's got maybe twenty blades in his chest. Even if the blades didn't kill him, the blood loss would. Then another sword appeared. This one purple and looked like a broadsword. It ran right through Ib cutting her into two, and then shrunk. I looked where the sword came from. In the ranks of Walhart's army was two people who weren't ever there before. One was a war monk that looked like a evil version of Zachary, and the other one was one I didn't think I would see. He was in a different outfit, but it was the same person. In a purple armor with a dark red cape, that I only saw on one person. The second person was Chaos.

 **Author's Notice: So can you see it. The mood of the story. We just had the first death of our story. Like I said this is where the story really begins. Also don't bother with complaining about your oc dying. I warned you that there be death. Also I planned the deaths, and left the person who died to randomness. I planned a lot. Few characters are save. Anyone can or will die. This is why I said, this chapter is the beginning.**

 **On other news. I hate to admit it that my chapter update may get even slower now. You see a friend of mine asked if I like to work on a video game with him. I said yes, and I working on the story. So I won't have as much time to type up these chapters. I'll try to bring out the chapters, but since I'm the main storywriter for the game my time will lose down.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the start of another chapter, and I gotta say I'm a little surprised. Out of the three reviews I got for the last chapter. Maybe one of them showed that they got the mood. I say maybe because I'm not sure what they meant. One of them showed they completely missed the point. When you ask vague questions its hard to answer them. Also when you say barely anything I get barely anything to work with. I'm not mad. I only bring it up, I don't know if I screwed up, or what. I simply can't tell. Give me some speculations, or things you thought were good, or why you liked certain parts.  
Anyways Chapter Time.  
**

Chapter 6

Its not just a phrase!

I looked at the mad man mage. How can he be here? He's Charlie counterpart. If Charlie not here then no. He didn't. He didn't. No. Where's my dragon tome.

"This sword is amazing. A fitting weapon for a God," That war monk laughed and looked at the sword.

"Remember the reason you have that sword. I'm not replacing another one,Kyle," Chaos shook his head. Where's my tome. I still can't cast anything without it, and I don't even have my swords.

"How are you alive? I thought Aurion killed you," Zachary looked at the war monk.

"I got lucky. He threw me. Guess after killing everyone he didn't find me worthwhile. Thought the toss brought every bone in my body. It was a long recovery.I figured he one shot with his sword," Kyle only shrugged.

"Wait Aurion nearly killed you, and others," I stopped my search for my tome.

"Yeah," Zachary only shrugged. "Brutally. He was pissed about something. I think it had something to do with a saber. A saber with electric blue hair,".

"Sabers can't have blue hair, or any kind of hair. Swords don't have hair," Robin pointed out the logic in that statement.

"What about the class?" Erin pointed out that Zachary was talking about the class.

"That can't seriously be a class name," Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kyle was it? Did you call yourself God?" Jolt Zacks glared

"Yes I am a God," Kyle gave a evil laugh.

"So is dad just making anyone a god now. Why isn't any of the council stopping him. Athena why are you stopping him," Isaac looked into the sky as a lightning blasted it.

"Dad, I don't think you should be mocking the gods, especially grandfather?" A girl in a saber outfit with electric blue hair that went down to her neck. Oh my gods Isaac got a kid from the future. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? Seriously how does he get a kid from the future. Naga, what's going on.

"What gives you the right to call yourself a god?" Jolt Zacks's tone was calm, but the way he was looking at Kyle, his eyes become dragon's. DRAGON EYE, the slit greens. His hands were on his back, like he was ready to charge.

"Because I am a God. Its that simple," Kyle laughed and then was a fist was slammed into his face, A fist of fire, from Jolt Zacks.

"Zach, mind if I kick his ass?" Jolt turned and faced random shepherds.

"Which Zach are you talking about?" The masked dread fighter looked at him confused.

"Me, you know the one who's fought Kyle, seven times. Why do you want to fight him?" Zachary just held a ruin tome.

"Because someone needs to kick his ass for calling himself a god. Why not someone who is half hero-god," Jolt slammed his fist into Kyle again.

"Why the hero part in god?" Lissa looked at him confused.

"Because that's how the divines decided to call them," Jolt only shrugged."And to call yourself that. Its a insult. Hero-gods are legends. Some of the best fighters have become them. Its a insult to my mother and dad, and their power,". Right Aurion was a hero-god. Well not just any hero-god, the leader of them. He's the most powerful of them all, and the leader. The Divine decided to make him a hero-god when he died. Though that second part was only because his mother allowed him to take her spot as the leader of the gods.. Dear Naga. I hope he doesn't have his godly power, or I am finished. Also its half because his mother Persia wasn't a goddess at the time she had Jolt isn't one. Was after for a short time.

"Wait you fought him seven times?" I looked at Zachary. The sorcerer one not the dread fighter.

"Yes, Zach told me about each fight. He lost to the first two fights, and would nearly would have died if not Erin saved him," Tiki stared at Zach with a weird expression Her eyes were closed and she was blushing?. Why does that seems familiar? Are they together?

"Yeah, and we found out Kyle a scared of women," Zachary shook his head and laughed.

"Am not. OUCH!" Kyle yelled and I'm guessing Jolt Zacks punched him again. "At least I didn't have someone to save me,"

"What? I'm just doing my job. Zachary isn't the only person I had to protect. I protected Noah, Dusty, Shanz, Daniel, Chrom, Arthur, Zach, twelve times. Also someone else. I can't remember.. All I remember is that he was badly hurt, and impaled in the wall. I think he was a merc with blue hair. Anyways I'm the shield of the shepherds. I'll always protect them," Erin held shield over her and spun her halberd.

"thank you," I whispered under my breath. I knew the moment Erin was talking about. My first fight with Aurion. The first curbstomp battle that left me in the wall. It left me bleeding and unconscious. Erin was the one who saved me. Unless that fight never happened in this timeline, but unless Erin was talking about someone else, but the fact she can't remember a blue haired merc, who was impaled in a wall, and hurt badly, I think that was me. Unless that happens to every blue haired merc.

"And I'm thankful you saved him. The third and fourth were draws. The fifth one, Ganondorf won somehow. Sixth and Seventh times Zach won," Tiki hugged him. Seriously are they together? Do we have a Zachary x Tiki ship?

"So can I kick his ass now. Because I want to make him eat his teeth," Jolt Zack glared at the guy."I think he needs a dragon's fist to the gut,"

"What are you a dragon slayer? Are you Salamander? Why don't you have pink hair? Why do you fairies keep destroying things? Can friendship actually fuck over any calculation?" Kyle swung the sword which grew in length.

"I'm a vampire, dragon/high elf swordsman with enhanced cells. Do I look like some Fairy tail character?" Jolt Zacks shook his head. "I'm going to start beating you now. I'm not sure when I'll stop. With my dragon art magic. You don't deserve the right to have to face such my blade. It would be a insult to Durendal to drawn it in your presence."

"If your a vampire why don't you sparkle?" Kyle stared at the dragon elf.

"And if there was reason to let you live, its gone," Jolt Zacks charged at the guy.

"Kyle, don't you know that you don't talk about twilight with real vampires?" Chaos looked at Kyle as Jolt Zacks started to kick his ass.

"JUST HELP ME," Kyle screamed as Jolt starting impaling him with blades of fire.

"Fine," Chaos threw swords at Jolt Zacks, and the dragon elf just tanked them.

"Do you want to wait a minute. I'll kick your ass in a minute," Jolt pulled out the swords out of him like they were just toothpicks.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT HURT?" Chaos yelled completely surprised. I think that was the first time he was actually surprised.

"I'm a vampire. I have the ability to heal. I can't die from bloodloss. Only way to beat me is to remove my head, or heart. " Jolt Zacks smirked. Couldn't Chaos attack you there?

"Kyle, you'll have to handle this," Chaos turned away and went to attack another Shepherd. Oh there's my tome.

"Dragon Art: Elec blade," I roared as a swords of lightning appeared in my hands, and started running at him. "CYKA,".

"YOU," Chaos turned and glared at me and then a ton of portals with weapons aiming at me."I'm gonna kill you,".

"I think that's my line," I looked at the swords, and even more were appearing.

"ITS MY LINE. ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD," Chaos screamed and the swords went flying at me.

"BLYAD, BLYAD BLYAD, BLYAD, BLYAD,BLYAD,BLYAD,BLYAD,BLYAD,BLYAD," I spun on my heel and starting running full speed. The amount of blades flying at me. There's no way I can block that many. I'm dead if I get hit, because, well I don't think I'll get lucky and be hit by a few. I turned left, and saw some of the swords went into Valmese troops. Maybe I can use this. I started running towards Valmese troops, and moved away at the last second. Just kept running around, and Chaos was killing Valmese like it was nothing.

"Chaos, stop killing my men?" Walhart yelled at the mad mage.

"I'm trying, but he has some skill with the DODGE ability," Chaos screamed and threw more swords. Which ended up in some great knights.

"Well what do you think he's going to do, just stand there, and tank it," Zachary closed his ruin book, and I noticed several paladins lying dead despite him.

"No I expected him to go drink some vodka, like the communist he is," Chaos glared at the sorcerer.

"What the blyad did you just say?" I stopped and turned around.

"Did you not hear me? Huh I thought you could hear R-," Chaos started to say.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD," I started to charge at him.

"Got you," Chaos laughed, and then I was surrounded by dome of swords from portals. BLYAD. Dude tricked me but making angry enough I would charge. My seventh grade teacher was right my anger would get me into trouble by me attacking someone stronger then me. I don't think he meant this but still.

"Watch I'll block this," I held my sword, and yes I know I can't block that many. Its a dome of swords. I do not have the skill. If this was Percival he would win. Jolt Zacks would just be decomposed. Quick-step would just DODGE. Isaac would, ONLY MOTHER BLYAD BLUE LIGHTNING!

"Holy Father, Saber, couldn't you keep calm," Isaac stood from the lightning. Right he could do that.

"How did you get in here?" I looked at him. I don't understand how he would get passed a dome of portals holding swords. "Also thank you,"

"I made a door with lightning," Isaac spun the blue blade of Zantetsuken."Leave this to me. I'll handle Chaos. Leave this to me,"

"I don't have a way out thought," I looked around, and noticed that the door he made was in the top of the dome.

"Yes you do. Guys I need someone to catch him," Isaac yelled as he grabbed me by the arm, and tossed me into the sky.

"No, I won't let you get away. I don't have time to play games with the blue guy," Chaos yelled as swords went flying at me. Then the swords were destroyed by lightning.

"Well its a good thing this isn't a game, because its time you learn, that you don't play with lightning," Isaac yelled as he charged towards Chaos.

"HELP," I fell out of the dome, and towards the ground. Did nobody hear Isaac. Getting really close to the ground. Ouch. Who's grabbing my hood.

"Sorry about that," Shanzira dropped me on the ground.

"Thanks," I scanned around the battlefield looking for someone to fight. Percival still hadn't returned.

"You shall get no quarter from me," Delta screamed and swung his katana. He had a circle of knight surrounding him. I ran to help him, but a paladin got in my way. I swung my sword. The paladin twisted his body, and my strike was only a glancing blow. I swung again, and my attack looked like it didn't do anything.

"Let me help," A figure appeared in front of me and slashed down the paladin. I stared at the figure. It was a guy with short gray spiky hair, and a green jacket with too many zippers blue pants, and black boots. For a second I thought it was Quick-step. Then I noticed the green sabre he was wielding, and realized it was Shock, son of Quick-step. So even Quick-step gets a son from the future. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? What next is Jolt's boy Merric going to make an appearance.

"I'm going to help Delta," I charged at the towards the circle. It was getting smaller, but I was worried.

"I'll help," Shock followed me. I charged for the nearest mook, and swung my sword at great knight. It connected into his armor, but looked like it did nothing. Shock swung his blade, and the great knight's head was gone. Then another Great knight fell to some lightning, and Ellen was standing despite the fallen corpse. Then a paladin fell, and Delta swung his katana.

"Delta, we are here to help you," I yelled to the ninja.

"Appreciate it," Delta slashed a down a dark knight. The four of us, faced eight guys. Delta and I paired up, while Shock and Ellen worked together. I charged against a general and stabbed my sword into his gut. Then he slammed his lance into mine, and SO MUCH PAIN. I stumble with the spear still lodged in there. So much pain. Delta went towards the general and slashed him down. I swig down a elixer, and my wound healed slowly. Also why does the elixir taste like bitter coffee. Then out of nowhere a lightning bolt passed by me. A-a lightning bolt. I can feel my body shivering. I can't control my body. I've breathing heavy. Damn it no! Just why? I'm scared. I'm afraid of lighting, well thunder because that's the sound which is freaks me out. In a world like this where there's no difference. Why why is this affecting me now? I've never let the fear before in this world.

"Are you ok?" Delta looked at me. I can't even speak.

"What's wrong?" Shock noticed I was struggling to speak.

"Are you afraid?" Ellen titled her head. I tried to nod.

"What's wrong?" Erin speared a paladin from behind me.

"Something scaring the kid, he's all frozen," Shock only shrugged.

"What?" Erin looked at me, and a lightning bolt fired, and I finally was able to move to dive into cover. Which was basically hiding behind Erin.

"Going to take that as a yes," Shock facepalmed.

"Well what should we do about it?" Ellen looked behind me.

"Forget about him. If he wants to be a chicken let him. I'm not risking my life to protect him," Shock glared at me.

"So you would let him die. He is a comrade," Delta shouted at the swordsman.

"What can we do?" Shock only shrugged.

"Saber's he's right. You'll die. You have to fight your fear. The lightning you have to face it," Erin looked at me. I looked back at her. Yeah I know what she saying is right, but I can't. I can't make my body listen.

"I can't," I croak out two words. I can't. I can't. I can't. Something a hero should never say. I'm suppose to be a hero.

"For the twelve's sake. Zachary take over for a second," Jolt Zacks shouted as he turned to face me.

"Which one?" Zach questioned the hybrid.

"Me, you know the one they call Zachary," Zachary walked Kyle, holding a ruin tome.

"I'm going to kill you," Kyle stood back up and held his axe.

"Yeah, yeah, well let's see if you can do that Counter, Ruin," Zachary blasted the war monk with a blast of darkness. It slammed into the dude, and he went flying.

"Damn it Saber, let's see you grit your teeth," Jolt Zacks slugged me in the face. I went flying towards the ground. Thankfully he didn't use any of his magic, or wear a gauntlet. Still painful as blyad thought. Where are the stars?

"Jolt!," Erin and Ellen yelled at the same time.

"Man, what is wrong with you. You forget something right now. Who do you think you are man? They're right you know. You're gonna die, because of the fact you forget yourself. You forgot your courage." What do you mean. I have my courage. I can't muster it thought.

"Wrong" I started coughing up blood.

"No I'm not. Can you remember what courage is? Its not about being fearless. Its about being able to face the fear. SO FACE IT ALREADY," He grabbed me by the neck. Face my fear?

"Let me go," I glared at him.

"You'll fight right?" He smirked at me.

"Yeah, If I'm going down, I'll do it with a sword and a battlecry so loud that's the bastard can hear it. I ain't dying scared in a corner," I held out my hand"Dragon Art Elec blade,"

"Good to hear, now let us charge back into battle," Delta patted me on the back.

"Let's go," I turned around, and spun the new sword in my hand. Then I noticed something behind me. A warrior swinging his silver axe right at Delta. I moved to scream out, but I was too slow. Before I could get a single world, The samurai had an axe in his chest with his blood splattering my face. I brought a hand to my face, and I moved it away, before I got another panic attack. The blood was on my hand. Oh gods, not again.

"YOU BASTARD," Erin charged and stabbed her halberd right in the warrior's chest. OH NAGA, MORE BLOOD. STARTING TO GET SCARED AGAIN. WHAT I'M AFRAID OF BLOOD. YOU TRY NOT GETTING SCARED AFTER TAKING A WOODEN SCIMITAR TO FACE AND SEEING SO MUCH OF YOUR OWN BLOOD ON YOUR HAND.

"Damn it, No. You know what I'm not even going to. " He grabbed me and looked me in the eyes. "You aren't going to freak out. You won't get scare of blood,".

"I'm not going to freak out," Ok snap out of it. Well there goes the fear. While I do enjoy that you handled that, do you have to do that?

"Anyone got a something to clean his face?" Jolt Zacks looked at the gods. Ellen passed me a napkin and I wiped the blood off.

"So if you could do that, why didn't you do that in the beginning?" Shock pointed out.

"Its mind control. I only use it in extreme measures," Jolt Zacks only shrugged. "Now I'm going back to beat up Kyle again,".

"JUST DIE," Kyle swung at his axe at Zachary who blocked it with a ruin tome like it was nothing.

"Dragon art: Flame Dragon Burst," Jolt Zacks held a ball of fire in his hand, and slammed it right at Kyle. "Dragon Art: Blaze Dragon Roar," Now he's breathing fire at him.

"Why can't you let me beat him?" Zachary looked at the dragon elf.

"Because of the fact he brought up Twilight. Do you know how much vampire hate that movie? It ruins vampire for every one," Jolt Zacks.

"FORBLAZE," Kyle held up a fire tome, and a tower of fire and rocks blasted the hybrid. Then completely disappeared as Jolt Zacks absorbed it.

"Yeah, that was pointless. Even if you used a legendary weapon no matter I'm fireproof. Any kind of fire, I'll absorb. As long as I'm in dragon art fire mode, and I'm almost always in that mode. Its kinda my speciality," Jolt smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"At least as I have my axe" Kyle held up the axe. "Helswath will save me,"

"Doubt it. You already increased my power with those flames. Dragon art: Fire Dragon," Jolt Zack's arm turned into flames, and they grew and moved towards Kyle. The flames turned into a dragon and engulfed him.

"IT BURNS," Kyle screamed in pain.

"So yeah I'm going to let you handle him," Zachary moved away from the swordsman.

I started to scan the battlefield. Shepherds and Ferox fighters were scattered around. Valmese troops. I saw Panne surrounded by Valmese troops, and she turned badly injured. Her left side was covered in blood.

"Get away," Lon'qu charged forward slashing a knight about to kill Panne.

"Don't mess with the bunny," Yarne charged forward and attacked the other ones. He clawed and tackled. Lon'qu dragged Panne away from fight. Yarne kept up his attack, despite the fact he was completely surprised. A spear pierced his leg, then a arrow hit his right eye. Then a axe in his bad. He struggled to move, and then the sword slashed off his head.

"NO," Lon'qu yelled out loud, and went at the group of knights killing them all.

"ROBIN, WE NEED TO ATTACK WALHART," Noah yelled out loud.

"We need a path," Robin yelled out loud as the dome of portals finally was completely destroyed by lightning.

"Why won't you die?" Chaos threw swords at Isaac, and they were struck by blue lightning.

"Because the show isn't over yet," Isaac laughed, as more lightning slammed into the field.

"So how do we clear a path?" I whispered to my nearest comrades.

"Dragon art: Blazeforce," Jolt shouted, as his sword turned red and grew giant. It was more like a halberd blade. He swung it like a scythe and slashed a crowd of Valmese knights and Kyle in two.

"That works," Zachary gave a chuckle.

"I'll handle him," that dread fighter charged right towards him. He swung his sword right at him, piercing his armor. Walhart turned and faced him.

"You think something like that will kill me?" Walhart swung his sword, the blade Sol. It moved in a arc, and went right through the dread fighter's head. He fell to the ground dead right after Walhart pushed him off his blade

"NO," Robin yelled out loud.

"You'll pay for that," Erin yelled and charged.

"You're done," Daniel ran towards the demon and tossed his volant axe at the conqueror.

"Chrom, we have to help," Shanzira looked at exalt.

"Let's go," Chrom climbed on Shanzira's pegasus and they flew towards Walhart.

"Lucina, let's help them," Robin gripped his thoron and levin sword.

"Of course," Lucina moved towards Robin and they joined the fight.

I watched as the six of them faced him. They moved all in perfect sync. They actually made Walhart draw his axe. They were darting around his blows. I think Walhart was actually sweating. Every strike he made failed, because of them would block. And one of their hits would always make it. It looked like we were about to win.

"DO YOU WANT TO BATTLEROO?" Erin landed a critical hit right at the conqueror's right arm.

"MY TURN," Daniel swung his axe, only for Walhart to slam his axe right on the handle breaking it in two.

"You were saying?" Walhart looked at him.

"I can still beat you. You only broke off the blade. I'll use it as a glaive," He picked up the axe part of it. I see a major flaw in that plan.  
"Sure," Walhart slammed his sword right at Daniel, and sent him flying towards Chrom. Then he spun and knocked both Shanzira, and Erin into Robin and Lucina.

"Daniel, be care," Chrom pushed Daniel off of him. Only to notice Walhart being bringing down the axe.

"NO," Shanzira and Lucina moved towards Chrom, but they were too slow. I started to run. Everything was slowing down. The axe was getting closer and closer. Then it slammed into a knight and stayed in his armor.

"I swore the exalt's life would never be taken again as long as I live, and I meant it," Frederick smiled as he brought down the axe on Walhart, embedding into his left arm. Well he won't be using that sword anymore.

"A pitiful sacrifice, " Walhart brought the axe right through Frederick, ending the loyal knight. I hate the guy, but damn, he didn't deserve that.

"FREDERICK," Chrom shouted as he watched the knight fall.

"DAD," Fione kneeled beside her fallen father.

"You're done," Shanzira flicked her wrist and sent a blast of wind right at him.

"You shall fall to the wayside," Walhart pulled Frederick's axe out of his arm and threw it towards Shanzira, then threw his axe as well. Shanzira's attack did collide into him, and send him back a few feet.

"Shut up fuckass," Shanzira flicked her wrist again, and sent the axes flying back, but Walhart was charging right forward still.

"I am inexorable," Walhart swung his axe right at close enough range she didn't have time to move. Walhart's axe arced in the air, and slammed into the side of swordsman who howled in pain.

 **Author's notice: Wow that was a long one. Don't think I've done one that long for a while. Anyways yeah. Yeah this is why we don't have Shanzira x Frederick. Because he was never going to make it through the story, and it seemed too much. Also no Counterparts aren't playing a big part here. Only reason Chaos was here was because he's funny. Thought not many jokes were going to be made. Why do you think Sumia was killed? Not many laughs are going to be here. She was really just used a as a joke character. Yeah so there was a reason I didn't ask for counterparts. I'm not going to be using many. They'll play a part, but who knows what? Anyways review, favorite, share, follow, tell your favorite part. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter here, and I promise this one won't be a cliffhanger. I didn't mean for the last chapter to be one, but it ended up longer then I expected it to be. Wonder if anyone can guess who the swordsman was.  
**

Chapter 7

Code of Courage

I howled in pain as Walhart's axe embedded itself into my side. Then he threw me off the axe, and sent me flying a few feet. I moved a hand to my wound, and felt steel. Huh? Shouldn't I be feeling my jacket. Wait now I feel the jacket. What happened? My visions turning black.

"Why you do that?" Huh I opened my eyes and noticed Shanzira looking over me. I blinked a couple of times. "Why you take the attack? You had no reason to,".

"You looked like you could use some help. No matter who you are, we're on the same side. We're comrades, You fight for the person fighting next to you _. Sorry_ I acted on impulse and moved to protect my comrade," I stared at the skies. "also can I get a heal please?"

Shanzira barely moved. She was quiet, and barely looked like she spoken, but I swear I heard her say my name. Not Saber, but Ron. Thought she shouldn't know it. Huh, who's bleeding arm is being pushed on my face, and what am I drinking.

"What are you doing?" Shanzira questioned to somebody.,

"Healing him. Saber, no dying for the next couple of days. We don't have the ability to get sunlight charms, and you are not fireproof," Jolt Zacks spoke up and it took me about two seconds to figure out what happened then. Instead of you know waiting for a healer to do it, Jolt Zacks did it via blood.

"Incoming treasure chests," Isaac yelled out loud.

"What?" I looked at the rocker, and saw treasure chests flying towards me. I ducked as they flew past.

"I'm going to help Isaac kick Chaos's attack," Jolt Zacks ran off to where the mad mage was. I scanned the battlefield and noticed while Walhart was charging down at us. The conqueror was surrounded on all sides, by Chrom, Robin, Lucina, that girl with the dragon mask. Jolt, Noire, Kirito, Iliytha, Severa and Owain all attacking him at the same time. Kirito and Iliytha were timing their hits

"SKY BURST SLASH," Jolt screamed and started attacking Walhart with a twenty-one combo. My combo attack. So he does do know it. On his twenty-one it looked like he was going to miss, but then Noel moved her hand, and then his sword moved striking Walhart. Does she have power of polarity? It that her semblance?

"STAR BURST STREAM," Kirito charged forward and did went into his hit combo.

"My turn," Iliytha stabbed the Conqueror.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!," Noire fired a arrow and it hit the Conqueror square in the chest.

"You know you might want to move a few inches to the right," Shanzira said looking at something I couldn't tell what she was looking at. What? This is a battlefield. I can't keep track of everything that happens.

"Why?" I looked at her, only for her to push me. Cue Chaos flying by with Jolt Zacks chasing after him.

"And I was expecting a DODGE joke," Isaac followed Jolt Zacks.

"Thanks," I looked back at Shanzira. I'll also admit that I kinda expected a DODGE joke.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just helping a comrade. You said it yourself. You have to fight for the person who's fighting next to you," Shanzira only shrugged.

"Alright," I turned back to the Walhart and the shepherds fighting him. Iliytha, Lucina, and Noel were missing from the battle. I don't know if they were killed, or just too injured to fight. Kirito looked distracted by something. There were three different bodies lying on the ground dead. A green haired dread fighter who I think is Alm, a blue haired pegasus knight with her pegasus lying dead on top of her, and a redhead fighter lying there with his chest split open. I don't know there names, but Walhart killed them. He killed them. Them, Zach, and his men killed several more like Delta and Panne. Some even died because of the fact they lost the will to fight him like Kia. This is the way he plans on saving the world?

"Incoming Dairy Queen," Isaac shouted over the roar of the battle.

"WHAT?" I turned and looked to see what Isaac had warned was true.A building of blue, red, and white with the Dairy Queen was flying at us. Chaos had summoned and threw a entire dairy queen building in my direction. He threw BLYADING DAIRY QUEEN. What next is he going to toss? An entire island? Castle Ylisse? Plegian's entire treasury? Does his magic have any limit?

"Arcwind," Shanzira flickered her wrist, and cut the Dairy Queen in two, and then the building exploded. Holy Mother Hubbard! That just happened, and the most insane part is she didn't even look fazed. She stopped that attack like it was nothing, and she doesn't even care. How strong is she?

"YOU JUST BLEW UP DAIRY QUEEN," I looked at her in pure shock. This is not something you see every day. Not even in Ylisse.

"Yeah," She looked at me like she was confused like why would I be shocked.

"Is that not surprising to you?" I shook my head.

"It be surprising if someone didn't have to. Ever since that fight in the forest near where we got Tiki, Everytime we fight Chaos, he always throws some kind of building. He's thrown some kind of building at us. Noah cut six colleges. I've had to cut through six In-n-Outs. Dusty melted seven high schools. Zachary wrecked five and 7.9/8 car shops," Shanzira looked at me. and looked like she had more to say.

"Alright I'm going stop you right there. I get the point," I felt like my jaw was about to drop. Just how?

"Well I'm getting a bit tired of this show. I'm think its time to perform the final act," Isaac held Zantetsuken tightly as lighting went forwards him. He's drawing the bolts towards him. He's using his Lightning Art, and to absorb lightning. That means he's powering up for one attack. Lighting Art's absorb properties aren't that good. Lightning Art is weaker then Dragon Art for that reason. Isaac can still feel the lightning hurting him. He only use it to restore his lighting or when he needs it for a one hell of attack.

"Ooh I'm going to enjoy this. I love the Grand Finale," Jolt Zacks grinned, moved behind Isaac. Guess he doesn't want to switch modes.

""Father Sky, hear my prayer. I request only one thing. From space and time, the power of another legend. The strongest lightning. The hammer that I shall smite my enemies. I give up my soul and body for this blessing. I need the weapon of the worthy, and I worthy. Then let me call it out. MJOLNIR,". Isaac pulled out his guitar and started to strum. I don't think he needs to do that. I don't remember writing him needing to play guitar to activate it. Black storm clouds filled the sky. I nearly closed my eyes right there.. A bolt of blue lighting shaped descended from the sky, and it grew brighter and brighter. I had to close my eyes before it struck Chaos, but I felt the power. I heard the scream. I almost started to panic again. Isaac doesn't save Mjolnir for last without reason. When I finally opened my eyes, I only saw smoke around Chaos. Did Isaac kill him?

"WOOHOO. I never get sick of seeing that," Jolt Zacks screamed out loud. Killing my ears man.

"That all I've got. I'm out of lightning," Isaac fell down on to one knee, and the Zantetsuken faded from his hand.

"Well too bad you failed to finish me," Chaos shouted as swords flew at Isaac.

"Dragon Art Elec: Storm of Blades," Jolt Zacks disappeared in a flash, and even more swords appeared, but these ones slammed into Chaos's attack. The Dragon elf stood in front of Isaac impaled by a some of the blades. His skin was grey, and his hand was in front of his mouth, blood dripping into his mouth. He made sure he wouldn't stay in a decomposed state. Thought when did he get the blood on his hand? Oh my god did he actually make Kyle eat his own teeth. Because I don't remember him getting any other fight where he could have gotten blood on his hand. Its Percival who usually rips out the heart.

"Here let me help" Isaac moved Jolt Zacks's arm, and placed his own arm where it was. Now our dragon elf is drinking Isaac's blood. He finally moved the arm, when his skin was back to normal.

"I've had enough. I'm done playing around," Chaos screamed at us, and then the sky filled with portals of swords, axes, spears, halberds, and hammers. Oh this isn't going to be good at all.

"Jolt, can you block those?" Isaac looked at the dragon elf.

"No. Omega Blade Draw, because of the chant is useless, he'll probably strike before I can finish it. Storm of blades, Sword circle, and blade draw won't be enough," Jolt Zacks only shrugged. "Wish Percival and Quick-step were here."

"Just damn," Isaac shook his head. Just damn is your reaction? The sky is filled with portals of weapons that will kill us. Can't even dodge them, because there no room to dodge. Those swords will cover the whole field. What is that?

"Moustache, Moustache, Moustache, Moustache," Um what? I watched as Chaos pulled out a small rectangle box and looked at it.

"Damn it, I'm late for bowling with Cthulhu. His temper is annoying. I'll get you next time. You understand, There's no where on the ends of this world I won't find you. I'm going to kill you," Chaos disappeared and with the portal of swords. Well that worked.

"BLYAD," Kirito shouted and I looked back towards the conqueror. Jolt looked frantically at his right, and I noticed Kirito lying on the ground . Iliytha checking if he's alive?

"Jolt, watch out," Noel shouted towards the saber. He spun, and was struck with a Walhart's axe. He went on flying towards the ground.

"Jolt," Noire ran towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU," Cordelia charged towards him. Walhart tossed his axe. It went towards Happy, Cordelia's pegasus. She jumped off her mount spun her spear to keep her afloat as the axe broke through her mount's skull. Happy collapsed to the ground. He killed Happy, the dastard.

"I'm finished with you," Walhart brought up his axe, and as he swung his axe it, something rammed into his arm, changing his axe into a glancing blow. What stopped him, Happy used the rest of his strength to protect his rider.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia swung her spear and struck Walhart in his right side. The conqueror looked annoyed, and slammed his axe into Cordelia, sending her to the ground, bleeding from her side.

"YOU BASTARD," I charged and attacked the conqueror. I threw whatever Dragon Art I could. Roar, arrow, blade, charge, anything I could attacked the conqueror. I kept going until I couldn't cast another spell. I stared at the clouds, wondering if I knocked out the conqueror. My heart sank as the smoke cleared.

"Where you trying to hurt me?" Walhart looked at me.

"If my spells won't work, I'll use my swords. Jolt give a pair of swords," I yelled for the dragon elf, and he did just that. I spun the swords, and attacked again. I used the 21-hit combo of Sky burst slash. I went into 4-hit combo of vertical and horizontal divide. I just attacked, not even thinking, not even noticing if I made the hit. I didn't stop until the axe slammed into me knocking me flat on the ground. My vision started turning black. I coughed up blood. I'm done for.

"Why do you try? You break your weapons upon me. You don't have the power of stop me. Do you have a death wish?" Walhart shouted as he kept slamming his axe into him.

"Shut the fuck up. You act like your going save the world. I live by the sword, and I'll die by the sword. I'll dying fighting, a shouting a battlecry that you'll hear. I'll dying fighting for the world I'm trying to save. The way I know it will. Your way ain't going to do anything. One banner, your banner, that's not going to make it stop.," I spat right at him.

"I've broken stronger man than you," Walhart looked at me.

"I'm not giving up, I'm not backing down, and I'm not giving in. You follow the path of a conqueror, I'm lead by someone who follows the path of a king. My path is one of a hero. You won't break me. You'll have to kill me, and I ain't dying without a fight. As long as I got a strength in me, I'll kept fighting. Even if its just false bravado. I'll channel all my courage to fight for what I know is right." I stood back up, and stared the conqueror down.

"You will reach a pitiful end." Walhart charged straight at me.

"Four beat sword," Someone shouted, and several things happened as one. Four green swords surrounded me. Someone grabbed me by the hood, pulled me back,their arm around my neck and placed their blue shield in front of me. Several spells slammed into Walhart. A familiar blond ninja appeared, and kicked him, and Quick-step appeared in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late," Quick-step was glaring at conqueror.

"Oh Naga. You did not just save my life did you. Out of all the people," I shook my head, and looked at the green knight in pure disdain. Sure, maybe Noah or the spellcasters that fired their spells, or the shield. Quick-step's attack made sure I was still standing.

"Are you really upset I saved you?" Quick-step looked at me.

"I'm happy to be saved, but I rather it be anyone else but you. Shanzira, Erin, Noah, , Zachary, Dusty, a DC hero, Morgan Freeman, the straw hat, a reindeer, a templar. Altair, A map, Jaune, Cinder, Ozpin, Team RWBY, Goku, Deathstroke"

"I'm going to stop you there because I think your starting to ramble, and I don't think you'll stop anytime," Percival walked up like the this wasn't a battlefield. When did he get here?

"So do you not notice that my shield is in front of you?" Erin looked at me

"Hey don't make me regret wasting Facemelter to save you," Dusty shook her head.

"Shouldn't someone heal him?" Shanzira pointed out I'm still bleeding here.

"Thanks for the save, WHAT THE HELL?," I screamed as someone finally healed me.

"Now Saber, if you don't mind I'm going to finish your fight," Quick-step held his hand out, and a green orb appeared in his hands. The orb didn't stay that way, it started to change into a greatsword. A greatsword with a emerald blade, and a hilt shaped like a dragon. The hilt was shaped so that the blade came from the dragon's mouth. The hilt was a golden, with the dragon's eye colored like rubies. A sapphire gem on the end of the dragon's tail. The whole blade was wrapped in a silver lining. The sword of courage Fortidunal.

"You think you can beat me. I am THE CONQUEROR," Walhart screamed.

"And I'm the Green Knight. The emerald swordsman. The Emerald Dragon, The Brave Defender, Cloud Paladin, The Emerald Knightmare, Dragonsworn of Guardian of Courage, Chief of the Starblade king. I am Quick-step the Dragon King of Courage. Knight General of the Lionden Knights," Quick-step went into sword stance which basically was a lunge with his sword behind him like he was going to drag it.

"Those titles are meaningless, I will crush you," Walhart charged forward.

"Dangerous," Quick-step spun his sword. "SKY BRAVER," Quick-step charged forward, and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Walhart, and swung his sword in a horizontal arc, sending the conqueror flying into his own castle gate.

"Anyone else think that was a deus ex machina?" Noah just shook his head.

"Let's just head into the castle and let's finish this," Robin shook his head. I can agree with that.

 **Author's Notice: So everyone enjoy that? Kinda glad I didn't make this a one chapter. Would have been way too long. Anyones lets see what happens next, or even who makes it next time. Also I might have something to tell everyone after next chapter. You'll find out what I mean next time, maybe?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So another chapter with even more what's the word I'm looking. Oh yeah Fun. Dark Fun. Also there not a reason where this is dark. Did it for the hell of it. And this is just the beginning. Trust me I've got even more dark stuff planned out. Oh and what I mentioned last time.  
So you know how nothing's happened with Awakening a hero. Not because I don't want to continue the story, but the next chapter is a guest chapter, and I haven't heard a word from its writer. Not one, and I don't want to leave you guys with no content while you wait. Since I don't know when it will be done, and this wasn't planned to be a long fanfiction. Well I wondering what I'll write after. I could start the SAO fanfiction, or I could do something else. I've got a bit planned out for four different things.  
The SAO fanfiction  
A RWBY Fanfiction, which I need two more OCS for. Looking for volunteers, but one must be a girl. Two would be nice, but I need two.  
The Kingdom Hearts 3 Fanfiction.  
Awakening a hero: Support Log. For those support that just never appeared in Awakening a hero. Only because I forgot to add them.  
Four options, and you can vote for them. Whichever wins is the one that gets started on after Reverse Hero is finished. If the new chapter of Awakening a hero is done before that, then it will be started on when I finish with SAO. Unless its the support log. OR SAO. And yes the Support logs can have Reverse Hero support, and non-canon supports like S-supports between certain characters. Just probably not the OCs. I don't know if I can do a S-support between inserts without the other person insert, and I don't have contact with any of them. This vote will go on until the end of Reverse Hero. That is all.**

Chapter 8  
The Shadow Knight

Well we didn't have to worry about the Valmese stopping us from charging against Walhart. Our residence dragon elf handled that in mere seconds. Don't know why he didn't use blazeforce in the beginning, wait yes I do. He wanted the thrill of a fight. He enjoys fighting the good fight more then the war elf. We also didn't have to worry about ramming the door. Percival did that with just his right fist. The only thing I did have to worry was Robin yelled at me for screaming fuck in Russian. Apparently despite the fact Russian is ancient ferox does not count for why I know it. Mostly because our resident dragon elf has never shown to know Russian. Anyways I promised to try to lessen my on trying. Anyways we charged through the castle, and stopped when we reached the throne room.

"So you have reached this far?" A red blur next to another red blur from across the throne room said to us. Oh wait that's Walhart. Damn near-sightedness. Wait I should still see him clearly. I don't have issues with people. How big is this throne room? I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Percival handling me a pair of glasses. I slide them on, and stared forward. Walhart was sitting on his throne, just staring at us. His look was cold and uninterested. No serious, he looked bored that at army that was trying to kill him, was literally in his throne room. Excellus looks like he's freaking out, Cervantes is just stroking his mustache.

"Of course," Robin stared down the conqueror.

"You are the tactician Robin correct? Whose plans took out three of my five generals?" Walhart look towards Robin.

"Awh those where fun Tuesdays," Quick-step looked towards the sky.

"Yes," Robin looked at Quick-step with a look I'm guessing what are you talking about.

"And you think you can stop me? Is this because you defeated my Skyguard. Shadow Knight Legion, Many of my Golden Trios and Three Beast commanders, and Aqua armada? " Walhart got off his throne and climbed on his horse.

"All wonderful Tuesdays," Quick-step laughed at Walhart's question.

"Yes," Robin went back to staring down the conqueror.

"But you have forgotten one division of my armies. My Hidden Shadows," Walhart glared as ninjas burst from the shadows.

"Really the conqueror who believes in straight up battle using assassins? And they call me confusing because I use fire magic, when my dad passed on sky magic to me," Jolt Zacks was swinging his sword Durendal in the air.

"If you think someone could face me if you couldn't fight back the shadows. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO FACE ME," The Conqueror shouted as the ninja fled back into the shadows.

"Fight back the shadows? Can your men fight back the shadows? Do they control them, or just hide in them. Let us see," Percival pulled out a dark grey book from his vest, and opened it"Shadow Art: Shadow Grip,"

SHADOW ART, Percival has that? Its his signature magic made from a combo of Shadow magic, The sacred and dragon art magic he learned from Aurion, and unlike Isaac's lightning art its on the same level as Dragon art. What did Percival's Shadow Grip do? Exactly what he said it would do. It caused the shadow to grab them, and drag them into the darkness, never to return from its embramance. There's a reason Percival was linked to the sword know as the _Shadow Knight_ Arondite.

"And here I was hoping you would use the ace," Jolt Zacks chuckled to himself.

"Hey Boss, I think its time for a charge," Quick-step looked at Chrom.

"Shepherds CHARGE!," Chrom drew the falchion and we charged as Walhart and his legion just waited.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS," Cervantes shouted and held up his shield.

"What?" Quickstep asked as he completely ran passed the guy.

"I said YOU SHALL NOT PASS," Cervantes didn't look back at Quick-step.

"I'm going for a air strike" Jolt Zacks jumped onto Cervantes, and jumped into the air.

"Ok, no more," Cervantes placed his shield in front of him.

"But we have to get to the main event," Isaac ran up to the guy, and flipped right over him.

"Stop failing," Excellus shouted to the general.

"Stay out of my way," Percival charged forward and knocked the guy down. Not even swinging, just charging.

"Ouch," Cervantes stood back up.

"Dragon art: Flame Strike," Jolt Zacks yelled from above.

"Huh," Cervantes looked up, and the dragon elf landed on him, and shanked a blade of fire from his neck. Dude freaking hidden bladed the dude. He fell to the ground dead.

"I told you, I was going to do an airstrike," Jolt Zacks gave a shout.

"Oh like I'll go down so easily," Execulles just chuckled.

"Whirlwind spin," Quick-step shouted, as he started to spin. A tornado started to surround him. He spun right towards Execulles, and sent the guy flying to the ground. He didn't get up.

"What a general he was?" Shanzira smirked at the fact Quick-step just floored the guy. Of course he would. Can't beat Quick-step can ya?

"Wow, he's already die. I barely put any strength in that. That like five percent of my power. Hey Robin, you gave me my paycheck to early. Its Tuesday, not Friday ," Quick-step stopped spinning, and just stared at the guy. Of course you used five freaking percent. Is anything going to be a challenge for you?

"Not dead yet. Ha," Execulles stood back up.

"Gratz. Shall I fix that?" Quick-step chuckled to himself. No anyone but you kill him.

"Let me. You heal him," Noah walked forward and glared at a healer.

"What can you do? You have only one arm?" Execulles laughed as war monk healed him. Well he's Noah.

"This," Noah disappeared in a flash, Then everything went red. Seriously I mean everything turned red. When everything finally turned back, Noah was standing beside a dead Execulles.

"He was such a great general. You will be missed Cervantes," Walhart shook his head.

"Noah, Gaius get the chests. Erin, and Olivia protect them," Robin ordered.

"On it," Noah ran off one way with Olivia following him, and Gaius went the other way.

"So how what?" I looked around. Most shepherds were duking it out with a valmese knight.

"Lissa, I need a call," Chrom ran towards Walhart.

"On it," Lissa twirled and took out her staff. How do you know what he is talking about?

"Chrom," Robin charged towards Walhart and starting blasting him with a barrage of lightning.

"I'm here," Chrom appeared behind Walhart, and started slashing him. So they're doing Robin's final smash. Cool.

"Anything can change," Lucina lunged her blade at Walhart.

"I fight for my friends," Ike swung his sword up, knocking Walhart into the air, and then he jumped and brought the sword down. Walhart slammed into the ground. Then Ike jumped up again, and brought down a sword of blue flames on the conqueror. Go Ike. You can say Roy is your boy, but for me that status goes to Ike. Roy too much of a Marth Clone. And I'm not just talking about Smash bros. Even in fire emblem, he's a Marth clone.

"I hear reinforcements," Quick-step warned us. Why don't you handle it.

"OOoh, my turn to do some damage," The pink haired assassin Leearch moved towards the back. She drew her bow, and fired an arrow. It went flying into the air, and hit the guy in the eye. As the guy stumbled around, she charged at the guy, and now he's headless. Then a blast of ice hit another one.

"Checkmate," Frost shouted, as he shut his tome.

"Here's how its done," Anar charged at another one, and now the general is in two.

"My turn," Ellen cartwheeled and stabbed a general in the throat.

"Get out of my way," Erza galloped towards a general with her horse, and it stomped on him. Then she killed him.

"Guess the reinforcements are handled," I turned and charged towards a war monk. I slashed him, but It didn't kill. The war monk turned, and then was bit in the neck. Jolt Zacks drained the monk of his blood.

"I needed a it always works to go for a kill" He wiped the blood from his face, and went towards another one.

"Ok," I ran towards a paladin, and tackled him from behind. I kneeled, and then I brought my sword through his neck. My first kill. I stood up, and noticed I was surrounded by knights. Well hope let's go. I charged towards the nearest one, and struck him in the side. Before I could make another move. He fell to the ground, from a blade of green. Damn you. I attacked another one, but again my kill was stolen before I could attack twice. He did that with everyone in the circle.

"Damn it Quick-step don't take my kills." I shouted at him.

"Hey I'm just trying to help," Quick-step looked at me.

"I don't need your help," I glared at the green knight.

"You were on your last legs after last fight. The only reason you're able to stand is that Lissa, and Noel healed you." Quick-step pointed out.

"They healed me enough to let me fight, but that doesn't mean you need to help me," I shouted at the guy.

"You're not strong enough," Quick-step told me. What? I'm not strong enough

"I'm plenty ground. Watch. You'll hear me shout it out loud. Tactician Knight drive," I yelled. I didn't feel the surge of the drive. "Dragon Knight Drive...Lightning Swordsman Drive...Green Knight Drive?". None of my drives were activating. Why?

"Let me help you. Your my comrade," Quick-step said to me. I glared at him. I don't need his help.

"Stop arguing or I'll deck you both," Shanzira yelled at us.

"Sorry, your majesty," Quick-step gave a quick bow.

"Show me your moves," What? That line. He's in this world.

"Not him again," Shanzira gave an annoyed sighed.

"FALCON PUNCH," A man in a blue jumpsuit, and red helmet came out of nowhere, and socked Robin in the face. Yup Captain Falcon apparently exists in this timeline somehow? I blame Chaos.

"Get out of here," Shanzira fired a blade of wind at him. Captain Falcon didn't even dodge. It just knocked into him, and he went flying away, and exploded in that greyish fire that happens in smash sometimes.

"Enough of this," Walhart yelled as he swung his axe towards Lucina.

"Nope," Daniel blocked it with his volant axe. Well the blade part. He's using it like a glaive.

"DIE," Walhart tossed him into the a wall column with a large crack. Not sure if the column or him. He's also not moving.

"Daniel," Shun charged towards him,"

"No you don't," Walhart tossed his axe, and Shun ducked under it. It cut through a column, and went in a circle, cutting through even more. Then the ceiling with the columns crumbled on top of them, as Walhart caught his axe

"Quick-step," Robin yelled out.

"They're gone. I can't sense them anymore," Quick-step only shook his head.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED ENOUGH. HERO KNIGHT DRIVE," I felt the surge of power from my drive, but it felt different. Darker.

"No," Jolt Zacks shook his head.

"What's wrong," Erin questioned him.

"That's not hero knight, that's "

"SHADOW KNIGHT DRIVE," I cackled in laughter. "Dragon Art: Fell blade." Two swords of some green flame appeared in my hand. Why? Fell isn't one of my elements. I moved towards, and attacked Walhart. I swung,slashed, and stabbed in flashes.

I...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,

" _Ooh this is still works perfect," Robin's voice in my head. Huh? What works._

 __"What's Shadow Knight Drive?" Dusty asked the dragon elf.

"Its a form that allows you to access your full power, and more, but well remember when you fed me darkness?" Jolt Zacks questioned her.

"Yes, it was so much fun. You killed so many people," Dusty smiled at the memory.

"Yes, but I wasn't able to see friend from for. I just looked for people to kill," Jolt Zacks pointed.

"MURDER," I slammed my sword into Walhart one last time, OOh he's all bloody now. Wonder who my next target.

"So how do we knock him out of it?" Erin asked him.

"You knock him out," Percival pointed out. You think you can. Dread Wolf?

"Really?" Shanzira questioned the wolf.

"Yes,"

" I pick you," I lunged towards Chrom. "You'll pay. You're the cause of this. I wouldn't be here if it was for you. You had my loyalty, but you trusted a murderer over your own comrade. You tried to kill me because because of what someone told you," I swung my swords, sending trails of fire. Die DIE!DIE!

"What are you talking about?" Chrom blocked my strikes.

"Leave him alone," Robin fired a thoron at me. I laughed as it flew by my ear.

"OOH shall I kill you then. You are just at fault. You erase the threads of the bonds. How could you?" I struck him, and roared.

"Eat this," Shanzira sent a blade of wind at me.

"K" I ate the blade of wind.

"Wow, he actually ate it," Shanzira looked shocked.

"At least it won't power him up," Quick-step pointed out. Don't worry I'll beat you soon.

"I'll show you I don't need it," I charged at him. "I'll kill your strongest swordsman,"

"I'm over here," Chrom pointed out. Not you dumbass.

"I'm sick of you," I stabbed him in the side, but there was something weird as I stabbed him. There was a blur of blue. I pushed the sword further in him. "DIEEEEEEEEEE,"

"Saber, please calm yourself," Isaac howled in pain."Your anger might be justified, but you can let it control you. Don't lose yourself to the darkness," Isaac appeared in front of me. Huh? Why is he the one on my blades. Quick-step, you made Isaac take it. YOU BASTARD. YOU SHALL DIE.

"Rexcalibur," Shanzira yelled, and the next thing I noticed that I had been flung into a wall. Ouch. I feel like I've been dropped to a half health. What the hell happened?

"Well that's handled," Jolt Zacks chuckled.

"Someone heal them," Shanzira said to one of the healers. Wait heal them? Who's them? What happened.

 **Author's Notice; Well that's the end of that. Crazy chapter. The return of Shadow Knight Drive. What happens Next. You'll just have to find out when I get to that part. While you wait, can you give your favorite part, a share, a vote, and a follow. Would be happy to have them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm start with the vote.**

 **Rwby-2**

 **Kingdom Hearts-1**

 **SAO-1**

 **Fire Emblem-1**

 **Well Rwby winning. Surprised by that. Mostly because I thought Butters would have voted for SAO or Kingdom hearts. Still this vote goes on until the end of the story. So you still have time to vote. So please do. Anyways I don't have much to say about this chapter. So let it begin.  
**

Chapter 9

Speed Sight

We're in Chon'sin now. They're all cheering and celebrating. We won, the conqueror is dead. Me I'm just outside in the forest. Percival told me what happened. I killed Walhart, but I can't be happy about it. I went into a rage against my own fr...comrades. I injured Isaac. H.e says he's ok, but he had to wear bandages and none of the healers could remove his did I go into some strange form? Why didn't I use Hero Drive? Why didn't any of my drives work, but that one?

"There you are," Eillie looked at me.

"Sorry should I have told you where I was going," I didn't look at her.

"Well you should have told me or Jolt ," Eillie pointed out. Wonder if she talks to Merric like that.

"Sorry didn't want to ruin your fun," I leaned against the tree.

"Why aren't you not celebrating?" Eillie questioned me, her voice sounded scared. Maybe you should realize to leave me alone. If I can so easily attack my own comrades.

"Didn't feel like it," I only shrugged.

"Why?" Eillie looked at me.

"I'm a loner, that's why," I didn't move a inch.

"So Percival, and he's there," Eillie pointed out.

"Your point?" I rolled my shoulders.

"My point, is you are joining the party," Eillie grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from my spot. Just leave me be. You don't need to act like you care.

"Why do you care? Its not like I'm important," I shook my head.

"What do you mean. You are important. To me and Jolt," Eillie smiled at me, I know that was to make me feel better, but the fact she used my own kid's name. Well that hurts because he can't remember me.

"Whatever," I rolled my shoulders again.

"You don't need to talk to me like that," Eillie gave me a confused look.

"Sorry," I walked towards Chon'sin castle door. "Thanks for caring,"

"Why wouldn't I care?" Eillie looked at me. I didn't answer her, because I couldn't think of one. I walked towards the sound of the Shepherds party. Of course they were in the mess hall. Cheering, laughing, drinking, playing.

"There you are," Jolt Zacks sped in front of me. "Don't worry me like that,". Man everyone a actor ain't they.

"Sorry I needed some air," I sat quietly at the end of the table, and three guesses who is that. Yup Erin before I sit for five seconds,grabbed me and dragged me towards the others.

"No sitting away from the others," Erin smirked at me.

"Whatever," I only shrugged. I really don't feel like arguing.

"Alright, Gregor, what's the drink count?" The dragon elf looked at the hero.

"43?" Gregor slurred as if. Well he's drunk.

"Well then let's make it 44," Jolt Zacks took a mug, and chugged it down.

"Ok," Gregor took a drink.

"Drink to the comrade who lives had ended. Celebrate their deeds, and never forsake their honour. They lived and died as heroes," Quick-step raised his mug of something. I don't know what he's drinking, not like he drinks.

"Chrom, the roster been stolen again," Robin ran in and yelled.

"EVERYONE LOOK FOR THE THIEF," Chrom yelled, and all the shepherds ran off to find it. Except for Noah, who's just sitting there reading a book.

"The one with the biggest gamble," Noah kept reading that book. What's he talking about?

Well after they reached for a while, no one ever found the roster, it just appeared out of nowhere. Robin said someone must have found it. Anyways he said we had the whole day until we move back out. So what am I doing? Training with the spirits.  
"Saber, there's a skill I wonder if you could use," Percival stared at me.

"That being?" I looked at him. Is it Shadow Art? It is to summon Arondite? Summons?

"True sight," Percival told me the skill on his mind.

"The ability to see through any darkness. What would that do?" I looked at him.

"It because nothing can be hidden from True Sight. It shows everything, in its true form," Percival pointed out.

"OK?" I scratched my chin.

"Saber, do you know something I find strange? Out of all the counterparts, Three of them seem worse then the other twenty," Percival questioned me.

"Wait there are over twenty counterparts? Oh dear Naga, and we suppose to kill them all," I shook my head. Please tell me we don't have to.

"In this timeline, probably not because they're dead. In your timeline, I don't know. Unless you anger them I doubt it. Back to my main point. Out of the ones you know how many seem that bad?" Percival questioned me

"Well other then Arthas and my timeline Chaos most seem like they want to destroy everything," I looked at the sky.

"Think harder," Percival looked at me, with a wondering look, like he was unsure if I get what he means.

"Well Ganondorf, never really did that much. Chaos only really attacks Charlie, and he can't do anything to stop him. Thoaria just wants to mess with Erin, by hurting her friends like she needs to prove something," I scratched my chin.

"And the others?" Percival nodded to my answer.

"Well Aurion loves to beat me to a inch of my life. Star kills anyone friends with Dusty. From what I know about Jean, he wants to ruin Noah's life," I looked at spartan.

"But why? Star doesn't need to kill Dusty's friends to make them disappear. A simple trick with they look the same. Make them think Dusty abandon, and you don't have to kill. Jean's own motive is one of the darkest. Destroy someone's life just because he wanted another chance. Something about Kami I don't understand. If she was helping you, why would you get such dark options? Or even the dark powers that all three of you can channel?" Percival's question was interesting. I don't know what to tell him. I just figured the counterpart were based off the oath.

"Alright, Well how's true sight suppose to help?" I asked my own question.

"I think it will give the final puzzle piece," Percival stood, and turned silent, like he was letting me the words drop. The final puzzle piece.

"Alright, how do I activate it?" I looked at him.

"Close your eyes, and focus. Search for the soul, and let it join your sight," Percival told me.

I closed my eyes, and searched for the soul.I felt a shock, and then opened my eyes. I saw Percival as a wolf, but then everything went back to normal. "Did I do it?

"Briefly, so you do have the power. Practice," Percival said.

"Now its speed time," Quick-step took a bite of something he had.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"You aren't fast enough. You shouldn't have the speed you should," Quick-step told me.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you acting like you can tell my strength. YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU DON'T KNOW," I took off running. I didn't plan where I was running. I just ran. After a while, I noticed I was slowing down. A few minutes later I was normal speed.

"What why am I normal speed?" I looked around confused.

"Like I said you aren't fast enough." Quick-step appeared in front of me. "You could only run for ten minutes,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." I glared at him. "I'm going to sleep,"

"Its only six," Jolt Zacks pointed out.

"Don't care," I shouted, and kept walking.

 **Author's notice: So I'm going to end it here. Yeah, not one person die this time. Shocker. Thought we found some interesting things. And yes other counterparts will not appear. I did not ask for them. Since Oaths aren't going to have element here, and counterparts are based on Oath, they won't be required. So don't expect any them. Anyways, why I work on the next chapter, can you give me a review, a follow, a share, a favorite, and a vote. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vote Count**

 **SAO-3**

 **RWBY-2.**

 **Kingdom Hearts-1**

 **Fire emblem Support Log-1**

 **And SAO took first, still time for others to vote, so don't pass up this chance.  
**

Chapter 10

Fallen

I ran and collapsed against a tree. Damn it, who goes he think he is talking to me like that. Sorry I'm not the perfect fucking soldier. Sorry I didn't get blessed by dragon of courage. Sorry I didn't have all the time in the world to learn my swords skill. You bastard, just urgh,

"Spark, you were amazing in that last fight," Cordelia, she was talking to that other guy.

"Only because you were there to make sure I was ok," Spark, the sound of him. Tune them out. Don't think about it. Cover your ears.

"I'll always beside you," No, I can still hear them. Covering my ears doesn't help. DAMN IT.

"Need some help," Jolt Zacks appeared in front of me.

"Make it stop please," I kept shaking my head. I can still hear them.

"Want me to compel her, so she doesn't have that whole marriage with Spark. Could bring her back to you," Jolt Zacks looked at me.

"Dude, just no," I looked at the direction of Cordelia and Spark. "Why would you think I want that. That's completely selfish. I might hate them being together. I might be heartbroken, but I don't have the right to be hers. I failed my oath. I couldn't keep her happy. I don't deserve her,".

"Figured you say that, or the fact you have your own Cordelia," The dragon elf patted me on the back.

"That too," I scratched my chin.

"So I won't ask you my second question. I don't think you would agree to that. For that same reason," Jolt looked at the sky. "I'm going to hunt for some blood. I'm hungry,". Then he was gone.

"Awh, what such a touching scene for someone so dark," I felt a chill down my spine. A voice that sounded like me. With a mix of Robin for some reason. I turned around, and saw something strange. A figure of shadows. That was starting to shape. It looked like a elf with short black spiky hair, some black jacket, and stood like a swordsman. His eyes were red like a demon.

"Who are you?" I looked at this guy.

"Oh you forgot me. That's so upsetting. I'm the Dark one," The shadow figured looked at me.

"Rumpelstiltskin? No I'm not making any deals. I don't care how much of a hell this place is. I'm not making a deal with someone called the fucking dark one. Just not worth it," I shook my head.

"Not that Dark One. Not even close. Maybe this name will help. Draka," The Dark one looked at me.

"Thrall's mom? Why would Thrall's mom be here, and she's not a dark one? Also you don't look like an orc," I scratched my chin.

"Really? Translate it in the language of your blood. Its what my name is. You gave it to me, I'm the fifth spirit," He looked at me.

"What?" I shook my head. Language of my blood. Fifth spirit? Man can he just explain this without the riddles.

"Think about it. I really didn't come here to talk about my name. I came here to give you a message. A way to help you. You beat Walhart with that Shadow Knight drive of yours right?" Draka questioned me.

"That's what they said. I don't remember," I shrugged. I'm just really confused.

"Because you gave into the darkness. It and all of its unlimited power. Even Aurion and his divine light will be snuffed out. Darkness destroys everything it touches," Draka smirked.

"I can't," I looked at him.

"Why because its not what a hero uses. Wasn't Ruby like that? Plus you aren't a hero. Hell you can't even use the word friend anymore. Just face the fact. The only way to win, is to use the darkness," Draka smirked and started to walk away. "Remind this. The Ron of this timeline tried to fight Aurion without the darkness. Didn't work. Even with that special drive of yours,".

I turned and ran. Around the forest. Somewhere to get away from Draka. He scares me. Whoever he is. Those words he used. I'm not a hero. I'm not. I'll never be a hero. I'm not strong enough. I felt a sword of lightning appear in my hand. I swung the sword, and slashed in a circle. I just keep slashing.

"Are you done or am I going to have to knock you out again," Shanzira sat under a tree. What?

"MOTHER OF POPO. STOP THAT," I looked at her. She was not there earlier right?

"Its funny when that happens to someone else. Also technically I didn't sneak up on you. I was drawing, and you just ran here. Then got that sword of darkness, and slashed it around," Shanzira drew something in her notebook. Wait sword of what?

"Wait did you say sword of darkness?" I looked at her confused. I used elec blade. My sword should be of thunder.

"Yes, unless fel is something else, but it looks like blade of darkness, Ron," Shanzira looked at me.

"What?" I lowered my head, and looked at the sword. There wasn't a sword of lightning, but like Shanzira said a blade of darkness. "Also did you call me Ron?".

"I think I need more black. " Shanzira went back to her drawing.

"Answer me, milady," I screamed at her. Why did I call her milady? This is not the time to pretend to be a knight.

"I am not a lady, I am woman," Shanzira glared at me.

"Sorry, but can you answer my question. You called me Ron? Why?" I looked at her confused. This is the third time she's done it. She shouldn't know my name.

"Hey who does this remind you of?" She turned her sketchbook, and showed some knight. Something about it pissed me off. He had some helmet with cloud ears, a triangle visor, and shark jaw. The rest of it was looked like it was a second skin. Everything bit of the knight was black as night sky. Wait shark like jaw. Oh I know.

"Reminds me of Quick-step," I gave a shrug.

"Its you. That Shadow Knight drive of yours,".She turned the book back towards her.

"WHAT?" I looked at her. Why would I have that loud mouth, jack bastard, know it all, elf jerk. Ok shut up if your going to talk about Green Knight Drive. That's a spell, and doesn't count.

"Do you really remember nothing of the last battle?," She flipped to a different page in her book. Then started to yawn.

"I remember trying to use Hero Knight, and feeling really pissed off," I looked to the ground. Thinking about Draka's words. I gave into the darkness, and that's the only way I can win. Give into the darkness permanently.

"Its curious thought. If Jolt Zack's your dad, why do you have a connection to Quick-step?," Shanzira kept drawing and yawned again.

"He really likes to mess with my life. " I rolled my shoulders. "Now can you please explain how the hell do you know my name?"

"I didn't explain it already? Well the reason is...zzzzzzzzzzzzz," She collapsed on the ground, asleep. Really? Just what.

On the next day, we started marching back to the docks so we could return. Since I was trying to stay away from Quick-step. I walked beside Noah, Erin, Zachary, Shanzira, and Dusty. We had been walking for a couple hours, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling someone is watching me. Better not be Quick-step. Wait, no Erin's looking at me.

"You need something?" I looked at the ninja.

"No," She turned and faced the north. Then why were you staring at me? I looked around confused. Noah was on my left, with his arm missing.

"Hey, Noah, how did you lose your arm," I voiced my question without thinking. "I mean if you that's alright. You always had your other arm in the future,".

"Don't," Olivia looked at Noah.

"I lost it protecting a friend," Noah didn't look away from the road.

"You don't have to go on," I turned to face the road.

"It was lost for all of us," Dusty snacked on a piece of candy.

"How so," THINK BEFORE YOU VOICE.

"We had just rescued Marcus. One hell of fight. Henry and I spilled so much blood," "Dusty smiled and gave a chuckle.

"I hate secret tunnels. Why didn't we take the secret tunnel back," Zachary shook his head.

"You guys really don't need to go on," I shook my head. That's just another change. No tunnel.

"You got the story might as well get the rest. We exited the keep, and Aurion and his knights were waiting for us. He separated us in minutes. None of Robin's plan could hold him. Aurion had brought two of the other Five generals and their forces. Any trick we pulled. He saw coming a mile away, like he had already seen it. It ended up 7 of us, against him. Me, Erin, Shanzira, Dusty, Zachary, and someone else. Aurion was going after that soldier his name is missing . I pushed him out of the way, when Aurion did some kind of divine roar of wind. I tried to tank the attack. Right before it hit, I realized I couldn't tank it. I moved, but I was too slow, and my arm was destroyed along with my sword Donny," Noah looked at his lost arm. Noah had lost his arm and sword because of me. He got hit protecting me.

"Sorry," I looked away. Its my fault. I wasn't strong enough.

"Don't be. I lost them to protect my friend. I would do again in a heartbeat," Noah turned and looked at me. Wait a friend. Then it wasn't me he pushed out of the attack's path. Then who was the seventh soldier. Who was the one Aurion was attacking? It had be to me right?

"Noah's not the only one. I lost Amphy because of that fight. She died because Aurion struck her, when I threw that one person out of the way. He struck us both," Erin pointed out.

"Lost my glasses, just because I distracted him with a Nosferatu. Haven't heard of letting it go man," Zachary looked at me with his glasses?

"Um?" I started to say.

"I got a new pair," Zachary realized what I was about to say.

"That I bought," Tiki pointed out.

"Even I lost... what did I lose again?" Dusty looked confused.

"Was it Henry's bag of your blood?" Erin questioned her. Wait did she just say?

"No I still have that," Dusty pulled out a bag of blood. Just how?

"Was it Facemelter?" Henry gave his creepy smile.

"Yes, but that was only because I only had one left. I think it was a bond," Dusty bit into a another candy bar.

"What about Shanzira, you lost something as well. What you lose again?" Zachary questioned her.

"Don't matter what I lost. Someone lost their live. Going to have point out kind of more important than whatever the hell I lost in that fight," Shanzira pointed out. Then something dawned on me. Why Zachary and Shanzira looked so familiar. A vision after defeating my own copy. I saw the end result of the fight they were talking about. I saw the death of this timeline Ron.

 **Author's notice: And that's where I'll end this. Yup with that detail. What you thought that would be just a one time scene. Hell I'm not called the Tactician Knight for nothing. I had this fic planned out before I started it. Hell I already have every characters plotted out. So let's see what happens next. Only thing I ask for is a review, a share, a follow, a vote, a favorite. Your favorite part.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vote Count**

 **SAO-4**

 **RWBY-2.**

 **Kingdom Hearts-1**

 **Fire emblem Support Log-1**

 **And SAO still winning.**

 **But of course that's not really the big thing people probably care about. The fact Fire emblem Fate finally has a english release date. February 19th 2016. When then said early 2016 they weren't kidding. Now if it could only be February already. If you don't mind me asking Which side will you choose. I've already got my choice. And some ideas for a story already thought of up just from what I know. Yeah probably not the best idea, but I think that far ahead. I planned a basic idea. Call it a Prelude. Could show it you if you want. tell me. Its a couple of chapters. Anyways chapter time.**

Chapter 11

Beginning

Urgh. I hate this. We reached the docks, and boarded a boat back to Ylisse. Of course I still have my sea sickness in this timeline, and I don't have Lux's potion anymore. On the upside its a tad bit better, but I really mean a tad bit. Of course I don't have a room on the boat this time. So I'm basically on the side of that boat losing everything I got. A least we aren't getting into a fight again. I'm be pretty such useless this time. Not like I can ride with Cordelia anymore.

"Hey Captain, I sense something ships. Four of them," Quick-step shouted over the sound of the waves. Oh don't you start. Shut up you bastard.

"I hear them," Jolt Zacks slammed his fists together. "Please let them be enemies. I really want to beat something. Like really bad,"

"Of course you do," Eillie facepalmed, but I could see the hint of a smile on her face. Of course I figured she be fine with the fact her husband would love to beat the shit out of anything.

"You do realize they could just be merchant ships?" Robin pointed out.

"Ships are getting closer," Kirito told us. I'm guessing he can hear them.

"There aren't really any merchant ships in this water. We did hear rumors of pirate on this waters," Percival calmly explained.

"Fair point," Robin shrugged and watched as three ships appeared in front of us. Two on our right and left side. One stayed behind us. All three of them were starting to grab, and I'm guessing they for boarding.

"Shouldn't there be four?" I turned green, and well you know what happened?

"Check the front," Jolt turned his head, and what do you know there was a fourth ship, and guess who was leading it. A berserker with red hair, fur cloak, and red marks.

""Bow low, scum! You're in the presence of the Southron Sea King!" The berserker shouted. Wait Southron Sea King. That name. Oh Mother Hubb-urgh. Worst freaking-urgh. GOD FUCKING DAM-urgh. Our opponent is Zanth-urgh. One of the ending paralogue bosses. Wait does that mean we have Gangrel? Ooh I really like to kill him again.

" **He's already dead," The Dark one's voice appeared in my head.** Damn it.

"Chrom, mind if I take a ship out," Quick-step drew his sword.

"Go ahead," Chrom only waved his hand.

"This is going to be fun," Quick-step started to walk towards the end of the boat. I saw the glint of sapphire on his fingers. What? If that's a ring shouldn't it be emerald. He goes towards emeralds because they're green. Green is his color.

"What's you are going to do to us," One of the pirates yelled at Quick-step.

"You are in my father's domain. This is your last chance. Leave and you won't die," Quick-step jumped on water, and started walking on it. His blade Fortitdal spinning in his hand."If not, well then you die,".

"SHOOT HIM," Zanth ordered his men. Then arrow and spells flew at him, only to be knocked out of the air like it was nothing.

"Well then your fate has been decided," Quick-step held his hand to his face, and he was wearing a sapphire ring. Also a ruby one, and I think one with a silver stone. Maybe a argent. "Sapphire, will you lend me some strength. This may be my father's domain, but no one is better with water then you.". The ring glowed blue, and Quick-step reached into the water, and proceed to flip the water. Literally he flipped the sea on the right side of the boat. He appeared on the boat like it was nothing, like he did this on a regular basis. Which he doesn't. Hannah does, but Quick-step he doesn't.

"Damn," Erin looked at him.

"Who wants the other ones?" Quick-step bit what I think was a fried candy bar and then sheathed his sword. He didn't use it. Why draw it to begin with?

"I call the left one," Dusty flew off on Iris and stabbed the nearest pirate thought the neck. Then cut the next one's head off. Then kept going like it was nothing. Plus she just kept laughing the entire time like it was nothing.

"Well we got two handled," Robin shrugged as pirates started to scream and cry from Dusty killing them. She is on a rampage.

"Make that one," Percival pointed out, and we all noticed that one of the ships was on fire.

"WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Jolt Zacks held up and hand of flames.

"I've got the last one," Erin looked at the last ship as her eyes glowed blue. Then a giant hand of water slammed into the boat right in two. Then the other two more hands appeared and grabbed the rest of the ship.

"And that's why we don't mess with the shepherds." Isaac laughed, and opened a tome.

"Why are you looking at that tome?" I looked at Isaac. Its not like he needs it to use magic. He doesn't seem to need to use a tome to use Lightning Art.

"This is why," Isaac turned the tome towards me, and a green archer was taking down bad guys with arrows.

"That's," I was at a lost for words.

"Arrow," Isaac shrugged. Where did he get a tome that allows him to watch TV? "Wanna watch?"

"Yes," I sat next to him, and we watched a couple episodes of Arrow, Flash, Once upon a time, and Sword art online. Finally the boat reached Ferox docks, and I jumped off the boat, and nearly collapsed. Yeah just because I got off boat doesn't mean I'm exactly good. I'm still a bit weak.

"Do you need any help," One of the pegasus knights looked at me. I'm not sure who this one was. I don't think this one of the extra inserts, but I don't remember her from the pegasus knights that was from the beginning. No this dark-haired girl, I just don't remember her. And I would if I met her. Why? Because of her eyes. One is blue like the sky, and the other is green like a fel energy of a demon. Which is light kinda sickly green if you don't know what I mean by that.

"Yeah, just a bit drained from the sea-sickness. Kind of hard to walk, miss," I looked at her.

"Why don't you ride with me? We still have a while to march, and no one needs to end up passing up," She offered me a hand.

"Sure, um," I scratched my chin.

"Rin," She smiled at me, and I grabbed her hand. She pulled me on to her pegasus. We rode for hours, and after a while I ended up climbing off when I finally shook off my sea-sickness. After a few hours then, we somehow reached Castle Ferox. despite the fact it took us more then a week to reach the docks from Ferox. Then again we didn't run into any battles this time.

"You're staying in Ferox with me," Jolt Zacks whispered into my ear as quiet as he could.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"They think I'm from Ferox, and if your pretending to be my kid, your staying with me," He explained. I'm not surprised by that. He really does seem to enjoy the heat of the battle. Its pretty much a good place for him.

"Ok," I looked. Most of the shepherds we had left for Ylisse. The people who stayed was well Noah, Olivia, Rose, Inigo, Quick-step, Me, Eillie, Taylen, Shock, Percival, Eleanor, and a blonde I learned was Alina, Percival's own daughter. Now really just need Merric and All of the spirit's kids will be here somehow. Anyways everyone split off and went to do their own thing. I stood in front of merchant, and made some purchases and then ran off to do some training.

 **Author's notice: Well that's the end of this one. Here we are with the halfway point of Reverse Hero. This wasn't going to be a long one. Anyways, Vote, Favorite, Review, Follow, Share. Give your favorite part. I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So the vote is still the same. Starting to question if I should just end the vote where is it. Also not one comment on a prologue story for a Fates fanfiction? Then again this story only has two reviewers. ...Review please. I'm happy to read that. As long as they aren't trolls, or just people being assholes. I like your opinions, but when they're unhelpable, or just bashing it without explaining why. Yeah no one needs that. Anyways Chapter time.**

Chapter 12

Return

A risen fighter ran towards me with his axe swinging. I've also got three archers, a cavalier, two mages, and a knight. I used a reeking box. Well I used several reeking box. For days straight. While the others train in the arena. I battled in the forest, killing undead. Ferox, training against the risen. Just like old times when this was just a game. Not, well I don't know what to call this. World, realm, A VRMMO, Hell?

"Dragon Art: Elec blade," I shouted out the words, trying to summon a sword. I was told I didn't need to rely on my tome to use Dragon art. Yet I can't summon a thing without my tome. The fighter got close, and his axe swung into my right side. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to do some damage. A arrow flew by me, then a fireball. "Dragon Art: Elec blade," Still no blade. To hell with this. I grabbed the tome from pocket.

"Dragon Art: Elec blade," I tossed the tome up, and two blades of lightning appeared in my hands."Your time is up," I swung a blade in horizontal arc, and the fighter turned to smoke. Then the blade of shadows in my left hand cutting down the knight. Wait? Blade of shadows? You know what there will be time for that later. The caliaver moved towards me, his spear. I parried with my left, and slashed with my right. Just the mages and archer left. I blocked a arrow and then went towards the archers. In seconds they were gone, then the mages fell.

"It won't work," Urgh, Him. I looked around, and noticed Quick-step sitting on one of snow branches. Looking at me with those eyes. The...

"You shouldn't have given up casting without the tome, You can do it," Percival pulled a Kellam. Well at least that made sense. He is a trained assassin, well spy but his only missions were to murder people so yeah trained assassin.

"How?" I looked at him.

"Resonance your mind, link your will. Don't say the words. Cast it. That's what your missing," Percival looked at me, with his eyes hidden behind his shades. He held my dragon art tome. Not getting that back any time soon.

"P.K, telling the truth," Jolt Zacks appeared in a dust cloud. Guessing he heard us.

"Alright," I thought of my action. A blade of lightning. Pure white lighting, not a hint of shadows. Just a sword.

" _You can do it, I believe in you,"_ Her voice in my head. I don't know why. Maybe because I wanted to hear someone who I know believes in me. Even if it just a random line she said to me, one time.

"Dragon Art: Elec blade," I looked as a lightning bolt formed in my hand. A sword appearing in my hand. Not just any sword, but silver sword with blue trims all over it. The hilt was silver handle connected to a handguard that drops down on the right side styled like a angel wing, that connected to the end of the handle. It was my sword. Oathkeeper, the sword she made and gave me. She said Link made it, but Link probably suggested the design. The sword that represent our oath. Our bond. My face feels wet, and why am I so close to the ground?

" _Its hurts. I can make that pain go away," The Dark one said to me in my head. Make it go away. Make it go away._

 __"Ron," Isaac's voice broke through my thoughts. His right hand was around me.

"Yeah, bad memory," I stood back up.

"You sure?" Isaac looked at me

"I'm fine," I shook my head. Can't think about her. Just can't.

"Alright, well if we are continuing your training, I've gotta say while using reeking boxes was a good idea. Expect your doing it wrong. Using here in ferox, well you would need a lot of them just to level once, You really out leveled them," Quick-step shrugged at me.

"No really? I thought I was leveling like crazy. I'm aware, but I have the item, and I can't just focus on just small kills. Also this is real life, not the game where I can just travel wherever to a good spot," I shouted at the green knight.

"Well why don't we increase their power. I've got a idea," Quick-step took one of the boxes and opened it. Cue the risen appearing. "Now by the flames of the dragon bathe. Shall your soul be true, gain the strength of courage, and be reborn from the flames."

"Wouldn't the fire burn them?" Jolt Zacks watched as a ball of green fire appeared in Quick-step's hand. Which he threw at the risen. "Also couldn't you just do that to Ron,"

"Well if their souls are that weak, they would be burned. There a reason why I suppose to say the line, Shall your soul be true, gain the strength of courage, and be reborn from the flames," Quick-step looked at Risen as they survived the fire. "Now you can get some levels,".

"Great," I charged at the nearest opponent. I swung lighting copy of my sword, and it clanged against the fighter's axe. The force of the blow, I nearly dropped the sword. I think I feel shocks. I broke the parry, and created another sword in other hand. The risen fighter charged at me, and I blocked the strike. DEAR NAGA What the blyat? I'm seriously feeling shocks in my arm. I swung the other sword, only for a spear to block it. Now I've got shocks in the other one. How powerful did he make them? Did he make them final boss level? OUCH! Who blyating shot me? I'm guessing there a archer? FIREBALL, and now I'm on the ground. Now I've got a myrmidon about to stab me. I rolled and dodged that one. Ok watch out for the axe. Where are my swords? Oh don't tell me they faded.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Isaac spoke up.

"No," Quick-step sounded completely annoyed.

"Quick-step," Jolt zacks sounded upset. "He's in pain!,"

"He has light in the ring," Quick-step sounded like he was shrugging. PAIN, NOW THERE'S A AXE IN MY LEG. WHY DO THEY KEEP GOING FOR THE LEG!

"Oh screw this, Dragon Art: Elec roar," I let out a roar, and hit the fighter right in the chest. "Now Dragon Art: Elec Blade,". I felt two new blades appear in my hands. These blades were different. The one in my right looked like a mix of a key and sword. The teeth looked like a shield with the bottom as the teeth, and the hilt was a another shield. The other one well was also a key like sword, but this one was black and green with a dragon design. The teeth were like a dragon's claw, while the handle was a dragon's wings. They were the keyblades I made Knight's Valour, and Dragon Fang. Shut up I'm a kingdom hearts fans.

"Dragon fang, a sword with no connections. A fitting blade," Percival sounded like he was cleaning his glasses. What was that line about? "Nevos," That doesn't sound like english?

"Now who wants to die again?," I spun both keyblades, and then noticed not one Risen were moving. I don't think they were breathing? Ok yes I realize how stupid to consider zombies would breath. Just how still they are. Its blyating unnatural that's what it is. Also like they froze. Also I swear I hear a clock ticking. I don't know why. This world doesn't have clocks. Well sun clocks, but those don't tick. Whatever I'm attacking. I charged the nearest risen, a knight. I slashed four times in a square. I unleashed a horizontal divide on them. He crumbled to the ground, with a shatter, but he faded into purple smoke. Where was the shatter coming from? I kept attacking, and every risen I killed I heard a shatter,despite the fact they puff into smoke. I turned back to face the spirits.

"You feel stronger?" Percival placed his sunglasses back on.

"Yeah," I curled my fingers.

"Well we could have you kill Risen again, or work on dragon art magic," Jolt Zacks placed his hand on his head.

"What about training my dragon art magic?" I looked at the dragon elf.

"Jolt, your match is starting soon," Percival looked at him.

"Crud," He disappeared in a flash.

"Someone explain what he meant" I scratched my chin. Why did Jolt have to run off as he talked about what I still need to learn.

"Your dragon art. While you can use multiple elements, focusing on one can increase abilities. You only used half of its ability. You can't use Reburst. Lock cannon, heal, war machine, or summon beast to name a few. You need to find your focus. The element you connect with," Percival walked towards the castle.

"I thought lightning was my element," I looked at him.

"Because you favor the element, does that mean you truly connect to it," Percival told me. I stared at him. If its not the element that gives me the most power what will? I mean its lightning, you see it, and then its gone. Its strong, and people fear it. Part of what I am, and the other part I wish I could be. I didn't say anything on the way back, well no one said anything the way in. No word was said until we reached the arena. Only the cheers as everyone's favorite dragon pounded the crap out of a warrior. Then Shanzira and Noah appeared as Jolt Zacks returned to stands with us.

"Shanzira, you need something?" Quick-step looked at her. How can he speak like that. She's a queen, you don't talk to her like that.

"Chrom got a message from Validar about the last gem two days ago. Shepherds are being called out. I came to get the shepherds from Ferox, because Elinica is the fastest mount in the whole continent. " Shanzira told us. How fast is her mount?

"And we don't really have time to waste," Noah pointed out.

"Well then let's get the rest of the shepherds and move out," Quick-step smirked like he was hoping for a fight. Well I guess I'm going to have less time to train.

 **Author's Notice: Well that's the end of that. What happens next? Well let's see what happens. Why you wait, for about sharing, a share, follow, review, favorite, vote. And I'll try to get the chapter done as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah no change in the vote. Seriously Vote please. I know the odds of this happening might not be high. Plus details in SAO Fic well let's just say there some details that you might just want to wait on. Well let's see how this chapter. The thirteenth chapter that I promised would be dark, and I think its dark. What do you think?**

Chapter 13

Runnin

"Hey Percival, mind if I ask a question," I slashed dragon fang and a silver sword in the air. We had reached Plegia castle, and the lord meeting with Validar is going on. Yeah the spirits decided while we waited well that I should train my sword strikes. Something about my moves just not working out. Then again it was Quick-step who said it.

"Yes," He watched me like he was studying my movements.

"Um?" I stopped swinging and looked at him.

"Ask your question," Percival looked like he was about to facepalm. What some people mind means different thing.

"Well a while back ago, after the fight with Walmart, some shadowy figure appeared in front of me. Said it was the Dark One. They're voice in my head.

"Why was Dusty's voice in head, and why was she a shadowy figure?" Percival looked at me in thought.

"I don't think it was Dusty," I went back to swinging my swords.

"Tell me more," Percival kept looking at me.

"Told me that I knew the guy," I thought about to that time. The Dark One. Why does that name seem familiar? Its not because of Rumpelstiltskin is it?

"Dark One, Eternal King. The Dark King," Percival rolled off a bunch of names.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"He was right, you do know him. Those names, he is the fifth spirit, the lost one," Percival only shrugged.

"The lost one, Krom?" I scratched my chin. None of those titles belonged to him.

"What?" Chrom looked at us.

"Not you. Also no," Percival pushed his shades up. Even in a building, he wears those.

"Well I doubt its Derrick. He just the guinea pig friend of a evil scientist. Unless everything Violett made him super strong," I kept thinking.

"Saber, think bigger," Isaac panted each word. He was sitting against the railing. He been getting paler and paler as the days go on.

"But those are all my story," I shook off my head. "Unless Wolf, but dark one doesn't work for him. His mother was called that,"

"Incorrect, those aren't all you're story. Those are books. You haven't just written books," Percival stated to me.

"You've lost me," I scratched my chin. I've only written books. Those are my stories.

"Think," He spoke that one word with such power.

"If he's going to think, make him think about his focus," Jolt Zacks rushed and grabbed me from behind. He had been chatting with Eillie. Turns out we don't have a Merric. He's the only one of the four we don't have.

"Ok, how would we do that?" I looked at the dragon elf.

"Easy, just close your eyes, and think of a wandering soul between the realm of elements. Think of fields of fire, water, wind, lightning. Think of soul flying through. Let the elements guide you," Jolt Zacks looked at me, and took a swig from a bottle. No idea what he's drinking, but I think its bourbon.

"Alright," I close my eyes, and thought of the fields of elements. Nothing happened for a while. Then I saw them. Fields of fire, winds of lightning, ground of darkness, ice, water. All around me elements crushing the field. I moved towards the lightning, but fire flew into my path. It burned all around me. I stumbled out of the flames, and fell to the water. AWWWH, its so blyating cold. Its worst then a Minnesota winter. I'm not kidding. Huh why do I feel like the wind around me. OH MY GOD ITS SO SHARP. ITS LIKE SOMEONE CUTTING ME WITH A STEAK KNIFE. A BLUNT ONE.

"STOP," I felt a punch, and everything shattered. I was on the ground. My face was red. Jolt Zacks was standing over me.

"You didn't let the elements guide you. You nearly got swallowed.

"Chrom, this way! Quickly!" Robin shouted, and took off running. The whole shepherds followed him. He ducked around columns and through hallways like he knew where he was going.

"DIE," A plegian berserker charged through one corners.

"How about no," Zachary fired a dark magic spell right at the guy's head. Well that guy's dead.

"More coming," Robin didn't even look, but he was right. Four plegians appeared in front of us.

"Leave it to me," Leearch nocked an arrow and fired to fire. It slashed through a plegian's neck, and they fell to the ground to die.

"Checkmate," Leyna fired off fireball taking out another plegian.

"Your done," Lerrach slashed downed another.

"Get out the way," Hector took down the last one.

"Something's coming," Jolt yelled out loud. Cue a shadow ball flying towards Spark.

"Watch out," I tackled Spark to the ground as the shadow ball slammed into me.

"Thanks," Spark stood up, and offered me a hand up.

"Don't think about it. You make her happy," I stood up, and took a quick glance at was fighting with her usual grace.

"You want to explain that?" Spark looked at me.

"No," I went back to running, but not before I noticed something. The blue of Spark's hair matched Cynthia's hair. I think I know why she exists, maybe?

"Mire units from the sides," Noah shouted as he swung down a plegian.

"I'll handle them," Quick-step disappeared in a flash. I don't know he's going to handle them, because of the fact you can't reach them.

"Keep going," Robin ordered and kept running.

"We can't get surrounded," Shock pointed out.

"Not trying to let us," Robin pointed out.

"We got incoming behind us," Kirito pointed out.

"I've got them Dragon Art: Blaze Dragon Roar," Jolt Zacks turned and roared a fireball right at the hall behind us. He engulfed the entire hall behind us in roaring flames. The hall behind us, collapsed from the attack.

"Damn," Kirito looked at Jolt Zacks.

"Well I destroyed the hall? Didn't expect that. Now as long as all the shepherds are here, we should be ok," Jolt Zacks shrugged and went back to running.

"Do not worry about me, I shall find around path," Kodlak roared and I heard retreating footsteps.

"Kodlak," Leearch sounded like she was about to cry.

"No," Erin shook her head. Its like they knew Kodlak wasn't going to make it. I mean know he had to be running towards the plegians, but maybe he'll get lucky.

"I've had enough of these guys," Shock ran towards the plegian. He tackled the first plegian and then well he's dead with a neck wound. The second one, he ran through his sword through his chest. The next one, he took his legs off. Another fell by head. Then a lightning bolt slammed into his. I looked towards Isaac. He usually been redirecting the lightning. Ellen was carrying Isaac over her shoulder, and looked like she was struggling. She was looking towards Shock with eyes of worry. She looked like wanted to charge in there, but couldn't. Then she screamed, and I turned my head I saw why. Shock was on a the ground with axe impaled in his neck.

"YOU DASTARDS," Taylen charged right at the soldiers who just killed her son. She lunged right at the soldiers, swinging madly cutting any plegian there.

"Shock, no, not Shock," Ellen cried. just the sounds coming from her. I didn't even need to look at her to tell she was crying up a storm. I'm guessing they were together. Then the field just filled with arrows.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT. YOU PISSED OFF THE WRONG PERSON. NOW YOU'LL LEARN WHY IT'S DANGEROUS TO CROSS ME," Quick-step appeared, and then plegians starting falling left and right.

"You want me to take Isaac from you," Jolt looked at Ellen. She looked pissed off. She handed her father to him, and drew her sword.

"They'll pay for taking him from me. Shock, I'm going to venge you," She charged towards the nearest plegians and starting killing them.

" Heh heh... Leaving Plegia so soon? No, please, stay awhile. Stay...forever!" Algol yelled at Ellen.

"Fear the lightning," Ellen charged and cut right through him leaving a gash of blood spilling out like a waterfall.

" No! Hyaughhh..." Algol crumbled to the ground.

"Now the door," Robin drew a fire tome.

"Leave it to me," Percival charged right at the door. He slammed right into it, and it started to crack. He slammed it again, and the crack got bigger. Then he tackled it again, and it went off it's hinges and went flying to the ground. Also killed two plegian generals.

"Chrom,I'm sorry! I don't...know what came over me... I'm so sorry!" Robin looked at Chrom

"I know you are, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!". Chrom ran out the door.

"Understood," Robin followed him.

"Now to stop them following us. Dragon Art: Reburst," Jolt Zacks turned to face the door, and burst into flames. "Dragon Art: Dragon Inferno roar,". Then he let out the biggest roar of a fireball I've ever since. It engulfed the entire castle, and I'm not kidding. Its all burning.

"Holy shit man," Zachary looked at him.

"Now there's no way they can follow us," Jolt Zacks turned around as soon his attack was finished. He turned the entire plegia castle into char. With some seriously burnt plegians.

"Well looks like we won't be able to bury Kodlak," Quick-step was carrying Shock's body.

"Hey, they can't follow-ARRGH," Jolt Zacks started to say then someone blew a hole in his chest right where his heart was. He looked down at the wound, that wasn't healing. A blast of darkness had stabbed him. We all stared at him. He's got a hole in his chest, gushing of blood like a flash flood. He's standing there like its nothing. He turned around, and a dying dark knight stood behind him. The dragon elf swung his hand, and took off the dark knight's head. He faced us again, and then collapsed on the ground.

"DAD," I yelled without thinking and ran towards Jolt Zacks. Eillie ran next to him.

"No, no, no," Eilie looked at him. There was nothing we can do. He's gone. He's gone.

"We got to go," Percival picked up Jolt's body. "We don't have time to waste. Validar has the emblem. He will bring forth Grima, if we don't stop him. With that we left the area. We ran trying to find Validar's path. We waited until nightfall, before we had stop and rest. I wish could tell you that the night was peaceful, but it wasn't. I was resting, and her screams woke me up.

"Cordelia," I ran to find out why. Why was she screaming in so much pain?

 **Author's Notice: Cliff hanger ending. And we are back with killing characters. Including with one of the spirits Jolt Zacks losing his life. Now what happens in the next chapter. We'll find out. Why waiting, can you share, a favorite, a review, a share, a vote, a follow. Your favorite part.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So the vote the same. Because no one seems to want to vote. I understand that this vote is for something that might not actually happen. It might also happen.**

 **Also for anyone who wondering why I killed someone who was in a relationship in my story, despite the fact I purposely kept a character out of relationship because the person was going to die. Because it was how the person dying. A head in the neck is a little less worse to watch then you know disemboweled.  
We also got another one of the few planned deaths in the story. Jolt Zacks, the spirit. Yes I did plan some deaths. None of the OC, well none of the ones I asked for this fic. Chapter time.**

Chapter 14

Doubt of a Hero

"Damn it. Damn it all to hell! Why did this happen?" I slashed my swords around cutting trees around me. Yeah I found a forest in the middle of Plegia. I don't know how. Everything's gone to hell. We fled the castle, and found a spot to make encampment. Kirito tried to comfort me.

"You miss him?" Kirito set up of the poles of the tent.

"Yeah," I didn't want to think about Jolt Zack's death. He got a hole in his chest. He could have survived that. If only I could have been faster. Jolt could have switched to Shadow Dragon art, and the attack wouldn't have harmed him. He could still be alive.

"Yeah, he was a cool guy. I wonder if I'll meet my dad, will he be as cool as Jolt,Ron I wonder what kind of guy he was. My mother apparently does ever reminder meeting a man named Ron." Kirito looked at me, with eyes he like he did not realize what he just said. I looked at him, and nearly felt tears run down my face. He didn't just say that. He didn't. I turned away and finished the task we were giving. Also he knows his dad's name.  
"You ok, Ron," Erin walked over and helped us.

"Yeah," I kept working. Wait a minute? Did she just call me Ron? I looked at over at her, and she was silently working. I looked over at Kirito, and he acted like nothing.

"Noah, Leearch. Find Validar," Chrom ordered them.

"Leave it to me," Noah disappeared into smoke

"I'll find him," Leearch smiled at us, and disappeared into a smoke.

Then of course we had to bury our dead. Shock, Jolt, and Cordelia. yeah Cordelia was among the dead. She died in the middle of the night. She was screaming in pain, tears running down her face.. Lissa, Erin, and all the healers tried to stop her pain. It didn't work. She passed away before the sun could rise. Its her last words that keep getting to me. She didn't call out for Spark, Jolt, Kirito, or Severa. She called out for me. Not the Saber I've been since here. The Ron she knew.

"Ron, help me," She looked at where her last words. She died right after that. She asked for me to help, and I couldn't even do anything. I don't even know why I could have done. I watched her die. I had to watch as my kids weeped for their mother. I can't even weep with them. I can't comfort them. I have to watch as others did. I watched as Jolt really attacked Robin for some reason, and Noire had to drag him away, and comfort him. I watched as Iliytha wiped away Kirito's tears. I looked away before Inigo went towards Severa. Then I was gone. I ran way from the scene. I ran until I couldn't breathe any more. I was surrounded by trees. How does a desert have trees?

"Dragon art: elec blade," I swung my swords, slashing, and cutting down the trees. I don't know how long I was cutting them down. I just kept slashing.

"You know I could have helped her," The dark figure appeared in front of me, rising from my shadow. Oh great the dark one is back.

"What do you want?" I looked at him.

"To help you." He looked at me, and gave a smile. A kind of smile that you see on the Green Goblin, or Ward or the Joker.

"Why would I trust you? You can't even give me your name," I stared at the dark one.

"I told you my name. I'm the Dark one," He kept smirking.

"That's a title." I pointed out.

"Well you know my name, why do I need to tell you what you know," He only shrugged.

"Why do you think you can help?" I looked at him.

"Because I already did. I helped you kill Walhart," He disappeared and reappeared right beside me.

"You made me nearly kill Isaac," I shouted at him.

"Yes but I didn't mean to. I had lost control, because you kept fighting me. I need you to give in and let me take control. Then I can help you with everyone. I can end your pain. I can even make sure you beat Aurion," He whispered into my ear almost like . Defeat Aurion. He can help me defeat Aurion.

"What would I have to do?" I thought he said. With his help I could defeat Aurion.

"Give into the darkness," He said again, like he was trying to um. Something about his voice, um?

"Give into the darkness?" I repeated but something sounded wrong with my voice. It sounded different, like I was under a spell. Also why did everything seem sounded

"Yes, feed your anger. Think of Chrom, how he betrayed you. You a trusted knight, and yet he believe someone who was a enemy. Or think of Robin, who is the reason no one remembers you. Or even Qu-ARG," A blast of wind slammed into wind, and everything turned back to normal. I looked around, and nobody was there.

"Am I interrupting, Ron,?" Shanzira closed her tome.

"What? Why are you here?" I looked at her. She was just standing there, with her pegasus right next to her.

"Eillie asked and wondered where you were? Quick-step found you by your scent" Shanzira only shrugged.

"And that doesn't explain you at all?" I rolled my shoulders.

"Percival said it made more sense to for me to go. Said if Quick-step did it, things wouldn't work," She only shrugged.

"True, wait did you call me Ron?" I looked at her.

"That's some serious delayed reaction there," She pointed out.

"You keep calling me by my the fact you shouldn't know it," I pointed out. She shouldn't know it. Robin sealed everyone's memories.

"Why shouldn't I?" Shanzira questioned me.

"Just answer my question," I looked at her. She knows my name, but how.

"You really want to know?" She smirked at me.

"You think I keep asking if I didn't want to know?" I was nearly going to shout, She getting a kick out of this.

"Maybe." She kept smirked.

"STOP MESSING WITH ME," I charged and turned my fist towards her. She effortless dodged it like it was nothing. "You think its funny." I collapsed against the ground. Everyone's always messing with me. I'm the one people always taking shots. I don't have the strength to make them stop. Why does my face feel wet?

"Calm down, I'm not messing with you. Just trying to get some laughs. You looked like you needed a laugh," She looked at me.

"You're lying. no one ever jokes with me," I leaned against a tree.

"You really want to know how I know your name. Here?" She pulled out a sketchbook, and opened it to a random page. She turned the sketchbook towards me, and I saw a picture. It looked like those picture from the upper part of the body you always saw in cutscenes and in the epilogue. It was of me. The electric blue spiky hair that I got because of Isaac, the emerald eyes of Jolt. In the right corner of the page was my name. Ron Crosswell.

"That's how?" I looked at the picture.

"Yeah, I got pictures of all the shepherds. Every single one of them. Something to remember them all," She closed the book, and put it back in her satchel.

"Oh," I looked at her.

"We should probably head back to camp," She looked at me.

"Ok," I stood back up, and felt a jolt in my leg. "Can I get a ride?"

"Yes," She got on her mount, and offered me a hand up. She took off, and after a few minutes we were back at camp.

"Saber, where were you?" Eillie ran up and hugged me.

"Sorry I went for a walk, needed to clear my head." I looked at her. She doesn't have even have Merric to comfort her. He just doesn't exist here. I should have comforted her. Hours passed, and Noah and Leearch still haven't returned from seeking out Validar. So I went to train. Only Quick-step was around to train me. Isaac wasn't feeling well, and Percival went out to check something.

"Now, what should we work on. Your focus, speed, or sword skills?" Quick-step looked at me.

"What do you mean my sword skills?" I glared at him.

"Well other than your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Its how you use the only force the blow. You attack without planning. Look at your Sky Burst Slash. Its twenty one hits, but twenty-one random hits. Instead of you know like how a actually combo goes with coordinated hits. That's something we need to work on. Plus with a mix of speed, maybe we can even make one with a little more flash." Quick-step rolled of his shoulder.

"How dare you talk to me like you know what I could do. What just because you knew one Ron," I said to him, barely keeping my anger out of my voice.

"No, because I watched you, but I gotta ask, why are you so hostile?" Quick-step questioned me.

"Because you are better Ron then I am. You will always be better than me. No one ever mocks you. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you. You never have to worry about trusting who be your friend. Because everyone fine with being friends with you. Hell you wouldn't have worried about Cordelia falling for Chrom. You would have weeped her off her feet, and replace Chrom in her heart in seconds. My biggest regret is that I had to give you my name. It even mocked even more. Because I made a unbeatable hero, that always saved everyone. I had get mocked. Ooh I saved you all in my stories. Or maybe when my teacher said to be Ron. You think she meant me. You never had to worry about anyone. You didn't have someone tell you that they gave up on you several times. That's not something you tell someone. You never had to be me, a friendless guy who always the joke,. " I looked at him tears filling my eyes.

"You done," Quick-step looked at me annoyed.

"Is that all you got to say?" I looked at him.

"Well I got some questions. How did you and Joey well become comrades?" Quick-step questioned me, while leaning on a tent.

"We just worked together, and the rest it," I thought back.

"History, Same with Jarred, and Will?" He rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah, so what?" I looked at him.

"And what about Marty, Brandon, Connie, Kenjin, Taylor, Jessica, Andy, Shaun, Rose, Cheyenne?" Quick-step kept questioning.

"Just people I was in the same class, and in the same anime club," I pointed out.

"Yeah, after chatting away with them, you became friends," Quick-step stated like that would be true. "What about Titania, Davidicus, Plot wizard?"

"Just people I met in Creative writing club in high school," I rolled my shoulders.

"That you became friends with, Now what about Noah?" Quick-step stared at me.

"What about Noah? He just a comrade, I met in Ylisse. Just like Erin, and Dusty," I scratched my chin.

"No they're your friends,You and Noah became friends after you and him talking when you questioned who Steven was, and Noah realized he kept calling Zachary Steven. Then Noah introduced you to Erin, and Dusty, and you guys became friends when talking about fire emblem stories?"

"Can you get to your point?" I looked at him. There no reason he kept talking about people. I don't make friends, I'm a loner, I have people who I think are my friends, but they aren't. Just another version of the way people who mock me,"

"You dumbass. Do you realize what you just said? You told me a your a loner, who always mocked. You have friends, and you just can't tell the difference when its a insult, and a joke. You make friends, when you actually have something in common with them. That's why you made friends here. Noah, Dusty, Erin, Spark, Shanzira, Zachary, Robin, Stahl, Leearch, Leyna, Red,Sumia. I could list them all. Several of them risked their lives to protect you. Noah lost his arm, Erin her horse, Zachary, his glasses, Dusty lost her halloween candy. Shanzira lost her daughter's sketchbook. That's why you made friends with everyone I asked. And why you think your stronger. You're comparing a god to a mortal. Plus I've lived through thousands of eras. I have a long time to practice my craft. You had five years. I've fought Aspect of Death, The Darkness, I've faced things that a no regular person would face. You and me are equals. Hell you forget the thing that makes me so strong. My courage. The courage I got from you, my younger brother. The valour to do something insane, and to not care about the fear, And you can beat Aurion. You have the power. You just have to the bravery to risk it all. You are strong. Just got believe. Stop doubting yourself. You been doing that all this time. Be brave enough to let go of the past, and run towards the future,," Quick-step said to me.

"Believe?" Something about Quick-step's words stung. Like a arrow shot right through me.

"Ron, Quick-step, We found Validar. He's at Dragon Table. We are moving out," Noah appeared in a puff of smoke, and then disappeared after his message. Wait did he call me Ron? How did he know? Also wait Noah played the game. How did he not know where Validar was? Maybe he didn't know where the Dragon Table was? Not exactly given a location on the game's map. Also did Quick-step call me his big brother. That makes no sense. He is way older then me. He lived through eras.

 **Author's notice: Well there's one answer for you guys. Sorry not much to say about this one. Only so many chapters to say. Also we finally found out what Dusty and Shanzira lost. And if your going to ask me about some of the things Ron said. Yeah also a shocker why Ron hates Quick-step. Well let's see what happens next. Sadly that might be longer then usually. Its all in the cards. Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving. If your reading this after Thanksgiving, hope you had a good one. Also if you can vote, follow, share, favorite, review. Give your favorite part. Please, and enjoy the holidays.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So after all that voting, none of it matters since Awakening a hero has now been updated. Not really much to mention about that. I already told you guys that the vote might not happen. Plus the one that was winning was Sword art online, which was going to be the next fic anyways, so yeah. Let's continue the story.**

Chapter 15

Shadowfall.

I'm sitting beside Cordelia's grave. Its covered in roses, well emerald roses. She always said she like to see them. You could never find them in Ylisse, well actually you don't find them anywhere but a certain forest in the desert. Turns out I found out the forest when running. Didn't even . Apparently that's what Percival was doing. He brought them back, and I covered Cordelia's grave with them. Except for two of them, Which are in my pocket. Everything is quiet, The winds blowing around me. I can hear my heart racing. I shouldn't be here. People are going to question why I'm sitting here.

"Tsk, tsk, what a problem, You know I could have helped her," The Dark one appeared next to me, rising from my shadow.

"Go away," I didn't look at him.

"No please?" He whined like a child.

"Please, go away," I'm not in the mood to talk to this guy.

"Why I'm trying to help you," He put his hands on my shoulder.

"I don't want your help," I kept staring at Cordelia's grave, and felt someone grab something in my pocket.

"Ooh, what's this," The Dark one held up one of the emerald rose.

"Give that back," I turned to face him.

"Say my name, and I will return it to where it belong," The Dark one danced in a circle.

"You," I was annoyed as hell. I kept those roses for something to give to my Cordelia, the one from my timeline. It was something to hope. I see her again. I'll get out of this hell. He's going to crush them. Just because I can't remember the Dark One's name. Where his dagger when I need it. What to do? I need a plan. Think how would Jolt handle this. Ok he charge forward, but that's not going to work. Maybe Isaac, no that not going to work. Neither will Quick-step. Both of them are speed based Percival's skill. Wait Percival's skill. True Sight, the ability to see through the darkness. Maybe I can tell who this is by not telling him hide in the shadows. Focus, and let nothing be hidden by your eyes. See what is really there. I looked at The Dark One, and what I saw surprised me. I saw a black haired elf or maybe a fairy sized human? I don't know. He had the elf ears. but the look of a fairy. The rest of him was covered in black knight armor. Percival was right, I knew who this was.

"Fray," I didn't notice if I switched off True sight, but I could still see him.

"That's right, I'm Fray, The Dusk Knight," Fray walked towards me, sword of shadows facing me. Percival was right when he said I shouldn't have fought of my books. Fray, the main character of a game, whose story I was working on. He marched towards me, the shadows forming around him. Then a blue lighting bolt slammed into him, and he faded back into the shadows. I looked around, and saw no one was around me.

"Ron, get up, its time to go," Dusty rode up to me.

"Yeah, whatever," I looked over at the shepherds., and got ready for march, still in shock after finding out Fray was the Dark One. I kept thinking about it. If I had Fray the entire time, why didn't I hear him ever in my head. Also why do I feel a Grima like vibe from him?

"Saber, DUCK," Percival's voice broke my thoughts. I looked around, and noticed the shepherds where fighting Grimleaf, in the dragon's table. Guess we already found out Robin is Grima, Big Shock, Robin is the final boss. I think it would be more shocking if Kami turned out to be Grima. Of course that's not happening, but it be more shocking.

"GET DOWN ALREADY," Isaac slammed me to the ground, as a bunch of swords went flying towards me.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD," I looked where the swords, and figured that Chaos was firing off swords.

"Damn it, I almost had him " Chaos landed on the ground, and was glaring daggers. Wasn't he a funny character?

"What did I do that, you want to kill me so blyating much," I looked at him.

"Because he killed her. Aurion killed them all, but me, Thoaria, and apparently Kyle. I tried to save her, after he killed her mount. When I tried to get to her, he tore her into two with a galeforce. I was about to throw her into a portal, and I couldn't save her. I can't even go after him. He disappeared, and felt no evidence where he went. I'm killing you, to avenge her," Chaos kept glaring daggers at me.

"These aren't the droids you are looking for," I thought about what he said. Aurion killed all of them. Does he mean every single counterpart? I mean does he know how many that is? Actually how many is that?

"Oh alright, sorry for the mistake," Chaos disappeared in one of his purple portal.

"That worked?" I looked shocked about that.

"FATHER NOOOOO," Lucina shouted, and fell to her knees. Chrom lied on the ground, stabbed by lightning. with Validar who's no longer dying on the ground.

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son/Daughter? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing." Validar cackled, and glowed in purple fire.

"This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless." Lucina covered her mouth with her hand, her voice breaking like glass.

"The hell it was!" A familiar khan's booming voice shouted through the table.

"Huh? I know that voice.." Lucina looked and saw Basillo walk through the battlefield. Spells of fire, and lightning flying passed him like it was nothing.

"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!" Basillo gave a badass laugh, and stared down Validar. I'm sorry this is just one of my favorite scenes in the game. Not because I just love that quote, but because its awesome. Basillo's return is just awesome. It comes out of nowhere, and he just makes it work. Plus it perfectly in character for all of them. Basillo mocking Validar, calling Walhart a better villain, which I admit is true. and Robin's perfect plan, tricking Validar with fake gems, because he saw it all in a dream. Just shows you how much, Robin is a badass. nuff said. Now Validar back on side with his grimleaf, and his barrier is down.

"You're outnumbered," One of the Grimleaf laughed at us. We were still kicking your ass anyways.

"Outnumbered yes," Quick-step reappeared behind the grimleaf, his sword drawn like he slashed something, but no one had a cut on them. Then he stood up straight and sheathed his sword. Then a row of grimleaf fallen to the ground killed. "But we aren't outmatched,".

"Saber, behind you," I didn't understand Percival's warning, and I turned only to face rain of swords. I fell to the ground, as fast as I could.

"Did you really think I would fall for the droid trick. Who do I look like a stormtrooper?" Chaos looked at me.

"No you look like a Younger more purple version of Hades, with gilgamesh armor" I looked at him.

"Dad, watch out," Cynthia shouted towards Spark, who was battling several plegians, but he didn't seem like he was focusing. He swung his sword in arc, but not near any of the plegians. Several of the plegians swung at him, and he took them. Cynthia kept running towards hacked off his right arm, then his leg, the other leg, and the arm. Then the top part of his torso. They probably didn't need that, he already dead by that cut.

"Now, I'm going to kill you," Chaos formed some portals behind himself.

"Isaac, want take this guy again," I looked towards the swordsman, he was moving like a breakdancer, sending lightning bolts that the grimleaf right back at them. Not before he turned them blue, but still,

"I don't have the energy to fight him like I did last time," Isaac panted, as he backflipped into a standing position.

"I'll handle him," Percival faced the mad mage.

"You beat me? You make me laugh," Chaos laughed and glared at him.

"I've faced and beat the god of Chaos before with a group of heroes. To beat someone who isn't on his level, I think I can suffice," Percival spun Arondite in the air.

"Saber, we need badass fighting music," Quick-step appeared in front of me.

"Ok," I took out my speaker tome, and let it play.

" _That white gold_

 _This one, for them hood girls_

 _Them good girls_

 _Straight masterpieces_

 _Stylin', while in_

 _Livin' it up in the city_

 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

 _Got kiss myself I'm so pretty"_ And we got Uptown Funk again "I'm hate this piece of shit. Waste of gold". I threw the tome. It kept playing the song until it suddenly changed.

"Showtime, nice," Shanzira tossed up my speaker tome.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Showtime, Homestuck volume 1," Shanzira caught the tome.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I scratched my chin.

"Just focus on the fight, and remember rule number 1," Shanzira tossed me back the tome.

"What's rule number 1," I looked at the tome, and noticed a list of song names.

"Don't do anything stupid" She looked at me.

"There will be issues with that rule," Shanzira pushed me a few inches and swords fly by me. "Thank you,". I looked towards Percival and Chaos. Chaos wasn't paying attention to Percival, who kept firing off shadow attacks. There were stone walls with swords impaled into the wall, and some just frozen in the air.

"Chaos, your opponent is me," Percival howled and approached the mage.

"Please, you're just all bark and no bite," Chaos waved his hand, and Percival was surrounded by a dome of portals. I heard swords fly.

"DAD," Alina screamed and ran towards the portal fell one by one. When they cleared Percival was standing, dual wielding swords, and silver swords lying beside him, not a scratch on him. He blocked every sword Chaos threw.

"That's my Perce," Eleanor beamed at the Spartan.

"He didn't need to," I stared in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Chrom looked at me.

"Those were silver swords, Silver doesn't hurt him. Because of his wolf side Silver strengths and heals him. He blocked them because he could. Not because he needed to," I looked at him. I may have wrote him, but even with that fact I'm in awe of his power.

"Well then I'm going to use another sword. Let's go brave," Chaos gave a evil smirk.

"I've already shown I can block any strike you throw," Percival watched him.

"Well then I'll do something a little different," Chaos smirked, as a portal opened right next to Percival. And when I say right next to him, I mean mere inches next to him. Percival muttered something, and then it was over in a second. The sword flew by, and Percival wasn't next to it.

"Wow?" Chaos looked shocked at what just happened.

"Time magic," I looked at shock. I didn't know he could do that, well here I didn't know he could. Thought I should have realized it when I heard Nevos. Its a time freeze spell.

", KILL HIM," Chaos shouted towards the grimleaf. If they wanted to charge, they couldn't do much as shepherds charged at them.

"Chaos, you do not order my men around. Remember who you serve," Validar glared at them.

"What?" Chaos looked at Validar, and then the guy was impaled by swords, cut-outs and a shopping cart. "Ok remember one thing. The only people I follow is Star, and Lord Dumplin,"

"Might want to turn around," Percival stared down the mad mage.

"What?" Chaos turned around, and got blasted in the head with shadow.

"So am I all bark no bite," Percival spun Arondite, and slammed it into Chaos, causing a crater in the ground.

"Go to hell," Chaos smirked as he fell into a portal, and then landed on top of Percival.

"Really," Percival grabbed him, and tossed him, well if you ever saw Avengers, remember how Loki got tossed around by Hulk. Yeah, that.

"Bang," Chaos smirked as a cannon appeared behind Percival. Percival's response, was to limbo under the fireball.

"Well I got what I need," Chaos held up a shotgun.

"That's not going to help," Percival grabbed him by the shotgun, and flung him into the wall.

"What did he make?" Chrom looked confused.

"No clue, but it looks fun," Dusty smirked at the sight of the shotgun.

"Maybe, I should call Allie. He usually helps me when I give him, clones of his father to kill," Chaos smirked.

"You won't have the time," Percival slammed Chaos to the ground again with Arondite. "You picked the wrong opponent. I am Percival Knight, The Shadow Knight, The mirror tactician, the Soul blade, the dread wolf, and the Beowolf. Your hour of despair is up,".

"That was a hour?" Chaos stood back up.

"Fall of the earth. Civilizations destroyed, No traces left of anyone. Dust to dust. Eras ended. The riders have come. The gods have fallens. Extinct was the only path. Shadows were the only remaining. Heed these words for they will be the last things you will hear. Apocalypse," Percival shouted as shadows rose. Percival used the most powerful shadow art spell he has used. What did you think he was using the legendary weapons from Elibe? Shadows rose, as a circle of shadows appearing on Chaos.

"I'll get you little fucker," Chaos screamed in pain, and portals of blue swords appeared in front of Percival. Both took the attacks, and Chaos crumbled to the ground.

"A warrior's death, thank you. I did not courtesy I expected," Percival closed his eyes. The dread wolf died on his feet.

"Star, I'm sorry I couldn't make it right," Chaos faded into dust.

"Dad," Alina walked up towards her father.

"Perce," Eleanor looked at her.

"Why... Why would you squander your birthright... Avatar...my son/" Validar fell to the ground dead. Shepherds cheered. The fight only cost us two lives. Spark, who I'm pretty sure to cause his death. While Percival got killed, because of his spell he couldn't move. Now who gets to join us, but Grima's human form. You know what I don't know is why doesn't anyone charge him. It would help, then I realized I can't move. No one can charge, because they're trapped. Clever girl Grima,

"Guys we might want to run," Quick-step pointed out as Grima turned into a giant dragon.

"But Percival?" I looked at the fallen wolf. He was still standing.

"I've got him," Basillo picked up Percival. Only thing that can make this worse if one of the Grimleaf got the shotgun. Because I'm pretty sure Percival didn't break that, and I do not want to fight a grimleaf with a shotgun.

"So much blood," Dusty rode by me, while carrying the shotgun. That's either bad, good, or very bad. Not sure which though.

We ran out the building without a word, as Grima burst through the dragon's table as the remaining grimleaf at the table got well eaten. Lighting coursed all around us.

"SABER, Watch out," Isaac warned, as a lightning bolt nearly slammed into me. The lightning bolt was so powerful, that the ground under me shatter, and I fell throught.

"AWWWH," I through the ground, and I felt another lightning bolt course through the air. I stopped falling.

"I got you Saber," Isaac looked at me, Zantetsuken impaled into the wall, but it looked at me.

"Thanks Isaac," I looked towards the rest of the ground, and all I saw was darkness. Never thought the lightning could burst the ground.

"Hey someone get ready for a catch. I'm going to toss you up," Isaac shouted to someone.

"Wait can't you turn into a lightning bolt?" I looked at Isaac, and he was really pale. Zantetsuken looked like it was about to fade.

"Saber, I'm sorry, but I've been lying to you. I told you that the wound you gave me didn't affect me. It has been. Its draining my strength. I don't have much left. I've got maybe a minute. I don't have the energy to turn into a lightning bolt. I used the last bit to save you," Isaac tossed me up as Zantetsuken faded into nothing. The lightning swordsman, the son of the sky, fell to the ground, as I screamed his name.

"Hey everything's ok," Rin held me tight. She had caught me, and we landed on the ground.

"Daddy!," Ellen screamed, while standing beside the ground that took her father.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't look Ellen in the face.

"This is your fault," She pushed him. "He saved your life, at the cost of his life. A life he wouldn't have lost if you hadn't injured him. Its all your fault. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"There's nothing I can say" I felt tears run down my face.

"NOTHING," Ellen screamed at me, her hand on her sword.

"Enough," Erin put herself in front of me and Ellen before she could kill me. "There is a mother fucking dragon who will kill us all if we don't run. Just because Quick-step is holding him off, doesn't mean that he can do it for long. Even with the speed he is using,".

"To Mount Prism," Chrom ordered us, and we all marched. The only thought of my mind was that I caused Isaac and Percival's deaths. I'm no Hero.

 **Author's Notice: Well did anyone expect that? Like I said. No one is safe, well other then you know who, but that would make this story a waste. Now what's next. The final part of Reverse Hero. Review, Share, Follow, give your favorite part, Favorite.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here we are in the final arc of Reverse Hero. What happens now, and what's the final piece of the puzzle. The end of the story. The final questions. Only time will tell, now let's begin.  
**

Chapter 16

Remember the Code

I'm sitting in a bar, I don't even know why there was a town so near Mount Prism. Yeah Shepherd hightailed to here with whatever the time Quick-step's live. I can't believe he's gone. This whole time I hated him, and he treated me like a younger brother, well older brother in his words I guess, I don't know how that works, he's older. Jolt Zacks, Percival,Isaac, and Quick-step, there were heroes, and good men. I couldn't never been on their level. Where's my drink? Oh there is it, Gulp. Awh bourbon, tasty. I can't return to the shepherds again. I'm to blame for Isaac and Percival's deaths. Ellen tore into me, and everything she said was right. I killed Isaac. I might not have plunged my sword or casted a spell to do it, but I killed him. I gave into my rage, and he died because I weaken him.

"Another round please?" I placed a few coins on the table.

"I think you had enough," The innkeeper cleaned his glass.

"I'll tell you when I had enough," I glared at him. "Please I need to forget". I need to forget. I can't go back to the shepherds, and I can't return to my timeline. I'm just a lost swordsman.

"Just a tap water," A gloved ninja placed a few coins on the table.

"Noah, what do you want?" I grabbed the drink the innkeeper passed me, and started to drink it.

"Trying to find out where the hell you went," Noah sat beside me, looking at me.

"I left," I placed my drink back on the counter.

"Well, you're not done with the shepherds. We spent the last three days fighting risen to clear the mountain. Yet, one of us wasn't there. A saber with a belief in heroes. That saber was you, Ron" Noah rolled his shoulders.

"One I'm a dread fighter, never been a saber. Two, Its Saber," I looked at him.

"Sorry, didn't know that class. Never got the dlc, guess I'm a bad fire emblem fan. Also you can't lie to me. I read the roster," Noah tapped his fingers on table.

"How you get the roster, and how did that gives you what you think my name is?" I scratched my chin. Noah getting the roster? Well when I met him, he was thief.

"The end detail said for the Saber said, the one with the biggest secret. Also the fact that was the only detail changed in between another entry. One for someone named Ron. Also even more curious is that fact when you speak "Ancient Ferox" you have a different accent. A accent that no one has heard since well ancient times. " He shrugged and looked at me.

"Wow, so you got hic it all figured out. Yeah, because I'm not speaking ancient ferox, its russian. The accent is because I learned by listening to Russian's speak." I rolled my shoulders,

"Yeah, I'm here to bring you back, Ron," Look at him talking to me like we are old friends. Well we are, but not just not this Ron, and not this Noah.

"I ain't going back. How can I face them? I caused deaths. I'm no hero-hic," I placed my cup on the table.

"No, you're more of the Reverse, but you never really were cause of Isaac's or Percival's deaths," Noah looked at me.

"Well that explains why Alina didn't scream at me. Or why Ellen did scream at me. Seriously couldn't she have yelled any louder," I glared at him, and decided to smack him, only for him to duck, and I slammed my fist into a some guy sitting on Noah's left.

"RIOT," A random bar patron tossed a chair and it smashed into all alcohol the bartender had on his shelves.

"Great," I ducked another a blow, only for Noah to get the guy in a dead lock.

"SMASH," A bar patron looked like he was going to smash his fists into him, only for him to get knocked into the counter by Dusty.

"Dusty, what are you doing here," Noah kicked down one of the bar patrons.

"I heard a fight, and I had to join in," Dusty started to bash the guy she knocked out into the counter, well after he was bleeding.

"How am I not surprised?" I rolled to dodge a random bar patron. Dusty kicked him hard somewhere you don't want to be not there. She kicked his head off. What? You don't want your head kicked off.

"Because its me,Ron" Dusty grabbed someone and slammed them into the ground so it cracked.

"How do you know my name?" One of the Bar's patron grabbed me, and I elbowed him into the gut, and backward headbutted him. "Noah, you been telling people it,"

"No," Noah sent one of them flying.

"Magic, duh," Dusty pulled out a piece of candy, and chewed it, as she grabbed another bar patron and tossed him around, like he was nothing.

"There's a reason we call you spellcaster," I flipped one of the bar patrons over the counter. Guessing not many of these guys are trained soldiers, or are just that drunk. We just kept knocking them back, and after a couple of minutes, Noah and I stood with a circle of knocked out bar patrons, and Dusty sitting on a pile of knocked out bar patrons. Yes the mage kicked more ass then the fighters who are more close combat.

"Now let's get back to camp, Nighty," Dusty smiled at me.

"Leave me alone," I dashed off with my full speed. I sat beside the river near my hiding spot. I splashed water over my face, and ran a hand through my hair. I went to grab my hair dye, and noticed my hair wasn't blue. It was still silver, well more gray then silver, but still.

"You know I could fix everything," Fray appeared from my shadow.

"Leave me alone," I didn't turn and face my shadow.

"Why I'm trying to help. I can bring them back. I can remove your pain," He moved so he was standing in front of me.

"There are so many things wrong with that deal, I be a idiot to take it. One, the price is to fall into the darkness. Two, you'll make me serve Grima, and I'm not ok with that. Probably try to make me kill Chrom, I ain't doing that.. Third, why the hell would I let you bring them back. It rob them of a death they would like. Percival, a fantasy version of a spartan, dying in battle. Isaac, who got Elysium for dying a hero's death. Quick-step, a war elf, would be glad to die fighting. I can't rob them of their deaths, even though I wish they weren't dead," I shook my head.

"So that's your final answer," Fray looked at me.

"It will always be my final answer," I stared at him defiantly.

"So be it," Fray snapped his hands, and a bunch of risen appeared. Their power was off the chart. Like they were lords of the dead. Wait a minute,

"Deadlords," I looked at risen.

"Yeah, I stole them from Aversa. Why else did you think that fight was missing?," Fray drew a dark blade.

"Dunno, Dragon Art Blade Draw, Durendal. Zantetsuken," The two swords appeared in my hands. If I'm going down, I'll at least take some down with me.

"DO YOU WANT TO BATTLEROO," A spear flew right through the air, and straight through a deadlord. Then Erin ran up, her shield in front of her.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOUR STORY," A dark blast ran through the ground, and destroyed one of the deadlords. Dusty rode up

"Enough of you," Another dark blast went off, and turned a deadlord to smoke. Zachary walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I looked at them.

"What do you mean? You're our comrade. Its just part of the code. You fight for the person fighting next to you _._ " Shanzira appeared beside me. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY STOP STEALING KELLAM'S THING. Where's my sixth sense when I blyating need it.

"Whatever," I looked, and noticed Noah had join the fight. The four of them were handling the deadlords pretty well. At least half of them were already dead.

"Fall to the darkness," Fray charged with one of the deadlord charging beside him. The deadlord moved first swinging its axe.

"Not happening," Shanzira blocked it with one hand.

"CYKA," I ran straight at Fray slashing him.

"Enough of this," Fray swung at me.

"SKY BURST SLASH," I moved into using my twenty one hit combo. I had to do it different this time. Four circle slashes to his front, then a dash to the right for 3 strikes, the a flip with two strikes. I landed on his left, and moved straight towards his back, and slashed five spin strikes, then a roll to his left with four slashes, and jump with three slashes. "REMASTERED,".

"I SAID ENOUGH OF THIS," Fray shouted as a wave of darkness washed over all of us, and sent us all to the ground. The Dusk Knight marched over to me, with his sword out. "If I can't get you to take my deal. Well, I'm just going to end, you and take over your soulless corpse."

"NO," Dusty snapped her hands and Fray was frozen by some red aura.

"What you do," I stood up.

"My dark tome. It allows me to cast any dark spell I want. I don't know its real name, but its always been called the Dark one's tome." She stood up, and held her tome.

\  
"Alright," I picked up my durendal copy, and ran it through Fray's heart with tears in my eyes. Fray, a hero, lost himself to the darkness.

"You beat me, only because of what Spellcaster's trick. You know my power. I'll leave it to you. See if your not tempted," Fray faded into nothing. Only thing he left behind was a scroll.

"What's that," Zachary spoke up looking at the scroll.

"A dusk knight scroll," I grabbed the scroll. Even when I killed him, he still won't stop asking me.

"And that is?" Zachary looked at me.

"Basically the typical dark knight under a different name with the power of Dusk inside of darkness," I pocketed the scroll. "Now can you leave me alone,"

"No because we came to bring you back," Erin looked at me. "Ellen's not mad anymore. She asked Julianna, why she wasn't mad at you, and she pointed out Isaac would have done that no matter what you did. Its guy the kind of guy he was,".

"Doesn't matter," I looked away.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter," Erin looked at me surprised.

"Because I did cause Isaac's death. If I hadn't injured him, he wouldn't be dead," I turned and face them, tears in my eyes. "My own dumb rage. I gave into darkness, and I killed Isaac. How can I trust your words, when I know what I did. That's why it doesn't matter,".

"You can trust our words, because we are friends. You might have struck Isaac, but you never went after him. You went after Quick-step, Isaac is the one who took the attack instead, because he got in the way," Erin took a step closer to me. She's not going to slap me is she? Because is she is, can she remove her gauntlet.

"Stop lying. Those two actions aren't mutually exclusive. Just because Isaac took the attack, doesn't mean I killed him. Also how can you say I should trust you because we're friends. We aren't friends. You don't even know me," I shook my head.

"Ron, calm down. We aren't lying to you. We are friends," Erin walked even closer to me, I stepped back.

"Yes you are lying. We can't be friends, because no one is my friend. They're just people pretending to be my friends." I kept stepping back.

"For the love of Naga," Shanzira walked up, and slapped me across the face. Then she decked me in the schnozz.

"OUCH!," I held my hand to my face. It stung like ad. "Couldn't you have taken your gauntlet off before you slapped me?"

"Well couldn't you have listened to us, but I had to knock some sense into you," Shanzira looked at me.

"So you slapped him?" Erin looked at her.

"Didn't you do after he got into a massive depression after losing his first time with Aurion. Literally knocked some sense into him." Shanzira looked at her. So that happened in this timeline as well. Though Shanzira messed up the details a tad. It wasn't just the slap that knocked me out of the depression.

"Yes, but I also encouraged him by telling him to find his own power, not rely on others," Erin pointed out.

"Forgot about that," She grabbed me by the collar. "Ron, listen. Erin is telling the truth. We are your friends. You don't believe us. Then why have we been keepin the secret that you aren't Saber, but are Ron?. We all known. Noah figured out it by the fact you have accent. Erin, found out because Jolt said any kid of his should be a vampire, and you aren't. Dusty, accidently restored her own memories via magic. I saw it in my drawing. Zachary, he figured it out, Zachary, how did you find out again?".

"I didn't. You asked me to help you guys find Ron, and when I asked who that was. You guy's told me it was Saber. I been asking you guys about that for forty minutes, and no one has answered me," Zachary pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. They forgot to tell me about the plan to get Ron and Cordelia back together," Noah patted Zachary on the back. Oh yeah, Noah was the only one not included in that. Wait, when who wrote the note signed by Noah to meet for training?

"That reminds me, You still owe me sixty gold for that," Shanz looked at him. Can she let go of my collar.

"I do," Zachary looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes, you bet that Ron wouldn't easily forgive Cordelia," She told him.

"I'll get you the gold when we get back. Plus its not that easy to get someone to forgive you when you messed with their heart," Zachary pointed out. Well yes, and the only reason I did, it because I felt her heart, it truly didn't seem like she was lying.

"True, didn't see me, get together with Frederick, no matter how sorry he said he was," Shanzira only shrugged.

"Can you let me go, and just continue this conversation without me," I looked at them. I wish I had a flask.

"No, because you are coming back with us, You really still don't believe us. Well then tell me this. You're favorite animal is a dragon, because they're fucking badass. Its also the animal you want for your spirit animal, even though you don't know they don't exist. You're favorite animes are Sword art Online and Fairy Tail. Sword art is the anime that got you back in anime. You really like swords and the whole knight idea. The camp half-blood series is your favorite book series. You like jackets, because they're good for cool weather, and you can get out of them easy. You want to write hero stories. You like fire emblem because it entertaining, and the characters are amusing, and cool. That's also why you don't like Shadow dragon because its opposite of that. Your favorite ship is Robin and Lucina because its sweet, and actually affects the plot. You also like Sumia and Chrom because it doesn't seem like they fall for each not because they are in a s-support. You hate the Chrom and Olivia ship because it makes no sense, and you can't tell why people don't hate that one. You saved Maribelle even though you hate the living shit out of her for being a stuck up cyka's whose only redeeming quality is she is easy to other nobles. You love hero stories. You talked about them so much, we started to question why you weren't fathering Cynthia. Do you think we really aren't friends. You called us friends forged in the fire of wars, and that was your favorite part of all this. " She looked at me.

"Why out of anyone are you the one who said that?" Zachary looked at her.

"Did you expect it?" Shanzira looked at him. "If not, that's why,".

"Are you done? Because all those facts are true, but you probably just know that to make fun of me," I looked at her. She just shakes her head. Please you know that's all true. I need a freaking drink.

"Ron, why don't you believe in those invisible ties we all share," Dusty looked near tears.

"Because those ties would only exist between friends, and like I said, no one would be my friends. I'm a loner," How many times are they going to make me say it. I want this sting to go away. I'm a loner.

"When why you befriend Sumia, over love of literature. Kellam, over the fact you are the one of the few people who doesn't have any trouble finding , over love of fantasy stories. Why you play duck duck dragon with Nowi, Or be friend with any of us. If you're such a loner." Zachary looked up from a piece of paper he was reading off.

"I don' know, I never did any of that. That's not me," I looked at them, glaring why can't they leave me alone. Why do they think this is funny. Its annoying.

"Dusty, use that spell over yours show him one of our memories. Any of them," Shanzira told her. Dusty nodded, and everything went black.

When my vision returned I wasn't in the forest surrounded by them. Instead I was a different forest, the one near the prison Marcus was kept in. A hell of a blade was going on. Some blonde paladin with blue skin was going after whoever the person I'm looking through right now. The paladin was Arthas, and he swung his sword at the person, who moved like a rider would to dodge. So this is either Shanzira, Dusty or Erin before she lost Amphitrite. The rider looked over to the right, and I saw Aurion thrashing me like it was nothing. I kept getting up, and he slashed me right back down, or punched me down, or clawed. Basically I was getting my ass kicked like usual. The other me collapsed on the ground. Then Aurion marched over towards me, He kept shaking his head like he was annoyed. He raised his sword, and then Noah appeared from the shadow, and stabbed Aurion like he was trying to do a air assassinate.

"Get off me," Aurion threw Noah to the ground.

"Wait, how," Jean looked as the Noah in front of him, melted into shadows.

"Thanks, Erin," The other me stood back up.

"Just helping out," Erin beamed at me.

"HIYAH," Dusty screamed as Iris galloped and stomped right at Aurion's head.

"Don't forget about me," Zachary fired a blast at him.

"IS Arthas the only one holding off his opponent?" Aurion screamed at frustration.

"Nope," Shanzira fired her own attack at the Dread fighter.

"Can't you kill them all easily?" Ganondorf pointed out. .

"Yes, but what's the point of a fair one vs one, to test strength when other people keep getting in the way." Aurion pointed out.

"So you expect us to ignore the fact, you're killing our friend?" Erin looked at him

"Well we did agree to a one vs one," Aurion raised a eyebrow, and held his swords.

"Did you? I never heard Ron, actually say he agreed. Did you, Noah?" Shanzira looked towards Noah.

"No," Noah shook his head.

"I didn't hear that," Erin held her spear.

"Don't think he ever said anything. " Dusty held her tome.

"Guys," the Other me was grinning. Don't think I've ever seen such a smile on my face before.

"Its just the code of being a friend. We watch each other's back," Shanz held her spear at Aurion's direction.

The fight started up again. Aurion would go for me, and while the other counterpart's tried to attack the others, they would dodge and focus on attack on Aurion. I don't know how long this happened, but Aurion kept getting frustrated. Maybe after half an hour. He let out a scream.

"Seal Release 4. Seal Release 5," Aurion roared as a wave of power knocked everyone to the ground. I noticed the mark on his hand glowed, and only a cross was left on it.

"Aurion, what are you about to do?" Arthas looked at him. Only for Aurion to respond by running his blade through Arthas.

"You all are pissing me off. I have one job and you guys are making me screw it up," Aurion ran it his blade through Ganondorf.

"So you're killing them? Why not the other guy's," Jean yelled at Aurion.

"Sacred Art: Divine Holy Flame Cannon of God," Aurion's right arm turned into a cannon, and he fired some kind of fiery blast at Jean, causing him to lose his head.

"Stop this in the name of God," Kyle shouted towards Aurion, shaking in his boots. Aurion's flooring them. Its a complete party wipe.

"SHUT UP," Aurion grabbed him by the neck, and started thrashing the guy. Then he picked Kyle up, and tossed the guy through the air. He went flying so far, that I'm surprised he survived that. "You aren't worth killing...again,". Then Aurion fired some strikes off in the distance striking some people in the trees, and I have no idea who the hell he killed.

"Fuck this. I'm out of here. I'm not dying over this shit," Thoaria flew off on her mount

.  
"Chaos, we got to get out of here," Star screamed as a galeforce attack when over her head.

"I'm trying, but I can't move. I've got to stop him. Oh I know. Freeze tome," Chaos pulled out some blue tome only for it to get sent flying out of his hand. "Ok, maybe my Stone tome,". He drew some grey book, and it got sent flying from his hands.

"CHAOS," Star screamed at him. First time I've seen her so scared out of her mind. Also the only time I've seen Dusty scared as well, but I don't know if that counts. I mean Star's Dusty's evil twin. Yeah that's possible.

"I know my secret weapon. My magic afro," Chaos pulled out a giant purple afro. " Its so funky. I can already feel that jive like a fire in mah soul," Cue Aurion firing a blast of fire right at the afro burning it to ash.

"CHAOS," Star screamed as she got torn into two from a galeforce.

"STAR, you killed her. I'll get you for this. I'll call Allie, , Nappa, Sheo, That golden bastard who keeps calling me mongrel. I'll kill you for that," Chaos yelled at him as portals to appear behind him. Aurion rushed and slammed his fist into Chaos, sending him back.

"You made me kill my comrades. Do you know how much you ruined. Sacred Art: Divine Holy light, Breath of God," Aurion moved like he was getting a breath, and let out a attack. It went straight for me. Noah moved the quickest, appearing in front of me, and tossed me out of the way of the blast. Then turned to tank the attack, only to move out of the way last second. He was too slow. The attack still hit his left arm, completely destroyed it.

"Noah," The other me screamed at him.

"His mistake," Aurion charged at the other me.

"No," Erin moved in front of the other me, and Aurion slashed her down. She collapsed against her horse, both bleeding out.

"No," I looked at Erin.

"I'm not kidding around here," Aurion moved his sword, only for Zachary grabbing him by the arm. Aurion threw him off. I heard a scream, and Zachary's glasses were shattered.

"Stay away from him," Shanzira fired off an attack.

"Enough," Aurion blasted her with fire. Something fell from her pocket, a burning arcwind tome?

"No," Shanzira started to put out the fire on the tome? Isn't it just a tome? Can they be burned?

"No, my candy," Dusty screamed out.

"Enough," The other me shouted, and sounded like he was attacking Aurion. Then the sound of sword piercing flesh.

"This is just part of the risk," I sounded like I was coughing. Shanzira turned around, abandoning the tome. Aurion had his sword pierced through my back. Everything looked like the picture that that Diz clone gave me.

"No, you failed. You didn't learn. You didn't learn code zero of being a hero," Aurion shouted as he disappeared in a portal, like he was whisked away.

"No, no, no," Erin screamed as she tried to heal the other me, but her mend staff wasn't working.

"No," Dusty was in tears.

The vision ended, and then everything went back to the other forest. Noah was standing in front of me.

"So you see what you needed to," Noah looked at me.

"You weren't lying. You were friends to other me?" I looked at them.

"Yeah,Now come on. Chrom's probably worried about Shanz," Noah pulled me back to my feet. When did I get on the ground? We walked back, but I couldn't say anything. Well I didn't know what to say. After a while, I finally regain my voice.

"Shanzira, can you show me how to work my speaker tome?" Yes even I realize that might not be the first thing I should have asked, but I might still be in shock.

"Huh? yeah, give me the tome," She held out her hand for the tome, and I gave it to her. She showed me as we finished the return to the encampment.

 **Author's Notice: Long ass chapter. Did not expect it to be so long. Well glad I finally finished it. Yeah, some events are the same, with slightly different changes. Now what happens next, and has Ron gained some of his confidence back. Who knows, but to find out the rest, guess what you got to do? Wait till next time, sorry. While you wait, want to share a review, a favorite, share, follow, favorite part?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shall we begin. Kinda don't have much to say here. This story almost reaching its end. Only so many chapters left. I'll admit I'm going to sad to see it end. Anyone else feel a little sad about it?  
**

Chapter 17

Elemental Curse

So Chrom got the Exalted Falchion. Yeah, I missed seeing Chrom burn in dragon fire. Wonder if it was that Captain America scene. You know the one I'm talking about right? That scene when he actually becomes Captain America. And I mean that scene where he gets all tall and muscles. If they were about to stop that from his pains, and he told them to keep going. Badass thy name is Captain America.

Sorry got off topic. Anyways we reached Origin Peak, we're basically just waiting for Naga to see if Grima is here. I'm just looking over a journal the spirits left me. Apparently they gave it to Erin in case they didn't make it through a fight. Bet you Percival is the one who thought of that. It filled with notes, and things I can do. Thought others have lines. Some of really not. There a line that's clearly from Isaac. Dance to lightning. Its like a note. Its there and then its gone. Its wrathful. What the hell does that mean? Its like he's trying to be like Percival with his line being riddles. Percival filled the journal with riddles. Your focus is your heart. That's the link. That's just one of them. I get he's talking about my focus for my dragon art. What does he mean by my heart? Does he mean an element of heart? Cause that only existed in Zengard, and magic doesn't mix in worlds. I wish Jolt's words made more sense as well. He's line was just remember Dad's training. I get what he's talking but not how that helps. The event he's talking about it when Aurion decided to train the four heroes. He had everyone focus on a element to strengthen them. Everyone thought about what element they linked to. Jolt picked fire because of his passion and anger. Percival was the earth because of his patience, and sympathy. Eleanor was wind, because of her happiness, despite all her life reached. Eillie was water because of her calmness also the fact she never gave up on the person she loved.

"Penny for your thought" Shanzira appeared out of nowhere and looked at me. Seriously don't get how she keeps stealing Kellam's thing. Thought it gotten less shocking.

"I just don't get what they mean. Quick-step the only one who's not confusing. Train your eyes by focusing on one spot.. Don't use burst, just run like normal. He's talking about improving archery, and speed. Even tells me what's wrong with my moves. Just use abilities random. Think were you land them. The others all talk about cryptic writing." I looked at the quote by Jolt telling me to think about his dad's training. The bluntest of my characters and he's cryptic.

"What do you mean" Shanzira yawned and smiled.

"Look at Jolt's. Think about training with Dad. What does he mean by that. I get the focus part, but not what his training with Aurion is suppose to help," I kept looking at the line.

"Well how did his training with his dad go?" Shanzira titled her head.

"Well Aurion took the four of them to the elemental plane, and told them to go to the element that matched them. Jolt and Eillie both walked to wind. Eleanor went towards water, and Percival went towards fire. They all nearly got swallowed because they weren't compatible. Aurion stopped the spell. Then he told them to think about what each element really means, and how they are," I looked towards the sky, and scratched my chin.

"Did that work?" Something in Shanzira's voice sounded like she knew more then what she was letting on.

"Yeah, Jolt picked fire because of his passion for fighting, and his rage. Percival picked earth because it mixed well with him, his loyalty to his own country when they saw him as pariah because he was a son of wisdom and born in the light. He wasn't like the others sons of war, and born in the darkness. Even his fighting style, its all tactical coming up with strategy to win. He can beat a stronger opponent by outwitting them. Eleanor, " I stopped because I realized something." The damn bastard tricked me,".

"You figure it out?" Shanzira looked at me.

"Yeah, I figured it out. He literally was talking about his training with his dad. He wanted me to think it through." I slammed my fist into the ground, and thought. What do I link up with. I'm like Jolt, reckless, passionate, filled with rage. I'm like fire, no not fire. I'm more destructive. I don't stay on the same thing. I'm not the center, but when I appear I'm the thing you notice. I'm also apparently loud. So I am lightning?

"Woah, calm down, Sparky," Shanzira looked worried now.

"Huh," I looked at my arm, and noticed it was glowing in lightning, and shadows. My element was lighting and shadow. Of course. I walk the line. From light to dark. I just didn't think of it because you can't normally dual wield elements with dragon art. You can use two elements, but you have to make sure they connect or you go crazy. Mixing fire and water doesn't work. Thought Shadow magic because its technicality black magic, it works as a connector because of what black magic is. Still dual-wielding dragon art isn't as useful. You would only get half of the power up. Plus Aurion said he never really made it to be dual-wieldable, as its not that useful. Thought I am a dual wielder.

"So I'm guessing you found your focus," Shanzira smiled and the way she did gave it away.

"Yeah, and thanks," I looked at her.

"For what?" Shanzira looked at me confused.

"You knew what Jolt was talking about, the whole time. You were just trying to help weren't you, ma'am," I looked at her.

"Yeah, I mean what you expect. Why didn't you ask someone who uses magic to help you with a magic question. Also ma'am? Do not call me that again," Shanzira looked at me.

"Why? I only used it as a term of respect?" I searched for another line I thought was cryptic by Jolt. The line about the dragon's curse.

"Because one its makes me feel old, and its weird coming from someone who's older than me," Shanzira looked at me completely confused.

"Older. I'm pretty sure I'm younger," I looked at her.

"No, you're older." She shook her head.

"Pretty sure I'm not," I scratched my chin. How did we get to this chapter.

"You look like you are late twenties, I'm mid twenties," She stated as if it was fact. So I still look mid-twenties without the beard.

"I'm mid twenties as well," I pointed out.

"The time for thinking is over. The Grimleaf are upon us," A voice I didn't not recognize spoke up. It was serene and sweet, also kind of calming.

"Father, we are under attack," Lucina shouted out for the whole encampment to hear.

"We'll finish this later," Shanzira ran off to get her mount.

"Alright, your majesty," I took off running towards the battlefield, summoning my sword copies of Durandal and Zantetsuken. Then a spell came to my mind. "Dragon Art: Flame Overdrive, Shadow Overdrive,".

In an instant the two swords glowed in flames, and then grew in length. Durandanal changed into a jet black longsword with a rose petal shaped hilt, while Zantetsuken turned into blade of brilliant white light with star blade hilt and looks. I can't call them they're names in this state. How about Black Rose Sword, and Starlight Blade. Yes those fit nicely. Dragon Art: Overdrive. Overpowering the power in my swords to make them turn even more powerful weapons. Basically I just made two legendary swords into more powerful forms. more like a sacred swords.

"Who wants to die?" Dusty was firing fire spells like they were going off the shelves.

"Captain, orders?" I swung through two generals, and what do you know I killed them. The training has been working. That's good to know. I'm glad of that.

"Break through, and crush and destroy the leader so we can reach Grima," Chrom yelled as he slashed down a sage.

"Got it, and I got just the spell that can help. Dragon Art: Shadow Lightning Summon: Huo the Dragon King," I shouted out one of the new Dragon Art. From the sky, a circle of lightning and shadows formed in the sky. Bursting from it a giant dragon came forth.

"The flying fuck?" Noah looked as the dragon started to burn Grimleaf.

"What?" I turned towards him, when I really shouldn't have, and got hit in the gut, and coughed up some blood. I killed the general attacking me, and noticed the blood I coughed up. He didn't hit me that hard.

"You just summoned a fucking dragon?"Noah turned towards me and then Huo.

"The Dragon King, but yeah part of the Dragon Art's full magic. It allows me to take the power of Dragons, while being creative with my attacks. Dragon Art's Summon, well I can call creatures of massive power.

"So it works like Dragon Slayer magic and maker magic?" Noah noted the parts of my magic.

"Yeah, Also like Archer's trace magic," I only shrugged.

"So why a dragon?" Noah questioned me.

"Because they're fucking epic," I looked at him in pure shock. Epicness, thy name is dragon. Nuff said.

"Maybe you should get back in the fight?" Shanzira pointed out.

"Aye," Noah and I both said at the same time. If only we said sir, that would have been funnier, but we didn't.

We charged back into the fight, and the Shepherds were kicking Grimleaf ass. In a matter of minutes I was running out of Grimleaf to kill.

"We're winning. Is that all they got," Frost shouted as he decapitated a dark flier.

"Damn it Frost, don't say that," Robin turned towards the grandmaster, as Erza went flying through the air, and hit the ground with a crack.

"You did that," Frost looked towards Aversa.

"Yes," Aversa looked at him bored. She was bleeding several spots, Her arms looked covered in scars. Did Fray give those scars?

"You damn bastard of a bitch," Frost charged towards her and stabbed her.

"Really that's all you got?" Aversa reached over and snapped the Frost's neck.

"Shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to opening a can of whup-ass on you," I growled at her. "Dragon Art:Shock whup-ass. Shadow Whup-ass,". I threw a can of lightning and shadow at her.

"Cans, That was your plan?" Aversa looked at me in shock as she caught the cans. Cue them opening and pummeling her in the face with fists of lighting and shadows.

"I did say I was going to open a can of whup-ass on you," I coughed and let it in my mouth. Why do I feel like blood is in my mouth?

"So you literally threw cans of whup-ass at her?" Erin looked at me.

"Beauty of dragon art magic," I smirked at the thought.

"Couldn't have you done something more useful?" Erin questioned my attack.

"What opening actual cans of whup-ass wasn't useful?" I looked at her surprised.

"It is, but its taking time we don't have," Erin pointed out. Which was true, even though the cans were kicking her ass, but taking a sweet while,

"Well maybe I got one more move that can end this. Dragon Art: Elecforce. Shadowforce," I moved towards Averse as my two swords glowed in fiery energy and shadow energy. The energy make the swords bigger and bigger. I got underneath Aversa and I had the perfect moment. The attack went, and as I swung the slash turned less like a sword, but more like a halberd. It sent her flying through the air, and she kept flying until she was a twinkle in the star.

"And Aversa is blasting off again," Zachary smirked watching the same sight. He's gotten a lot less quiet.

"Bet you five week of pay and dessert that she survived that," I looked at everyone. Bet you only one person makes that bet.

"DEAL," Gaius looked me at me, his mouth watering at the thought of five weeks of dessert.

"Don't come to me whining," Erin walked away.

"Even I wouldn't have made that bet. No matter how sweet the deal was," Dusty walked over.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Shanzira smirked at the thought.

"Don't ask me to steal you some," Noah disappeared in smoke.

The air rushed around me, and I felt like I heard someone shout. Sounded like a pissed off Kami. Also then a rush of wind, and Someone else shouting watch out. Then the next thing I noticed we were in some dark and dreary place with a lot of rain. Also it sensed really dark power.

"So where are we," I looked at the rest of the shepherds. Then I started coughing up my blood, and then I noticed something. The blood I was coughing was black. Then I thought of something. That line I was thinking about from Jolt. It was everyone was their version of the curse. He was talking about the curse a knight gave him. That the more he used his power, the chance he would go into a berserk state. I've got my own version of the curse. The black blood I can't explain, but this curse, well its terrifying.

 **Author's Notice: So there's the end of that one. Ron learned his focus, and something else. What does this mean, and how shall it affect the story. If only I would tell, but AD, it ruins all the fun, if I just told you. So till next time. Maybe you can spare a review, a share, a favorite, your favorite part, a follow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter, and we reached Reverse Hero's Final arc. A couple of chapters left, and this will be the end. Let's see what I got next for you. Like maybe will find out. Maybe. I mean you know how I love my secrets.**

Chapter 18

Path of The Knight.

"Hah," I swung my swords of shadow and lightning. Erin spun her halberd, and deflected it,

"lower your stance," Noah shouted watching my movements. Its been three days since we ended up on this raining field. Leearch and Noah have been scouting.

"Alright," I lowered my stance, and swung again.

"Nope," Erin deflected it again.

"Dragon Art: Lightning Haste," I shouted the spell. Lightning wrapped around me, A haste spell increases my speed.

"Stop," Zachary ran up to us.

"What?" I stopped mid swing, my sword inches from Erin's neck.

"You weren't suppose to use magic," Shanzira pointed out. It was suppose to be a sword skill training match. Plus I only used a spell, for speed.

"Leearch, reported Risen, stronger then normal," Zachary panted completely out of breath. Why did he run here? Couldn't he just have teleported here?

"Wait, doesn't that mean?" I looked at him.

"Yes, it means, we are in Walmart's paralogue," Zachary pointed out.

"But I killed him," I stated them. I did kill him. Everyone said he was dead.

"Well apparently all his lines about not having a heart where true," Dusty snarked and took out a candy bar.

"Couldn't have stated dead. What is this a DC Comic?" I looked at the others.

"Let's go kill him again," Dusty flashed one of her smiles.

"I agree," Noah drew his blade. He's been using Balmung for a blade lately.

"My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross!"

Walhart shouted towards Chrom. Then I noticed we were surrounded by Risen.

"War is over man. Let it go," Zachary pointed.

"AAh," I shouted having bad memories return.

"Let's not bother talking about it. Just beat the flying fuck out of him, and the risen, Then recruit him," Noah pointed out.

"Agreed," I slashed the nearest risen down.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty wasted no time, and fired a attack like at the conqueror.

"Just die," Zachary pulled out a tome. The book of Naga and fired it.

"DO YOU WANT TO BATTELROO?" Erin froze the rain and fired them right at the conqueror.

"I'll show you the power of a true conqueror," Iskander rode straight at Walhart swinging.

"Fall to the wayside," Walhart slammed his wolf berg right at Iskander. He went to the ground, and then some arms grabbed him. They pulled him under.

"You bastards. You killed Iskander. Now we don't have any of the good servants. Expect for Gilgamesh, but he's a asshole," I charged right at Walhart. "CYKA!,"

I slammed my own critical attack right at him. It went right into his side.

"Time to tip the scales" Robin fired off a lightning bolt, but it wasn't a Thoron. It was Mjolnir.

"Anything can change," Chrom slammed Falchion into Walhart.

"My turn," Shanzira fired a spell right, at Walhart, and it slammed into his chest, sending him down.

"Now just the Risen," I turned and face . The Risen weren't going to be that difficult. Could usually end them in a couple of attacks.

"Of course," Erin smirked.

We charged right at them. They swarmed us, completely outnumbered us. Maybe we have the advantage with their leader gone.When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn.

" _Yo ho ho ho_

 _Raise the Black Flag._

 _Load the cannons._

 _Scourges of the seas_

 _Merchants fear us._

 _Yo ho ho ho_

 _We pillage the treasure._

 _Thick as thieves we are"_ I sang.

"Saber, what are you going?" Chrom looked at me as he killed another one of the Risen.

"Singing a pirate song. Thought it would help," I moved around a risen paladin, and slashed in a circle. A four hit combo. My sky circle attack.

"And that's the end of that," Dusty pulled her spear out of the last Risen.

"Why did we end up here, anyways," Lissa questioned.

"Who knows," Kiyoshi spoke up. Holy mother hubbard, he's still here. Forgot about him.

"Why don't we ask Naga," Erin looked into the sky.

"And how are we doing to do that. Look into the sky, and ask Naga why we were sent here," I looked at her.

"Hey, Naga, why did we end up here?" Erin kept looking at the sky

.  
"Sorry, but Grima seems to be messing with my powers. I can keep trying to teleport you guys," Naga appeared and answered the question.

"Well that's didn't see that coming," I looked at the divine dragon.

"Keep teleporting us please. We need to stop Grima. I doubt Quick-step can hold him off forever,"

"I'll do my best," Naga looked at us. Then the light overcame us, and when it died we were in some kind of village. Ok there are three possible. Either this is Priam, Gangrel, or Emmeryn. If this is Gangrel, I hope Chrom doesn't speak to him three times. If this is Priam, well blyad. I don't think I'll last that one. If this is Emmeryn, well it be good to have her back, but with how the timeline is. I don't think it will end well. If it is her paralogue, she might end up. No, The god of this world can't be that evil..right? I listened for the conversation. I didn't hear anything about a radiant hero, or pirates. I did hear Chrom's shock about finding his sister survive. Well she's alive. I was worried she was dead. Now we have to save Emmeryn, because she went to save the girls Grimleaf are kidnapping. We race to find her, searching for hours, and then we came across her. They were chasing her down. We had to move.

"Anyone got a rescue staff?" I shouted. The way I always solved it was using rescue staff to get her out of the way as fast as I could. They'll go for her, not your men.

"No," Chrom shook his head after looking at Robin, who also shook his head.

"I'll check if the village have one?" I knew the village one, but I don't know if it would work. It takes two turns for them to get to Emmeryn. Maybe because its not like the game, maybe I can get it to Erin or Rin. Maybe They can close the different.

"Go," Erin was running towards Emmeryn.

"On it," I ran towards the village going as fast as I could. I ended up slammed into a stall.

"My cabbages," The stall keeper shouted at me.

"Sorry, kind of in a hurry. Know where I can find a rescue staff?" I held a cabbage in my hand. I might have to worry about increasing metabolism, but I'm not eating that. It will be worse then arugula.

"No," The stall guy shouted at me.

"Can you tell me where the chief is?" I looked at him. I'm running out of time.

"No," He kept shouting.

"Well Blyad you. I'm going to find him," I started running again, searching for the chief, wondering how long I had left. I ran, and skidded, leaving a path of dust as I saw the chief.

"Yes?" The chief moved the dust from his eyes.

"Rescue staff, please tell me you have one," I looked at him. They had to be close now.

"Um, yes, just give me a second," The chief handed me one.

"Thank you," I took off running, praying I wasn't too late. Please no. I kept running, until I reached them.

"Saber, do you have one," Erin looked at me.

"Yeah," I moved to hand it to her, but noticed it was gone.

"Needing this," A grimleaf griffon rider held the staff.

"I've got him," Leearch nocked an arrow, and fired it. It slammed into the rider, and he went flying down. Rin flew forward and grabbed it. They were almost on Emmeryn.

"Its now or never," I shouted, praying that we could get her away.

"I'm on it," Rin raised the staff, and it started to glow. Then her pegasus shrieked and fell from the sky.

"No," Chrom shouted as we lost our last chance. Dusty taught Rin, but it was too late. They were about to make the strike.

\  
"Argh," I bit back the pain, as the first axe slammed into me. Then the another, and another, and they kept going. I grabbed Emmeryn, and ran with whatever strength I had left, I ran. I collapsed beside the shepherd, bleeding out, vision going black. Please just let Emmeryn be safe. Then everything went completely black.

 **Author's notice: Yeah, not really a cliffhanger ending, but did you expect it to end that way? Yeah there's only so many left. Who's paralogue is left. How did Walmart come back? Who's next. Will Ron survive. Till next time. How about leaving a review, a favorite, a follow, your favorite part, and a share?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope everyone had a nice holiday, and continue to have a nice holiday. Let's continue the story. Hopefully I won't ruin your holiday by giving you a sad chapter to read. If your reading this after the holiday's well, then I repeat my first comment. Anyways let's go onto the chapter.**

Chapter 19

The Grave Blade

"Awh," I woke up in a jolt, only for someone's gauntlet to push me back.

"No you don't. I didn't spend all night healing you for you to reopen all your wounds," Erin looked at me, bags under her eyes, she looks like she can barely hold her mend staff.

"Thanks," I thought back far as I could remember. I ran to grab Emmeryn to get her away from the Grimleaf, then got hit by a lot of weapons. Some in the back, the bastards. I remember bringing her to the shepherds, but that's all I remember. "How's Emmeryn?"

"She's alive. After you passed out. Robin gave us orders. We blocked off every exit, and set up ranged units from their fliers. We didn't let anyone reach her," Erin yawned , almost nodding off to sleep.

"So I'm guessing you'll never remember Gibbs rule number 1: Don't do anything stupid," Shanzira appeared out of nowhere.

"HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" I looked at her, seriously how does she keep stealing Kellam's thing. That's literally the only detail to his character, well the main one.

"Dunno, but its fun," Shanzira smirked clearly enjoying how much of a ninja she could be. Is Noah teaching her how to be a ninja?

"No," Noah appeared from the shadow. Was he reading my mind?

"So where are we?" I looked around, noticing I was in grey tent, filled to the rim with medical supplies. Hopefully no one thinks to just answer the medical tent.

"We're near the tomb that we find Yen'fay," Dusty popped up from behind my cot. Why was she there?

"That's where we got teleported by Naga?" I looked around.

"No, we marched here. Too many injured for Naga to teleport. Rin, Kiyoshi, Leearch, Anar were all injured alongside others." Zachary appeared from under my cot, and both his eyes were black.

"Why were you under my cot, and what happened to your eyes?" I looked at him. Also how did he fit under it. Its like a foot off the ground. Also when did I have a cot? I still don't have a tent even. I'm been sleeping under trees.

"Trying to get Dusty to stop eating all the candy. She took all of the candy we have," Zachary shook his head.

"So you basically weren't thinking at all," I looked at him.

"No," Zachary shrugged like he knew it was a bad idea.

"So which of the paralogues are we on?" I looked around.

"Yen'fay's," Noah explained barely looking up.

"Alright," I leaned up, only to get pushed right back.

"No, even though I did heal you, but you aren't completely healed." Erin looked at me annoyed.

"You gotta be kidding me? You're asking me to sit around, while other people are fighting for their lives," I glared nearly shouting at her. "Just heal me again,"

"I don't have anymore heals," Erin glared at me. "You aren't going into the next fight. Doctor's orders,".

"Can't agree with that sorry. I'm can't do that. I can't." I stopped trying to figure out exactly to word what I wanted to say.

"Just let him go. He'll probably sneak off, if we don't allow him. He'll follow the code of a hero even if it kills him," Noah spoke up, shaking his head like he knew the idea just won't work.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him in confused, the code of heroes?

"Your code of what makes a hero. You were trying to figure out what a hero really is for your oath. The code is what makes a hero. 1; They're strong. 2. People respect heroes. 3, They're the stuff of legends. 4. They're more then heroes, 5. A level of unobtainable skill, 6, They never run from a fight," Noah listed off the lines like they were nothing.

"Something's not right with that list," Dusty leaned against the wall, tapping her fingers against the wall.

"Hey, shouldn't we be you know getting ready to march?" I looked at the others.

"Give it a second," Noah looked like up in the sky.

"May I do something before we go off and fight?" Jolt spoke up, his tone sounded like he was deep thought. I stood up from my cot, and walked outside. The shepherds were in a giant circle, and Jolt was holding something in his hands.

"OK?" Chrom looked completely confused, like he was in the middle of a giant speech, and Jolt stopped him in his tracks.

"Noire, will you marry me," Jolt held out his hand and it was a ring, with a green stone shaped like a rose. He didn't drop one down to one knee or anything.

"Yes," Noire pulled him into a hug, and kissed him rapidly.

"Why did you ask that now?" Aeron looked at Jolt, his eyes giving a tactical look. "The world could end any minute, and you figure you ask your girlfriend to marry you before a fight?" "You just answered your own question. Yeah, the world going to end if we don't do anything. I'm risking my life to be happy. Maybe I should wait. But the world's going to end, and I might die. I'm not going to die regretting I wasn't scared enough to propose to the woman I love. Plus it kinda feels special," Jolt passed the ring to Noire.

"Makes sense," Aeron only shrugged as Rose hugged him.

"Someone just upset that he didn't think of it," Rose gave him a kiss.

"Well I was going to, but he stole my lightning," Kirito spoke up annoyed at Rose.

"You were going to propose. How sweet," Ilithya hugged him, and gave him a rapid amount of kisses.

"Yeah, but now I guess I'll have to think of a better time," Kirito smiled brightly at Ilithya

"You think of something," She pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Chrom, I think we can march now," I smirked at the king, and he only nodded. Without another word we set off marching towards the tomb of Chon'sin heroes. We marched as silence through a tomb. Not one risen to be found. That's not right.

"Nothing, guess the rumors of Yen'fay were just rumors," Chrom looked over all of us.

"Three...two...one," Robin counted down.

"Argh," Tharja kneeled over a blade going right through her chest. She fell to the ground, dead, as Risen burst through basically every direction.

"Oh come on, I didn't even say what could go wrong," Chrom sounded annoyed at his lack of genre savviness.

"And here I thought Yen'fay would appear" Lucina looked utterly confused.

"Give it a second," Robin didn't even looked shocked, and just fired off a random Thoron. Then Yen'fay ran by.

"Speak of devil, and the devil shall appear," I chuckled to myself.

"Yen'fay," Say'ri looked at where her brother appeared, and ran after him.

"Why would you speak of the devil?" Morgan looked at me confused.

"Metaphorically joke?" I shrugged. Not exactly sure, where that line comes from I just love using it as a joke. You know when your wondering where someone is, and then they just appear.

"Shepherds, group up and push the Risen back." Chrom ordered over the chaos. Shanzira was next to him ready to pair up. Everyone was else was pairing up like it was going out of style. Expect for me. I usually pair up with Cordelia, and she doesn't even know who I am. Its like middle school all over again, and you know what let's not go into that. I kinda don't want to start crying.

"Would you like to fight with me?" Rin appeared beside me.

"Huh?" I looked at her, and back towards where Say'ri ran off. The Risen where swarming at her. Wonder if they could handle it.

"We're the only ones left who haven't paired up. Just curious if you wanted to fight with me. Not everyone always follow the pair up order. It only seems the people who have close bond. Some kind of power in it," Rin explained to me.

"Why not. Just try to keep up," I summoned two swords, and readied to move.

"I'll do my best," Rin drew her beast. "I might not have a lot of practice without Garda, but I can still duke it out with the best of them.

"Well I don't know who Garda is, but let's see if I don't have some good tricks, Dragon art: Dragon art Shadow Haste, Dragon art: Lightning Acceleration, Dragon Art: Shadow armor, Dragon Art Lightning shield, Dragon Art: Shadow Orb, Dragon Art, Lightning Orb," I started casting spells that increased some power. Speed, defense, and power. Thought I'm not sure why I increased my speed. I'm pretty fast already. Thought more speed ain't a issue. Thought orbs help by increased my magic. Shadows melt around me creating armor that doesn't break easy. Lightning forming like a barrier.

"Those will help?" A dark armored rider looked at me. She was standing right where Rin was? Wait a minute?  
"Rin?" I looked over at the knight. The armor looked like it was made from dragon scales, and the head looked like a dragon's jaw. Also looked like a second skin. Either I used Shadow armor and it worked on both of us, somehow, or Quick-step's alive and suck in Dark Dragon Knight. I'm guessing the former, because I'm pretty sure the person in the armor is a girl. I know Quick-step's a elf, and they look kinda of feminine but not enough you can't tell genders.

"Yes?" The dark armored figure looked at me.

"When did you get armor?" I looked at her completely shock.

"I'm wearing armor?" She looked at herself, "Cool, and I'm guessing for your magic,"

"So my bluffs work on others. Epic, Now I've got some more spells to cast. Dragon art: Lightning piercing spear. Dragon Art: Shadow strike,". I watched as green lightning formed like a spear, went straight toward the Risen. The spear went through a risen, and it crumbled. Then my second spell went off. Boom the shadow formed into another strike. Then I went forward with another strike. No spells, just a couple of sword swings. I spun on my heels, slashing Risen as they came close. One hit for each of them. Two for each attack. I scanned around searching for the other shepherds. It looked like we were crushing the risen. I ducked as a spear slashed a Risen destroyed behind me.

"You are real hard to keep up with," Rin held her spear tightly and then the shadow armor disappeared. My bluff must have passed. What was the time for it?, and the cooldown.

"Yeah, " I looked at her, and then felt a sharp pain in side.

"You ok?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, must be wounds from the last fight. Dragon Art: Shadow Recover, Dragon Art: Lightning Heal. Dragon Art: Shadow Aura recovery. Dragon Art: Lightning cure," I casted some healing spells, Argh.I fell to my knees,, the pain That's not right. The pain its worse. My vision is going black.

"You've gone pale. That's it. I'm moving you somewhere safe" She picked me up, well I should say dragging. She couldn't lift me. Unlike Quick-step, who even I don't know why, I weight a lot. Should come up with a reason why he weighs nothing.

"Stop, you're putting yourself in danger," I coughed up black blood, and I'm pretty sure I've been drooling it.

" I can't leave you like this. You're an ally. We have to help each other. Your coughing up black blood. Also why is your black blood?" She looked at me completely shocked.

"Just is," I coughed up more blood. I'm pretty sure I'm coughing up either Jolt's high elf blood, or Percival's dark ancient blood.

"How?" She looked at me.

"Stop making me talk," I kept coughing up blood, I started to get light headed. Not good.

"Ok,true you need to save your strength, " Rin looked forward, and gulped."That Risen, its power, its like a legendary hero!" I looked forward and noticed the Risen. It was different then the rest. More slender, and its outfit may have been a swordmaster one, but it didn't match up with anyone I've seen in whatever the blyat the fire emblem world is named. It was swinging some kind of golden one side sword. I think it was suppose to be a katana, but kinda has a saber feel to it. Wait, gold sword. Yen'fay's chapter. Risen that's different then the others. BLYAT that's the Sol Katti. Also those robes, is this Risen Lyn? HOW THE SEVEN AD DID LYN BECOME A RISEN, AND WHY IS SHE HERE?

"Destroy," Risen Lyn looked at us, sword raised.

"I can you give me that armor again?" Rin looked at me nervous. I would be to. THat's a powerful sword against her forged silver lance. She might have a bit advantage based on weapon triangle, and her reach is far, but far too many disadvantages.

"No mana," I pushed myself off of her, so I wouldn't get any blood on her, and she could fight. I don't know if I have mana in this world, or if Dragon Art cost mana, but I know I don't have the strength for any spells. Ad, my sword faded away.

"What's mana?" Rin looked completely lost as if she never heard of the word.

"Focus," Say'ri shouted as she blocked a strike from Risen Lyn.

"Destroy," Risen Lyn moved away from the block.

"Sorry. I'm just curious," Rin only gave a sad smile.

"There's a time and a place," Say'ri turned away and stared at Rin?

"BEHIND YOU," I shouted ignoring the blood dripping.

"Argh," Say'ri screamed as she crumbled to the ground. Risen Lyn stood behind her, the Sol Katti dripping with blood. She raised the sword again, and slashed her again, and again.

"Lady Say'ri I'll save you," Rin charged at the Risen only to get swept aside like it was nothing. Her spear broken on the ground.

"Doom," Risen Lyn went back to attacking Say'ri

"I still can fight," I grabbed Rin's broken lance. It was broken enough that I can wield it like a sword. "Come at me,"

"Give me my sword," Lyn cut right through the Risen her. Picking up the sword, and grabbed it.

"Well that works," I shrugged, and shook my head.

"Shepherds, fall back, we are going to be overrun," Chrom shouted as he killed another Risen. Isn't this a chapter we have to kill the all the enemies?

"How?" Dusty looked at Chrom with crazy looks.

"Just run!," Chrom moved and slashing down risen in his way.

"OK," I started to move, but I fell to the ground. My strength faded isn't it. Well I can crawl.

"Let me help," Kiyoshi grabbed me by the collar and helped me.

"We've have to get out of here. The spirits, they kept coming. We can't be here." Say'ri spoke up, and set Rin down. '

"Damn it," Kiyoshi looked around, and we were surrounded by Risen.

"Anyone got a heal or an elixir or anything. I could do something help" I gripped the broken spear in my hand. I can't use Dragon Art. Just like Jolt Zack's dragon curse, the more I use my dragon art, more danger to my health. More powerful the spell, more damage to me. All magic comes with a price.

"Move," Kiyoshi threw me towards the door, and charged toward the risen. They swarmed around him. He slashed them down, but they swarmed him.

"We have to do something, We can't retreat," I growled wondering what was going on.

"He's right," Kirito looked around, and drew his swords.

"They killed my mother," Noire started to fire arrows all over the place.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty started blast the area with some kind of dark magic. I watched as the shepherds put up a last stand. Everyone fired attacks, trying to push the risen back. Spell went off in every direction, some hitting columns, smashing graves. Soon the tomb started to shake, and rocks started to fall. Thankfully they hit the risen,

"To the end," Kiyoshi raised his katana, and then a rock crumbled hitting him in the head. He fell to the ground, unmoving. Members of the shepherds moved to help him, but the Risen swarmed, and ripped him to shred like tissue papers.

"NO," I screamed at the loss of another comrade.

"We have to get out of here," Say'ri shouted at us. "Its coming down,"

"So the Risen aren't the worse of our problems," Jolt slashed down a risen with spin of his swords.

"JUST MOVE," Say'ri shouted rushing people out the door. We rushed out the door, the mages and bow users fired whatever they took to handle the Risen. Someone casted a heal on me, and I limped towards the door. Soon all of the shepherds were out. I watched counting all the shepherds. Say'ri and I were the only ones left.

"Go I'll open the door," I gripped the handle.

"No you go," Say'ri pushed me through the door, and then it swung it closed. Without Say'ri moving through the door. She stayed behind, giving her life.

 **Author's Notice: And that's the end of this paralogue. Only two paralogues left, and the final chapter. Reverse Heroes, story is coming to an end.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go. The Final Three chapters left in the Reverse Hero, And that includes this one. So this story is nearing its end. Only so much more to go left. Well let's start.  
**

Chapter 20

Shadow Reunion.

I opened my eyes, and noticed the white of a tent. Wait when did I end up in a tent. The last thing I remember was yelling, trying to get into the tomb to help Say' how the blyad did that happen. That never happened in the paralogue. I tried to sit only to be pushed back down.

"You aren't getting up any time soon," Erin glared at me, the anger like a snake's venom. What exactly happened? Did someone kill Gaius, or Ilithya.

"What happened?"" I was seriously confused. Also why does my head hurt, and where are my glasses?

"You really don't remember?" She looked at me, some of the venom in her voice going away.

"I remember finishing Yen'fay's chapter, and trying to go help Say'ri," I shook my head, completely lost. How did I end up in the med tent?

"You passed out," Erin started to explain.

"I did?" I looked at her completely confused, and shocked. Seriously how did I pass out? I know I was injured, but I got healed.

"Yes, you did." Dusty spoke up. "Even the fact we tried to heal you, well the injures where way serious,"

"Of course," I sat up, this time no one pushed down, "What exactly did so much damage though?"

"You trying to heal yourself," Zachary was reading my dragon art tome, and Percival's guide.

"What?" I shook my head trying to get grogginess go away.

"Well when we tried to figure out how you did some damage to yourself. I checked Percival's guide, unlike the notes Jolt Zack's notes had about the spells, he mentioned costs. Some are just minor, that can add up. Healing spells are the other hand," Zachary didn't look up from the books.

"Let me guess it causes me to do worse then slowly bleed out," I snarked, you know I know the dragon art has a arrange of abilities, but I can only use its normal abilities without doing any harm to myself.

"Well no. When you use a healing spell, your using your own lifeforce to pay the cost," Zachary looked up from the notes. "So depends on what you think worse actually,"

"Wow, I don't remember Aurion having made that rule," I ran a hand through my blue, no, not blue, silver hair. That's why I didn't heal. How does healing work, when your using doing damage to yourself to heal.

"Well that explains how he lost four years on his life ," Erin spoke up, shaking her head.

"Seriously, how did you find that out?" I looked at her. four years just gone with the casting of two spells. Does this world god just hate me or something. Seriously I need to have word with Kami. Starting to think I really just need to use my swords.

"Magic. You went down from 75, to 71 years," Erin pointed out.

"Total or left?" I looked at her.

"Total," Erin shook her head. Seriously I'm expected to live for about fifty years left.

"Well, I know I'm known what spells I ain't casting in the next battle," I moved to get off the cot.

"You aren't joining in this round," Shanzira glared at me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"You might be able to move, but you don't have enough strength," Shanzira kept staring at me.

"What's the next chapter?" I scratched my chin.

"Priam's," Noah noted from his place in the shadows.

"And you guys really think for that fight you want to not have enough people?" I pointed out, and this chapter is one I hate. I have to use my DLC characters to beat them, and I always lose someone in battle. Actually most people I fight with in that chapter. Its a good thing I use causal mode. Of course this isn't causal mode, and the fact someone being killed in every battle we had. How can she think, asking me not to fight is a good idea.

"You think you have the strength to fight. You will get killed out there. You don't have anyone to pair up with. No S-support that can save you. You don't have all your strength. If you go out, no going to save you. You will die," Shanzira glared at me, the anger in her voice.

"Doesn't matter, I'll fight, who are you to order me around?" I looked at her, glared in anger.

"The Queen of Ylisse, and you know you are knight of Ylisse. So I do have the right to tell you to not to fight," Shanzira pointed out.

"You can't ask me not to fight, especially when people's lives are in danger," I shouted at her.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM?" Shanzira shouted right back.

"You know what I think this is going to go on forever, so I've have a solution," Noah walked out of the shadows, and slammed his fist right in my head. He made it so the punch knocked me into the headstand of the cot.. So yeah I went down like a sack of potatoes.

When I woke up, everything was dark. I tried to move my right arm, and found it resting against a wall. Same thing with my left arm. Same thing happened when I tried to move my legs. Then it hit me. Someone put me in a tight space. I'm blaming Aurion, or Dusty. You can figure out what I did now. Of course I'm not sure anyone would hear me, but yeah I screamed.

"Calm down, I'll get you out just one second." For some reason I instantly calm down. I shouldn't have because that voice shouldn't be here. _She_ shouldn't even know who I am. The top of whatever was this tight spot was opened, and I sat up. Someone put me into a treasure chest. Seriously? Where did they get it? I turned to face my savior, and it was her. Cordelia was staring at me tenderly, like the one she would give timeline Cordelia. Not the one who couldn't remember me.

"How?" I'm pretty sure my mouth is open. She suppose to dead. Yet she standing right in front of me, like her death never happened.

"Here you go," Cordelia handed me me a note. "This should explain. I gave the note a quick read. It was written by Dusty.

 _Hey Saber,_

 _Sorry, about locking you into a chest. Also one more thing. You know how you says my tome of dark magic belongs to the Dark one. Also you said that you wish you had the dark one's dagger for controlling him. Well now you get to the dark one, and the dagger got your name on it. Where is it? We were going to give it to Rin, but she's not exactly in any position to hold onto it. So I casted some magic, and gave it to a shadow. That shadow being that lady your probably shocked at. She made from my memories. So she knows who you are. Of course she's only a shadow, so she won't be there forever. Or will she? She's got your dagger. She's not giving it up._

 _From your favorite dark flier_

 _Dusty_

 __"Seriously, she put me into a treasure chest. She does know I'm claustrophobic right?" I looked up. Well I know why I calmed down. The dagger controls me. Well I know how it feels to be Rumpelstiltskin now.

"Its Dusty, she put you into a bag, just to take you to your surprise party," Cordelia pointed out.

"She did that _here_ as well," I don't know why I'm surprised. Its _Dusty._

 __"Yes," Cordelia looked at me, still smiling.

"So I'm guessing you won't just give me the dagger," I wondered how much passed. How many have died? As long as she has the dagger I can't do anything.

"No. You want the dagger you have to beat me," Cordelia raised her brave spear.

"I don't want to fight you," I bit my lip, Dusty picked the best guardian for my dagger. Cordelia never fails.

"If you want to go off, and be a hero. You'll have to," Cordelia charged at me. I ducked under the blow.

"Please," I begged her, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"You have to Ron, Neither you fight me, or you don't go off to help fight Priam. Can you live with the doubt,"

"I hate Sadistic choice," I flicked my hands and two swords of shadow and lightning. I charged right at her, and she stopped me with a flick of her spear.

"Don't hold back," SHe charged right at me, twirling her spear, going right for my head. I moved my right sword parrying it.

"I won't," I flipping twisting in air, slashing, only for her to block. I landed and went for another attack. She spun her spear, and her spearhead caught my blade.

"Brings back memories, huh?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah," I charged again. I'm wondering this was Noah's plan. Cordelia is the only person who can follow my moves. Not even Isaac, Percival, Jolt, or _Quick-step_ can do that. I can't beat her. Never had a chance. I backed up, and let my swords fade.

"Everything ok?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, I just can't win. I'm not strong enough," I collapsed onto my knees. Tears running down my face. Every bit of training I've done, I haven't grown any strong.

"You're plenty strong. You just have to believe in yourself. You long became a hero. Even your reason for fighting today. You just haven't realized it," Cordelia kissed me. Emotions I didn't think I get to see anymore. Tears ran down my face, faster then before. It was like a waterfall on my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't beat Aurion. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save you. I'm sorry I left you alone," I cried, pulling away from the kiss.

"Don't be sorry. You gave everything you got to protect us. You put your life on the line" She kissed me one more time, and then faded away. The dagger landing on the ground, and shattering.I ran from the shepherds. Nothing could stop me running towards that battle. Expect I didn't. I couldn't fight right now. My fighting spirit died, with her. I stopped by a tree, overlooking a lake. I rested by its shore, looking at my own reflection. I couldn't recognize it. Not the silver hair, that replaced the blue. Nor the green eyes that stared through me. Instead they looked over in the distance.

 **Author's notice: And there we go. We get the reason why Ron's spell failed, and maybe a little more into his mindset. What happens next? How shall the last two chapters end. Read when it happens. WHile you wait. Can you spare, a share, a follow, a review, a favorite, your favorite part.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The second to last chapter of this story. Gotta admit going to be sad to see this story end. At least I can finally stop feeling sad. This was never going to be a happy story.**

Chapter 21

Illusion or Real.

Someone was knocking. I opened my eyes wondering who was interrupting my sleep. Erin was looking at me.

"Morning," I yawned, dropping down from the branch I was sleeping on. What? I was on a tree branch. Its safer then being on the ground. Not less comfortable, but I rather not wake up being eat by bear.

"Where you been?" Erin looked at me.

"I needed some time alone." I looked at her.

"Your eyes," Erin realized my look different.

"What?" I yawned, not really caring. "Nothing, just what happens when you realize you're done for,"

"What do you mean?" Erin went wide eyed.

"All my training, everything I do, I won't be strong enough. The Demon gets my soul. I can't beat Cordelia. Watching that shadow die, just reminder me I'm not good enough. I won't be that Ron,"

"You mean Quick-step. You said that shortly after I met you. You were in the infirmity, after your first fight with Aurion," Erin stated to me, looking worried.

"Here to. I can't be Ron. He said I was his better, but I'm not," I shook my head.

"Why do you need to be Ron?" Erin questioned me, like it was no big deal.

"Because he's the best of the best. A hero with more years of experience. He's been around for hundreds of eras. He's known to be unbeatable. He's what a hero really is. Brave, strong, always willing to put himself into the fight to protect others. He's the kind of hero I want to be," I felt my face run with tears. I can't be him. I can't be.

"That's not true," Erin passed me some cloth.

"Its is," I took the cloth, and wiped the tears. They just keep going.

"Maybe you aren't Quick-step, but you are Ron. You are strong. The only thing holding you back is yourself. You're strong. You can cast Infinite blade draw, and from Percival's note you could cast Time Link. You are strong enough. You just have to believe in yourself." Erin took the cloth wiping the rest of the tears. She's still like this. Brings back memories. Just happier times. I miss when I was clueless.

"Erin, thanks for the encouragement, but its just words. I can cast infinite draw, but its not strong enough, and Zachary keeps telling never to cast that spell, like ever. Not even like in emergency situation. Not even in desperation, and last chance." I shook my head, just thinking the fact, its suppose to be my strongest spell, and I can't use it.

"For the love of Naga," Erin slapped me across the face, and everything went black.

"Could you have a least removed the gauntlet," I sat up, and tried to shake off the pain. Seriously why does everyone slap me with the gauntlet on. I'm going to lose my teeth one day. I'm surprised I haven't yet. It makes sense with Dusty, but does every single person.

"No, its less painful if I do remove. Now, here what going to happen. You and me are going back to camp. Naga is going to try to teleport us to Grima, or the last paralogue. And you're not going to be so depressed. You will believe in yourself, and you will beat Aurion. You're also going to figure out what you're missing. Rule number zero. You will be Ron, and if you refuse I'm slapping you even harder," Erin glared at me.

"Alright," I stood up dusting the dirt off my pants.

"Good, We don't need another Gerome," Erin pointed out. Damn, have I been acting like Gerome?

"No," I shook my head, as we walked back to the encampment.

"Why were you in the tree anyways?" Erin grinned at me, laughing at the fact I was freaking out I was acting like Gerome.

"Sleeping," I stated, without real care.

"Why didn't you sleep in your tent?" Erin questioned me.

"Never got one," I kept walking.

"Seriously! Why didn't you say something to anyone?" Erin stopped in her track. Did she not notice I kept disappearing into the forest at end? Or the fact I always return to camp from the various forests.

"Didn't want to bother anyone," I only shrugged. Its not a big deal.

"Have you been sleeping in trees the whole time?" Erin questioned me, sounding more and more surprised as time goes on.

"Da," I slipped back into Russian, not really caring anymore. Seriously if no one noticed I had a tent by now, doesn't matter anymore. We got Aversa and Grima left. Not going to need a tent.

Once we reached the camp, we ended up in a open field. So Naga didn't get us to Grima yet. Robin saw Aversa, and we ended chasing after her. We stopped in some random temple. You know the one that held the Wellspring of truth. Robin and Chrom questioned Aversa. Then they noticed the mirage clones.

"Wh-what?! Another...me?" Chrom looked at his mirage.

"They're supposedly reflection of our true selves. We have to kill them, for the true to prevail," I summoned two swords to my hands.

"I don't relish, fighting someone who knows my every move," Chrom shook his head, and drew his sword.

"No one does," I charged towards a mirage. My two swords clashed with a silver sword. I looked towards my opponent, and saw it was Gauis. "Great."

I moved back, and swung again. Gaius parried the blow. I moved to strike, he blocked again. It was like a dance. I moved to strike, he . Gaius may have been slower, but he had better reach then me. We clashed again, and this time I had a different move.

"Dragon Art: Roar of the Shadow Lighting Dragon," I grew in air, and fired a roar of shadow wrapped in lighting. Right at mirage Gaius's head. Once the attack finished, The mirage was headless. He faded into nothingness. I scanned the field. The shepherds were clashing with the mirages. I couldn't see the Shanzira, Noah, Flavia, Rose, Aeron mirages. Several of the shepherds with paired up. Well gives them an advantage over the mirages.

"Knight!," Shanzira shouted as a sandy haired assassin got a blade in the back from the same assassin.

"You spelt it wrong," He coughed, and crumbled to the ground. Shanzira swung her lance taking the mirage's head off. That's one, Naga damnit.

"You think you can take me," Basillo roared, swinging his axe in the air. Dude's shouting like his a orc.

"Yes," The Black Knight mirage just ran his sword through his chest. Then he moved the sword right through him.

"Dad," Marcus charged right at him, his axe dragging on the ground. The Black knight just swung his hand, sending Marcus flying somewhere else in the wellspring.

"Marcus," Fione dashed at the Black Knight, she stabbed him right in the neck, only for her spear to break.

"Too bad," The Black Knight pierced her head with his blade. She crumbled off her mount.

"Everyone focus your power of the Black Knight," Robin ordered firing a thoron right at him.

"I'm hitting him, its just not working," Leearch was sending arrows right at him. There were just bouncing off.

"Then you could handle the Priam mirage," Morgan pointed out, that the Priam mirage was walking towards Aversa. She was leaning over her mount, badly injured, firing off Nosferatu like crazy, but she couldn't land a hit.

"On it," Leearch nocked an arrow, and several things happened. The Black Knight moved to strike her. Priam threw his sword at Aversa's mount. She fired a spell at him. Leyna moved in front of Leearch. None of them ended good. Priam's Ragnell pierced her mount sending her toppling to the ground. Leyna managed to block the Black Knight's strike, but then he just slugged her mount. Her mount moved to the left, and Leyna's balance was broken. Her block faded, and The Black Knight's attack went through ending her. The only good thing is Leearch was able to fire her arrow, and pierce the Priam mirage's neck.

"No, Dragon Art; Blade draw Shadow Lightning Excalibur," I prayed to Naga for the hope that the spell would work. The Black Knight just crushing us. Do we need Ike with Ragnell stop him? I noticed that a blade of silver and blue with a golden hilt appeared in my hands. Now please let it work. "Everyone back now. I'm going to try something, and you don't want to be in its path,"

Everyone moved out of the direction I was facing as I raised Excalibur. Please Naga let this work. I was told it failed last time because I used the wrong spell. I needed blade draw not blade. So please let me use its full power. Please, I just wanted to help them. I'll give everything I got, even my life. Please just let me save them.

"EXCALIBUR," I brought the sword down, and nearly smiled as a wave blade shadow and lighting slashing right through the air. It went right through the Black Knight. When it faded, The Black knight was gone, alongside several of the mirages. I coughed up black blood, and felt completely entire body felt like it was in complete pain. Every bone felt like it was on fire. Excalibur faded from my hands. I tried to summon my duel blades, but they wouldn't come. I kept coughing.

"Saber," Erin raised a mend staff, and the glow of the light wrapped around me. I didn't feel any warm from the light. I wasn't healing. She looked at her staff surprised.

"I don't need any help from you," Aversa glared at Leearch who had just killed another Mirage. Then a sword went through her chest. She crumbled to the ground. Standing behind her, was my mirage.

"You," Leearch aimed an arrow.

"No you don't," He slashed right through her. Then looked at me.

"Can someone give me a sword, or some lightning to eat?" I shouted backing up, still trying to summon some sword.

"Mjolnir," Reflect sent a spell at me.

"Thoron," Robin fired one right at me.

"Ruin,":Zachary fired a bolt of shadow right at me.

"Thanks," I swallowed the attacks, feeling some energy come up. I finally got to summon some swords. They felt different in my hands. Lighter then I usually get.

"Won't help," The Mirage me appeared right next to me. I swung my blades, and he blocked my strike.I figured that would happen. What I didn't that the swords I would shatter.

"That's new," I looked at my hands, as I slide back. My swords has never broken. They're made of shadow and lightning.

"Wanna try again," The Mirage Ron tossed his sword to me, and summoned two more of this.

"Can I change my fate? Can I be a hero?" I caught the swords, remembering how everyone had a line they would say fighting their mirage. That the truth I want to know.

"Who knows," The Mirage raised his sword. He charged at me, striking right at my head. I blocked it, and swung my own attack. We kept parrying, and striking each other. It was like a endless loop. We know each other way to easily. We're complete equals.

"Well, complete equals," I panted, that feeling getting worse. I can't use any dragon art. He's just resist it. I'm not sure I could use a drive to help. My strength fading me. I must have really used all my strength.

"Yeah, but I know I can go farther. The ultramite drive. Saber Drive," He smirked, and then he changed. He roared like a dragon, and he was gold. Serious every bit of his outfit turned gold. Even the hair. Great he became a super sayian. Its not only the gold. His jacket became a golden version of Quick-steps. His hair was a mix of Percival's messy hair, and Isaac's rocker spikes. His grin was like Jolt Zacks.

"That power," I shivered backing away. It was like a massive power increase. He was nowhere near my level anymore. I didn't matter how I knew his fighting style.

"And I'm not done. The ultimate dragon art buff, Dragon Art: Shadow Lightning Infinite Time Link," He roared at me, and I remembered that spell. I lost this fight. His power kept going up, and wouldn't spot.

"I'll beat you, LOK'TAR OGAR," I charged shouting a critical praying to get lucky. I slashed him right in the side, but it didn't go anything.

"This is how you do it," He disappeared, and I crumbled to the ground. The pain all over was intense. I could barely move. It was a thousand slashes in a second. He was too fast, too strong.

"Noo," I cried out, the pain was insane. I had no chance.

"Time to go bye bye," He smirked flipping me so I was staring at my killer. His hand vibrating like crazy. Oh don't tell me, he's going to do that. I don't want to be Reverse Flashed. I closed my hand was getting closer and closer. Then like a bang, then another bang., I opened my eyes, but he was gone.

"Up you go," Dusty pushed me off the ground. Something was smoking behind her.

"Dusty, did you shoot me?" I stood up, wondering where my mirage was. Plus didn't she take the shotgun?

"No," Her eyes darted back behind her. I don't know if she's trying to lie, or she doesn't consider that mirage as me.

"Thanks," I sighed glad to be alive. Just how more powerful he became. Plus that time link, his power didn't stop increasing.

"No problem," She beamed at me.

"Arrgh," I howled as the scene in front of me changed. I was in some kind of valley in Plegia. Aurion was standing in front of me, a sword out, but staring in the direction of shepherd watching. One of his arms was stretched out, like he was going to blast them. That shadow dark aura surrounding followers of Grima wrapped around him like a cloak.I was on the ground, kneeling to the ground, but the lower part of my right leg was it changed to my station, staring at Naga, while fading away. The weird thing I was smiling. What the hell happened?

"SABER!," The image disappeared, and I was shaking.I looked around wondering who shouted. Only to see Eillie pressing on my shoulder.

"What you see?" She looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"The truth," I stared at her, and then I noticed Naga had teleported us, one more time. We had finally appeared on Grima's back. With an army of Grimleaf staring back at us?

 **And the second to last chapter is done. With several more characters killed. Now what's left. We will end up in the final chapter. How about a review, share, follow, your favorite part, and a favorite.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well well well, here we are the final chapter of Reverse Hero. The final part of the story. Got admit sad to see this story over. Was fun to write. Well let's finish this final chapter.**

 ****Chapter 21

The Final Battle, The Knight's Final Stand.

We are on the dragon's back, with a army of Grimleaf in front of us. Oh this is going to be great.

"WRETCHED SON OF NAGA...YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." Grima shouted at us, and then howled like someone was slashing him.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Chrom looked at the grandmaster.

"As ready as I will ever be, Chrom. Let's finish this," Robin pulled out his thoron tome. We were off on such as good start, then Grima stuck us. That attack that left everyone with one health. Thought their was another feeling with that attack. Like that one when we met Henry. That I was completely drained. I looked over at the others, trying to understand why I felt so weak. I noticed Noah, Dusty, and Shanzira seem to be struggling more then the others. Now Grima doing that whole breaking Robin speech.

"Do you take me for a fool? You'll kill them anyways," Robin pointed out. Seriously that was a stupid comment, trying to have Robin join Grima. You're an evil dragon bent on destruction. Did Robin lose all of his sense when he became Grima?

"ROBIN," Chrom shouted as Robin was disappeared into that weird dark void place.

"Don't expect me to give him back," Grima looked at Chrom.

"Didn't expect you to," Chrom only shrugged.

"Ooh, look who became genre savvy," Grima chuckled to himself.

"Chrom, try shouting for him to keep fighting," I told our commander.

"That won't work," Chrom turned to face me.

"It will," I shook my head, knowing it will. Also trying to figure out what I was going to shout.

"Just do it Chrom," Shanzira rolled her , was being genre savvy, now he ain't.

"Fine. YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK. KEEP FIGHTING," Chrom shouted into air. "FIGHT BACK! You have to keep fighting. Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!,"

"Come on. This is no time to stop fighting. Just think of a way out," Reflect screamed into the air.

"You can break free, The darkness doesn't have such a hold on your heart," Shanzira panted, nearly lying on her mount.

"Come on, We believe in you," Erin stared at the spot Robin was standing in.

"Robin, the darkness, its easy to get rid of," Dusty looked like she had just gotten a sugar crash. If it wasn't for Henry riding behind her, she would have fallen off.

"Come on, This isn't something that you should be worrying about," Zachary slammed his tome shut.

"Robin, come on, you have to keep fighting, or the darkness will overtake you," I noticed Shanzira, Dusty, Erin, Noah, and Zachary gave me a look. Guess they got the reference memorized. Sorry just had to. All of us, shouting for Robin, he soon reappeared.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise and face the fell dragon," Naga's voice spoke softly in our head. Everyone stood up, our injuries were healing. Though not all my strength return. I still not full strength. Some of the others don't look as well as they should either?

"No matter, The Grimleaf and I will just kill you," Grima waved his hand, and some Grimleaf charged at us. A warrior moved towards me, and swung his axe. The speed was incredible, I had no chance to dodge.

"Sorry ain't happening," Some crimson armored knight appeared out of nowhere, deflecting it with a crimson sword. He landed right beside me. His armor was something I never seen in Fire Emblem. The helmet was shaped like a dragon with the bottom part like a shark jaw. The rest of the armor looking like it was mix of dragon and human. It looked like the armor was a second skin. And the way he spoke was quick, but fast enough to be understood.

"Who are you?" I looked at my savior confused as blyad.

"Oh you don't know. Sorry I'm a little dirty right now. They just keep bleeding on me. So many of them" The Knight chuckled, cleaning his sword, to reveal the blade was emerald not crimson. Meaning my savior was any old friend.

"QUICK-STEP, You're alive," I looked at the Green Knight who was chuckling. I'm more curious how many Grimleaf he killed, that his armor and sword were covered in blood.

"Welcome to the party, but we need some music, Let me play a song," Quick-step held out his hands, and a guitar formed in his hand. "You better listen up Shepherds. Cause this is song, you be wanting to hear,"

 _Do you know what it's like when_

 _You're scared to see yourself?_

 _Do you know what it's like when_

 _You wish you were someone else_

 _Who didn't need your help to get by?_

 _Do you know what it's like_

 _To wanna surrender?_

 __Skillet Never surrender. Figured he play something like that. Then again I'm more curious. how the ad does he know those lyrics. Skillet does not exist in Zengard. I felt more strength returning to me, and finally I had enough to strength to stand. I noticed the others were getting back on their feet. And the guitar is floating now. I know what he did. He basically just casted a buff with a guitar. What is the guy a bard or something?

"What did that do?" Grima looked completely confused by what Quick-step did.

"WHY IS THE GUITAR FLOATING?" Chrom shouted, shocked by the floating guitar that is playing itself.

"I'm a bard, and when my songs are played, everyone I'm siding with all get a boost," Quick-step took a bow.

"Well thanks for I can do this," Noah disappeared and reappeared beside Grima. A kunai in hand.

"Freeze," Grima turned and Noah froze in midair, clashing against the dragon's head.

"When did he get that?" I looked on in shock.

"Someone dropped it, and I picked it up," Grima tossed the tome. "Be glad it only had one charge left,"

"Knew I should have taken that tome from him. We took the afro, and the shotgun, but didn't take the freeze tome," Zachary facepalmed shaking his head.

"Didn't he also have a stone tome?" Shanzira spoke up.

"I don't think so," Dusty pointed out. Then we heard a crunch and we all looking at Grima. He crushed the frozen Noah. He's shattered into pieces. Noah's gone.

"YOU BITCH," Olivia screamed in pure rage. The swordmaster took off right towards the Dragon Tactician. She slashed at any Grima getting close to her, but they were swarming her. One blade, then another. She crumbled to the ground, blades, and spells sticking out of her. Her roaring rampage of revenge ended in failure.

"YOU," Flavia charged right at the Grimleaf.

"NO, FALL BACK," I shouted knowing it was going to fail. They were giving into rage, and just mindlessly attacking. This is getting them butchered. Flavia fell earlier then her daughter.

"Mom, Grandmother," Inigo, and Rose ran towards the Grimleaf. I grabbed Rose, but Inigo slipped past me, only for Quick-step to stop him.

"Look, I understand you want to avenge your family, but charging right through isn't going to work. Let's have the shepherd work our way to him, then we will crush him," Quick-step looked at Inigo and Rose. They only nodded. The shepherds charged right at the Grimleaf. They were just being cut down. If the first challenger didn't make the cut, then the second made him fall. Or the Shepherds were fighting like Quick-step, by not even bothering to attack, just make sure the Grimleaf weren't on the dragon.

"Chrom, Saber,Inigo, Lucina, Rose, Jolt, Shanz, Erin, Gaius, Dusty, Henry and Quick-step. go handle Grima," Robin stared down a Grimleaf. "We'll be overwhelmed if we don't beat him soon,"

"On it," I rushed my full speed, slashing right at Grima. Then I readied to strike again, only to notice his hand on my head.

"Stone," Grima shouted as some kind grey orb formed in his hand.

"WATCH OUT," Someone tackled me out of the way. I looked as my savior was turned to stone.

"Erin," I moved towards her, but I could barely move,

"Yeah, no," Grima fired off a blast, and Erin crumbled to dust.

"SWIRLS," Gaius stood there, tears running down his face.

"Guess what? That tome had two charges left," Grima smirked still holding. "Stone,"

The grey orb flew right towards Gaius, only for it be burned out a bolt of darkness.

"You won't kill anyone else," Zachary slammed his tome shut.

"Will I? Classic blast," Grima fired off a bolt of darkness at the sorcerer, only for dragonfire to burn it out.

"Didn't you hear. You won't be killing anyone else," Tiki turned back to her human form.

"Swirls," Gaius swung his sword right at Grima, who only non-chalantly dodged it. Gaius kept swinging, but the blades strike were slow.

"Expiration," Grima fired off a spell right in front of Gaius. Only Gaius wasn't hit.

"Figures I be too slow. Haven't gone all out in such a while," Quick-step stood there with a blade of dark magic sticking through him. He's been fighting for days at full power.

"QUICK-STEP," I stared in disbelief, seeing the hero mortal wounded.

"Don't worry, I'm not dying, just becoming a legend," Quick-step chuckled, while his blood was spilling on the dragon's back. "Don't worry. I've got one last thing I can do,"

"What are you doing?" Grima looked back as Quick-step grabbed him from behind. Quick-step was glowing grey, and the wind was picking up.

"Giving you a hell of a show," Then everything exploded, the wind slicing through the air, like blades were tossed around. It was like Grima's back was suddenly in the heart of a tornado. When if finally died down., Quick-step was gone.

"Anything can change," Chrom slashed right through Grima.

"Hope shall never die," Lucina slashed Grima from behind.

"Pray to your gods, and they won't be to help you," Jolt appeared out of nowhere, and gave Grima a good cross slash.

"This is for my parents," Rose slit Grima's throat.

"This is your last dance," Inigo rushed the demon dragon, and cut through the beast's right arm off.

"Swirls," Gaius cut the left arm off.

"Urgh," Grima coughed up his own blood, moving back, unable to attack, or breath.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty fired off a lighting bolt right at his head, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

"Prepare to die," Shanzira fired off a wind spell slashing the demon's legs off. Grima can't even run now.

"Now Robin, this is our chance to end this," Chrom moved towards Grima, only for some kind of barrier to block him. Then Robin teleported in front of Grima. "Robin, what are you doing?"

"For once, I am glad we are the I can give my life to protect the people I care about,?" Robin stared down the defeated demon. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me. This moments is the reason I always make the choice for Robin to give his life. The whole idea, giving your life. It feels heroic, just amazing. Plus the fact that if Chrom does it, really doesn't solve the problem. Much better ending. I watched as Robin blasted Grima, with Thoron, then faded into nothing. Robin was gone. And now we are falling out of the sky.  
"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE," Chrom shouted as the dragon fell. We had minutes.

"Fliers move to carry as many as you can to the ground, Magic users, teleport with partners," Aeron shouted, taking over for his father.

"Saber, ride me with," Dusty pulled me onto her mount. I was the nearest person next to her. Henry was helping teleport others. Why do I feel so tired, like my energy just all gone.

"Ok," I nearly shut my eyes as we took off. I kept nearly closing my eyes, struggling to stay up.

"Argh," I felt the pegasus jolt, and I opened my eyes. I wasn't on Dusty's pegasus. I was freefalling. "AWWWWH,"

"Loud, I've got you," Shanzira grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me on her mount.

"What happened?" I looked around frantically trying to figure out what happened.

"They're firing back," Shanzira flew in a decisive manner. I looked around, noticing snipers, and magic users firing wind spells. Forcing the the fliers to stay above the dragon.

"Someone has to hold them off," I moved to jump off the pegasus.

"No, you don't. Aeron will figure out a plan," Shanz glared at me. I looked down. the tactician was helping others teleport, but he didn't look like he was coming up with anything.

"I have to," I looked at her,

"You'll die. You won't be able to get off the dragon in time," Shanzira pointed out.

"Then catch me," I jumped right off, spinning in the air, calling forth two in my hands.

"RON," Shanzira covered her mouth realizing she just made a major mistake.

"DAD," Severa, Kirito, and Jolt all looked at me surprised. Robin wasn't kidding, saying my name really did bring back the memories. I'm happy to hear that, but I was really focusing on that. I was casting Dragon Art spells like crazy. Trying to do everything I thought could help. Though only one spell I knew could make a different.

"There a fire in my soul. Like a bolt of destruction it charges throught. I have fought more battles then I count. I have never thought of running away. I charge right towards the danger. I won't let the darkness take me without a fight. With these words I call on the spell of my heart. Dragon Art: Infinite Blade Draw," I landed on the dragon, while a sphere of magic surrounded us. This was Infinite Blade Draw. The strongest Dragon art. Its basically a spell that allows me to do what Chaos does. Expect I can only throw swords by clearly thinking of it. Which is hard to do in the middle of a battle.

I ran, slashing right through any Grimleaf that came at me, while swords by the hundreds fell onto the dragon. I didn't think of the blades running through the Grimleaf. Just of blades falling like droplets of rain. I should count myself lucky I didn't get skewered by my own blades. I threw swords, caughting new ones. I fell to arrows, to spell, to axes. Only to get up again, roaring ready to charge. I had to keep fighting. I had to protect the shepherds. With what energy I had left. I had to make sure no else dead. I had to do this, even with my energy fading. Even though I'm probably going to die. I'm going to keep fighting.

"I won't let you kill anyone else," I roared my best dragon roar, and collapsed onto my knees. I can't keep going. I'm out of energy. My spell shattered, and I looked around, praying to anyone that the shepherds were gone. I looked, and not any one of them where there. Thank you. I smiled as Grima flipped upside down, I closed my eyes, knowing that I least was able to do one last thing to help them.

"Got ya," I opened my eyes and saw Shanzira gripping my arm from her pegasus. She had caught me.

"Thanks," I coughed up some red blood.

"You asked me to do. Also someone really needs to teach you to follow Gibbs rule number 1," Shanzira moved to pull me onto her mount, only for a arrow to pierce her arm. She howled, and let me go. I fell screaming.

" _So this is the one, you ended up in. Well let's take you home,"_ I swear I heard Diz saying that in my head. I don't know how I know Diz's voice, but its kind of familiar. Like I've heard that tone before. Then I felt some kind of force pushing me, and Everything went black.

I woke up by a splash of water, wondering what just happened. I looked around, noticing I was in some kind of green field, lying by some lake. So I'm not in Plegia. Don't tell me I ended up in another timeline. Can't go through that all again.

"So you are alive. You fell from the sky. I've been trying to wake you for a hour," Shanzira was staring at me from her pegasus. Well that explains how I survived falling from the sky.

"Thanks, Shanzira," I sat up, and shook my head trying to get the water off of it.

"How do you know my name?" She looked at me surprised. Well this wasn't the timeline I was in before. Is my timeline?

"Its a long story," I sighed, not having the energy to go into multiply timeline explanation.

"Hey you look like that guy from those group of mercs where looking for in the town over," Shanzira looked at me.

"Mercs?" I looked at her. Am I really back?

"Yeah. Cordelia, Gaius, , Inigo, Oliva," Some brown haired girl with glasses, a red head. A dark haired girl, a redhead, and a blue head." Shanzira started to list off random descriptions of my comrades. I was really back.

"Yeah, their my comrades, I have to get back to them," I stood up, and started to walk away, only to nearly fall. Thankfully Shanzira caught me.

"Hey, take it easy. You did just fall out of the sky. Plus you looked like you had fought a tough battle. Let me help you get to your friends," Shanzira pulled me onto her mount, and she took us to the town. I told her about the tower. She took her pegasus to the tower, and left me by the door. I opened it slowly, and saw my comrades sitting in the room by the entrance. Then everything went black.

 **Author's Notice: There we go. The end of Awakening a hero: The Reverse Hero. My first finished fanfiction. Pretty sure I killed off 90 % of the OCS I was given. Sorry, but this story was planned to be dark. Don't think I'm going to try to write anything so dark again. Also try not to plan to finish it on my birthday. Back way to end that day. Of course I would have been sad to end this story if I didn't have to kill what like six more characters. Despite the fact I really don't like dark stories, I enjoyed writing this one. Of course there are some things I'm sad about. The fact this story only one main reviewer. Wondering how everyone felt about their ocs. Of course some plotlines I wish I could have done. One being Ron training with a actual dread fighter. I would have used Cameron for that role, but I never reached him for permission. Also a different way how a certain character would have realized who Ron was. Didn't get permission to use that idea. The biggest thing I'm upset about is that the story over. I like telling tales. Plus I enjoyed using some of the OCs. I would like to use some of them again if I could. AD I do have a idea for a Fire Emblem Fates Fanfic, that could use two more OCs.. Also I hope I wrote everyone's character the way they liked it. Well that's all I can say for this story. Review, share, favorite, follow, give your favorite part. And I hope you read another story I write.**


End file.
